


Tal Vez En Otra Linea de Tiempo

by Aviirut



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alguien morirá pero no te preocupes, Bottom Charles Xavier, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles sufrirá mucho, Charles will suffer a lot, Cold Erik, Dark!Charles, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Has PTSD, Erik se hará cargo esta vez, Erik will care this time, Fix-It, Genosha, Living Together, Lo arreglaré, M/M, Mad Scientists, Major Character Injury, NSFW in later chapters, Slow Burn, Spanish Translation, Temporary Amnesia, Top Erik Lehnsherr, Translation, mentioning of WWII, young mutants of Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviirut/pseuds/Aviirut
Summary: Desde El Cairo, Charles y Erik viven sus vidas por separado hasta que un día todo vuelve a caer: el profesor fue secuestrado y sus estudiantes no saben qué hacer más que pedir ayuda al poderoso Magneto. Al principio, Erik piensa que es un trabajo fácil, después de todo, los niños de la escuela son de poca utilidad para una pelea. Pero cuando fue capturado, las cosas salieron mucho peor de lo que pensaba...Esto sucede después de X-Men Apocalipsis y justo antes de Dark Phoenix, aunque los eventos de Dark Phoenix nunca sucederán en esta historia. Lo importante es que Erik vive en Genosha. Todo lo demás es lo mismo que sucedió en las películas.Esto es una traducción autorizada.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	1. El principio del fin

**Author's Note:**

> Doy gracias especiales a [ Ellenchain ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenchain/pseuds/ellenchain) quien me autorizó para hacer la traducción de su obra [ Maybe in another lifetime ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706555/chapters/44366206)
> 
> Como formato extra, tengo también la traducción en [ Wattpad ](https://my.w.tt/KbUmVKthPbb)

A veces, cuando crees que todo sale mal y que nada puede empeorar, siempre empeora. 

Como cuando creías que tenías una hermana, que se quedará a tu lado para siempre y luego se aleja, porque no está satisfecha con la forma en que la tratas. O cuando creías que tenías un mejor amigo de por vida, quien te traicionará y te abandonará en el momento en que le hagas saber que ves las cosas de manera diferente. O cuando pensabas que las piernas y el cabello serían cualquier cosa menos una cuestión de rutina.

Cuando Charles bebió el resto de su Whisky escandalosamente caro y miró por la ventana directamente al cielo oscuro y lluvioso, todo lo que le vino a la mente fueron sus malas elecciones de vida. Claro, Raven regresó después de los eventos de Apocalipsis y entrenó a sus estudiantes en algo que se negó a llamar "soldados", pero no era nada como antes. Por supuesto, estaba la escuela, los niños, sus otros amigos y una cuenta bancaria llena de dinero, que normalmente haría a las personas enormemente felices. Pero cuando no tienes la oportunidad de gastar el dinero o sentir algo, el dinero realmente no puede comprarte la felicidad. La escuela era agradable y le dio a Charles una sensación de utilidad. Cuando dio lecciones a los niños, se olvidó por un momento de que solo era un tipo calvo en una silla de ruedas entre un puñado de jóvenes, que todavía tienen que alcanzar su máximo potencial.

Y cuanto más miraba el profesor por la ventana y pensaba en todas las molestias de la vida, se preguntaba, qué pensaría su mejor amigo de él, si veía su sombrío estado. Probablemente se volvería loco y le diría que se recuperara. Pero todos necesitan deprimirse de vez en cuando. Especialmente cuando estás lisiado y solo.

Tal vez fue la botella entera de Whisky la que vació en una hora o sus propios pensamientos oscuros que le hizo no notar al grupo de personas que se acercaban a la escuela. Ya era demasiado tarde, cuando Hank entró en su habitación, gritó algo sobre irse ahora y agarró su silla de ruedas. Todo en lo que Charles podía concentrarse era en el pelaje azul que colgaba de los ojos de su amigo. Cuando llegaron al pasillo hacia las escaleras, vio a los intrusos irrumpir en el edificio. Llevaban dispositivos de plástico blanco alrededor de la cabeza, lo que hacía imposible entrar en sus mentes. Extraño, pensó Charles, cuando Hank lo empujó a otra dirección. Le recordaba el odioso casco que hacía que su querido amigo se sintiera como un hombre muerto. ¿Tal vez fue algo similar, o Charles estaba demasiado borracho para manipular a esos soldados?

Escuchó los gritos de sus alumnos al final del pasillo, mientras Hank intentaba ponerlo a salvo. Parecían correr hacia los túneles de escape que Charles había aconsejado construir después de que toda la escuela fuera destruida. Qué buen plan fue ese.

Charles trató de ponerse sobrio, pero el mundo entero seguía girando a su alrededor. Fue como un sueño: todo sucedió tan rápido y lento al mismo tiempo que no pudo reconocer qué hicieron exactamente esas personas de blanco. No dispararon, aunque llevaban armas.

"Hank", murmuró Charles cuando llegaron a una habitación vacía. "¿Qué pasó?"

Su corazón se aceleró pero sintió que sus ojos se cerrarían en cualquier momento. En contraste, Hank parecía explotar en cualquier momento.

"No sé quiénes son", comenzó, mientras se las arreglaba para poner un gran armario frente a la puerta, "pero nos sorprendieron al irrumpir en la casa desde el patio trasero. Nadie los vio venir."

Abrió las ventanas y miró hacia afuera, como si saltar del segundo piso fuera una solución. Tal vez para él, pero no para Charles. Fue la voz decepcionada de Hank lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

"Estás borracho de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Charles, mientras los pasos y los gritos fuera de la habitación comenzaron a sonar más fuerte. "Quizás", fue todo lo que pudo decir que no sonaría como si ya estuviera al borde del desmayo.

El profesor se preguntó por qué esos extraños humanos intentaban atacar su escuela. Cómo llegaron aquí. Y qué era lo que ellos querían.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un grupo de gente de blanco comenzó a disparar. El pelaje azul lo cubrió en un segundo, pero fue en vano: esas no eran balas normales, eran pequeñas jeringas llenas de un líquido azul. Charles vio cómo Hank llegó al suelo, jadeando de dolor. Los humanos apuntaron sus dispositivos al cuello de Charles. Entonces su visión comenzó a desdibujarse. Las manos lo estaban agarrando.

Y luego todo se volvió negro.

**

Era un día bastante hermoso en otoño, por lo que Erik decidió ir al pequeño jardín que había creado hace un par de meses frente a su igualmente pequeña casa. 

Mientras cosechaba algunas hojas del suelo, pensó en Magda y Nina. Los extrañaba profundamente, pero el dolor en su corazón comenzó a desvanecerse todos los días. Su vida como Henryk, que parecía otra vida, también parecía desvanecerse. En Sabah Nur le dio poderes más allá de sus creencias y le dio la oportunidad de vengarse que necesitaba, pero después de que trató de matar a todos los que alguna vez fue querido por él, Erik tuvo que detenerse. Él vio en lo que se había convertido y era exactamente lo contrario de lo que Magda hubiera querido. Ella lo aceptó en el momento en que se conocieron y Erik estaba agradecido por eso. Aun así, tenía la sensación de que no la merecía. O a alguien más.

Charles le ofreció quedarse en la escuela después de los acontecimientos de El Cairo. Una pequeña parte de él quería quedarse. Quería volver al condado de Westchester y vivir una vida feliz junto a su querido amigo. Pero luego recordó sus diferentes puntos de vista sobre el tipo mutante y cómo discutirían todos los días. Erik estaba seguro de que habría terminado igual que en Cuba: una separación hiriente. Y después de perder a toda su familia, su vida y casi su voluntad de vivir, no quería perder otra cosa que le era querida. Entonces, la mejor idea era dejar las cosas que son preciosas para evitar perderlas en primer lugar. Si fue su decisión de irse, una despedida parecía menos dolorosa, entonces lo habría sido, cuando fue forzada por otra persona o cosa.

Vivir en una ciudad con otros mutantes parecía estar bien. Genosha era agradable, su pequeña nación isleña donde nadie los molestaría. Erik era su líder y tenía el presentimiento de que hizo lo correcto. No era la mejor solución para el tipo mutante, pero era una forma pacífica de recordar a los humanos que existen. ¿Y no era eso lo que Charles siempre quiso? ¿Una solución pacífica? Erik sonrió para sí mismo pensando en su amigo mientras veía las similitudes en su forma de vida: Erik era un líder de mutantes y Charles era un líder de mutantes. Ambos vivían en caminos separados pero de alguna manera muy idénticos.

Erik agarró un puñado de hojas cuando apareció una joven mutante y atrajo su atención.

¡Un hombre azul y esa mujer cambiaformas están en camino y te buscan! ¿Los esperas?

Antes de que Erik pudiera responder a la mujer obviamente estresada, Bestia y Mystique aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. Parecían pálidos y cansados.

Tan pronto como Mystique se paró frente a Erik, a una distancia de seguridad de tres brazos de longitud, su rostro se derrumbó en algo que él habría descrito como no divertido.

"Tenemos que hablar", fue todo lo que dijo, antes de pasarlo y entrar al pequeño edificio sin pedir permiso. Bestia esperó un momento cortés innecesario y miró a Erik directamente a los ojos hasta que siguió a Mystique sin palabras hasta la casa.

Las cejas de Erik se arquearon. "Por favor", se dijo más a sí mismo en cuanto a sus invitados, "entra".

La mujer que anunció a los invitados inesperados todavía estaba parada frente al patio de Erik, por lo que la despidió con un leve asentimiento. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y regresó al callejón del que provenía. Erik solo podía esperar que se quedara con la llegada de dos 'enemigos' para sí misma; de lo contrario, asumió que la mitad de Genosha se parará frente a su casa en unos diez minutos.

Cuando entró en la sala de estar y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Mystique y Bestia ya estaban parados en el medio de la habitación inspeccionando sus pocas pertenencias. Parecía que estaban buscando armas peligrosas que tenía guardadas en caso de que surgiera una guerra cuando estaba en la ducha.

"¿Qué me da el honor?", Preguntó Erik sarcásticamente y se cruzó de brazos. “Es raro que reciba visitas, especialmente las de su tipo. Déjame adivinar: ¿Se trata de la escuela? ¿Me perdí una habitación para construir? ¿O quieres otro piso?"

Mystique presionó sus labios en una delgada línea y frunció el ceño, mientras buscaba los ojos de Erik.

"Trato de ignorar lo que acabas de decir e ir directo al grano", siseó en un tono peligroso. "Necesitamos su ayuda y no aceptaré un no por respuesta".

Las cejas de Erik se arquearon. "¿Ah, entonces es así? Pues bien", dijo, arrastró los pies hacia la puerta principal y la abrió,"adiós entonces".

"Esto no es gracioso", comenzó a hablar Bestia por primera vez en su visita y apretó los puños, mientras se acercaba a dos pasos de Erik. “¡Charles está en peligro real y no necesitamos tu actitud! Raven, esto fue un error. Sé que tenías grandes esperanzas sobre él, pero no, ¡solo no!" Su voz se hizo más alta con cada palabra, mientras que la cara de Erik se oscureció.

Lentamente, volvió a cerrar la puerta y dejó caer las manos a los costados. Miró a Mystique, luego a Bestia. Un mal presentimiento se abrió paso por su columna vertebral. "¿Qué pasó…?"

"¿Estás dispuesto a escuchar y ayudarnos?", Preguntó Mystique en un tono apresurado. “Necesitamos saber que estás de nuestro lado antes de contarte los detalles. No eres la persona más digna de confianza. Pero eres fuerte porque estás en ira constante, y eso es lo que necesitamos en este momento".

La esquina de la boca de Erik se torció. “Si no confías en mí, entonces no deberías pedir mi ayuda. Pero claro, sigue adelante. ¿Dónde está Charles?"

"No sabemos", dijo Bestia. Y antes de que pudiera continuar, Mystique lo interrumpió. “Sabemos exactamente dónde está. Pero no podemos llegar a él."

"¿Fue secuestrado?", Presionó Erik. "¿Cómo pasó eso? El es un telépata. Quien esté cerca de él no llegará muy lejos." Y luego, en un segundo, todos los peores escenarios pasaron por sus ojos: Charles resultó herido. Inconsciente. O algo igual de malo que eso, por lo que no estaba en posición de manipular al enemigo.

Bestia se mordió el labio inferior y parecía que casi se lo arrancó de la barbilla. “Las personas que lo tomaron usaban dispositivos alrededor de sus cabezas. Supongo que tuvieron el mismo efecto que tu casco."

"Mierda", dijo Erik y volvió a cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho. "Mi casco es único".

“¿Quizás no?”, Interrumpió Mystique. “No sabes quién tenía las manos en tu casco y sus poderes cuando estabas en prisión, ¿verdad? Tal vez descubrieron lo que lo hace especial y desarrollaron algún tipo de tecnología. ¿Te acuerdas de Trask? Estaba todo con sus robots. Sabemos una mierda sobre otras compañías y sus cosas electrónicas ".

"Lo que sabemos", observó Bestia, mientras obviamente trataba de calmarse, "es que Charles es retenido como rehén en una instalación en una isla desierta cerca de la costa oeste. No sabemos quiénes son ni qué quieren de él, pero irrumpieron en la escuela, lo llevaron y se fueron. Nadie resultó gravemente herido ni fue asesinado. Su objetivo principal no era destruirnos. Hay una alta probabilidad de que su único motivo fuera ir... por Charles."

Erik apretó las cejas y también comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido en su pecho, mientras procesaba la nueva información. "... ¿Le hicieron daño?", Preguntó en voz baja.

Mystique levantó los hombros y miró al suelo. Bestia lanzó un resoplido enojado. "Probablemente no."

"¿Probablemente? ¿Qué quieres decir con probablemente? ¿Dónde estabas cuando le pusieron las manos encima?" La mente de Erik se volvió loca mientras pensaba en Charles solo en una habitación sin nadie alrededor para ayudarlo.

“Estuve allí con él, ¡pero fui noqueado antes de que se lo llevaran! ¡Dispararon con sedantes fuertes!"

"Bestia, lo juro -", Erik comenzó y dio un gran paso hacia el hombre de piel azul. El metal en la habitación comenzó a temblar y pequeñas piezas ya volaban.

"Detente, Erik, Hank no tiene la culpa", gritó Mystique, "dio lo mejor de sí para rescatar a Charles, pero sus jeringas lo abrumaron. Y encima de eso, Charles estaba muy, muy, muy borracho. Probablemente podría haberse ayudado un poco más si no estuviera en tan mal estado ".

Durante un largo momento nadie dijo nada hasta que Erik encontró su voz. "¿Estaba zur Hölle? ¿Ahora lo culpas por su propio secuestro? ¿Qué tan borracho estaba él que ...?"

“Él solo estaba, ¿de acuerdo? Lo importante aquí es: ¡Necesitamos sacar a Charles de las instalaciones! ”, Mystique interrumpió la indefensa charla de Erik. "¿Nos ayudarás o no?"

Erik se agarró el pelo castaño y corto y tiró desesperadamente. "No puedo creer esto ... No sabes lo que le harán, ¿verdad? ¿Y si usarán sus poderes? Como lo hizo Apocalipsis. Entonces estamos todos jodidos." Miró indefenso y caminó alrededor de la pequeña mesa de café frente a su sofá desgastado. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo se llevaron a Charles?"

"... tres semanas", murmuró Hank; sabiendo ya cómo Erik reaccionará a esa respuesta.

"¿Qué?", Fue la respuesta pronosticada. "¿Ya lleva tres semanas en sus laboratorios? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"

"Intentamos ayudarlo por nuestra cuenta primero, ¿de acuerdo?", Gritó Mystique con una voz aguda. “¡Necesitábamos descubrir quiénes eran y qué nos esperaría allí! Pero luego fallamos y no pudimos sacar a Charles. Pero sabemos que todavía está vivo, sentí su empuje mental en algún momento cuando estábamos cerca de la isla ".

"Wow", respiró Erik y apretó los ojos con los dedos. “Por supuesto, no lo matarán. Si lo quisieran muerto, ya lo habrían hecho en la escuela ”.

La resignación se apoderó de él cuando se sentó en el sofá. Ni Bestia ni Mystique dijeron nada mientras se frotaba la cabeza con frustración.

"Le harán daño ...", murmuró Erik tan callado, que ambos tuvieron que inclinarse para entenderlo. "Le harán daño".

"Erik, si nos ayudas, podríamos llegar a tiempo para ayudarlo a salir y ...", comenzó Mystique pero fue interrumpido por la voz desesperada y enojada de Erik.

"¡Ya has esperado tres putas semanas! ¿Crees que solo comieron pastel y tomaron té con él en ese momento? ”, Gritó y gesticuló con las manos en el aire. "¡Por el amor de Dios, él ya sufrió, estoy seguro!"

"¿Y harás algo al respecto, maldita sea?", Mystique le gritó y agarró el respaldo del sofá.

"Por supuesto que lo haré", siseó y se puso de pie. "Los mataré a todos".

Sabía que Charles sería la última persona en la tierra en estar de acuerdo con que Erik matara a toda una isla de científicos, pero después de lo que aprendió sobre esas personas, el impulso de terminar con sus miserables vidas era algo muy satisfactorio en su mente. En los últimos años, a menudo pensaba en Charles y en cómo estaba, pero nunca sintió la necesidad de verificarlo. Ahora que dejó a su amigo no hace mucho tiempo en términos amistosos y vio cómo sus otros amigos no pudieron rescatarlo, el primer instinto de Erik fue ayudarlo. Por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad, quería estar allí para Charles. Y sacarlo de esos laboratorios infernales. Siempre ha sido su culpa cuando algo malo le sucedió a su amigo. Así que ayudarlo era lo menos que podía hacer ahora que estaba en peligro, nuevamente.

**

"Es una isla, no lo olvides", dijo Bestia mientras estaban sentados en su laboratorio de investigación donde establecieron la poca información que tenían de la instalación. "Estamos atrapados si algo le sucede al avión".

"Puedo levitar y flotar sobre el océano si es necesario", dijo Erik secamente y jugó con el final de un mapa. “Usa mucho metal en tu cuerpo. Entonces no tienes que preocuparte por ningún avión ".

Bestia vaciló por un segundo demasiado largo. "No gracias. Todavía no confío en ti."

"¿Prefieres morir en ese infierno que dejarme ayudarte?" Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Erik. "¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez?"

"Para ayudarnos y ahora cállate y escucha a Hank", sonó la voz de Mystique mientras era seguida por un par de estudiantes. Algunos de ellos Erik ya los conocía pero olvidó sus nombres. La chica que derribó a Apocalipsis también estaba allí. De repente se alegró de usar su casco. Fue lo primero que se llevó con él cuando dejó Genosha y se fue con Bestia y Mystique.

“¿Qué se supone que deben hacer los niños?”, Preguntó y señaló con la barbilla hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

"Ellos vendrán con nosotros", Mystique explicó y los llevó más allá en el laboratorio de investigación. "Todos tienen talentos que podríamos necesitar".

Erik levantó una ceja y observó a la chica telepática pelirroja, que estaba parada en un rincón solitario y parecía como si quisiera desaparecer de inmediato. “Si tienes un telépata fuerte con poderes telequinéticos contigo, ¿por qué me necesitarías? Ella puede manipular todo, no solo el metal ".

“Sé que siempre te duele casi hasta la muerte cuando tienes que trabajar con otras personas. Pero también sé que después de que te enteraste de la situación de Charles, tienes en mente ir solo a la isla y no necesito ser un adivino para decirte que esta será tu muerte. Entonces, haznos un favor a todos, compórtate y haz lo que se supone que debes hacer ”.

La chica de pelo blanco. ¿Se llamaba Ororo? se rió entre dientes y siguió a Mystique después de su gran discurso con un par de cajas con uniformes. Todos tomaron un traje que hizo que el corazón de Erik se calentara y sus ojos se volvieran ciegos. Eran tan feos como siempre, con puntos negros y amarillos y tan simples que parecían que algunos de los niños los habían cosido juntos, pero eran lo que Erik también había usado todos esos años atrás y de alguna manera era un recuerdo conmovedor. Porque pertenecía a una época en que todavía estaba con Charles. Una época en la que él era más que ira y amargura. Donde hizo más que hacerlo llorar y sufrir. Una época en la que ambos se rieron y la pasaron muy bien como hermanos. O amigos O lo que sea que fue lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

"Claro, Mystique, di lo que quieras", dijo Erik con una sonrisa torcida y eligió no ir más allá en el tema.

"Volaremos sobre las instalaciones con el jet", explicó Bestia e intentó recuperar la atención de Erik, "El edificio tiene un gran techo donde podemos entrar. A partir de ahí solo podemos asumir lo que habrá dentro. La última vez dispararon con jeringas y otros dispositivos con sedantes. Las armas no tienen metal, ten cuidado.

Erik asintió mientras la mitad de su concentración ya estaba en esa misión.

“Iremos al oeste, Mystique y Scott tomarán el norte, Jean y Ororo irán al sur y el resto tomará la ruta este. ¿Entendido?"

Nuevamente, Erik asintió e intentó ser convincente, aunque ni siquiera sabía quién se suponía que debía ir a dónde, porque apestaba a los nombres. Bestia explicó algo sobre los dispositivos en sus cabezas. Entonces lo que llevaban y a Erik no le importaba. Los matará, sin importar lo que usen o lo que digan o hagan. Se llevaron a Charles y ese fue su primer error.

Cuando Erik reunió todas sus cosas en Genosha para la misión, sintió un silencio triste. ¿Por qué no estaba con Charles cuando sucedió? ¿Fue nuevamente culpa suya? Si se hubiera quedado con él, tal vez podría haber evitado el secuestro de Charles. Quizás hubiera sido diferente. Pero, en cambio, estaba en Genosha y probablemente pensó en otra guerra por mutantes mientras su amigo resultaba herido y arrastrado.

_Esta vez será diferente_ , pensó Erik mientras elegía dormir con su casco en la cabeza. No era como si no confiara en Charles, pero ahora que la probabilidad de que su telepatía fuera pirateada era alta, Erik necesitaba estar seguro. Necesitaba estar seguro de que Charles no se metería más en su cabeza de lo que ya estaba.


	2. Industrias Iaret

Al día siguiente, Erik esperó a los demás en la sala principal y se encontró un poco más nervioso de lo necesario. Fue el próximo desconocido lo que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Y mirar a los niños con esos uniformes lo puso aún más tenso.

"¿Listo?", Preguntó Bestia cuando pasó junto a Erik y fue directamente al avión negro. Mystique tomó algunas cosas con ella que parecían paquetes de primeros auxilios y siguió a su amiga. Los jóvenes estudiantes parecían un poco pálidos, pero también se subieron al avión. Erik fue el último en seguir. Su abrigo oscuro voló dramáticamente detrás de él cuando entró en el avión. El casco un poco más pesado de lo habitual en su cabeza.

Todos entraron en un silencio aplastante, después de que Bestia encendió el motor y voló por encima de la escuela hasta la isla. Pocos minutos después del comienzo, el chico de cabello gris encontró su voz y habló con Erik.

"Sabes ... me alegro de que estés aquí", dijo un poco nervioso. "Y estoy seguro de que el profesor también está contento".

Erik solo asintió e intentó ignorar el comienzo de una conversación incómoda. Pero el chico simplemente siguió hablando.

“Atrás en El Cairo, realmente pensé que querías destruirnos. Después de que hayas perdido... bueno, a tu familia y demás."

"Peter", llegó la voz de Mystique desde uno de los asientos frontales. "Ahora no es el momento."

"¿Para qué?", Erik se encontró repentinamente curioso. "Lo trajiste contigo a El Cairo, Mystique". Volvió a mirar al joven. “Y tengo la sensación de que quieres decirme algo. Eres Peter, ¿cierto?

"Ah, sí", asintió y se movió en su asiento. “Raven tiene razón, quizás ahora no sea el momento. Uh, ¿o es Mystique? ¿Cómo quieres que te llamen? ”, Cambió el tema de manera bastante inteligente.

"No me importa", la mujer de piel azul se quejó y miró por una pequeña ventana.

"Hubo un tiempo en que te importaba mucho", Erik le recordó los últimos años, donde ella vino con él para encontrarse y se convirtió en la gran Mystique en lugar de la pequeña niña de Charles llamada Raven. Pero en lugar de que ella alzara la voz, él la escuchó avistar y luego ignorarlo. Los otros niños permanecieron en silencio e incluso Peter ya no dijo nada.

Toda la situación en el avión se volvió aún más insoportable, por lo que Erik esperaba que llegaran pronto, para poder abandonar esta atmósfera pegajosa.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, vieron la isla. Bestia agarró el controlador y casi aplastó el plástico negro por puro nerviosismo. "Casi estámos allí. Intentaré aterrizar en el techo según lo acordado. Necesitamos movernos rápidamente entonces. Probablemente ya nos hayan visto."

Cuando Erik miró por la ventana, vio gente saliendo del gran complejo. "Estoy bastante seguro de que han visto el gran avión negro".

El edificio era más grande de lo que esperaba. En los mapas parecía grande, claro, ¿pero esto? Esto era casi una ciudad entera. ¿Cómo se supone que encontrarán a Charles allí?

Justo antes de que el avión pudiera aterrizar en la azotea, les dispararon. Por supuesto, les dispararon, pensó Erik para sí mismo mientras observaba cómo entraba humo en el avión.

"¡Fuera, fuera!", Gritó Mystique, mientras trataba de ayudar a los demás a salir de sus cinturones de seguridad. Todo se volvió ruidoso y los ruidos fuertes estaban lastimando el cerebro de Erik. Entonces el avión se estrelló.

Le tomó un par de segundos reconocer dónde estaba. Fuego, humo, gritos de Mystique. Luego, el pelaje azul lo agarró y lo tiró al suelo hasta que llegaron al exterior del avión. La cosa se había estrellado en uno de los muchos complejos de la instalación y había destruido la mayor parte. Algunas personas muertas yacían a su lado.

"¿Estás herido?", Preguntó Bestia con voz ronca y movió los dedos frente a sus ojos aún ajustados.

"Basta", se quejó Erik y golpeó las garras azules. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y que pasó?"

"Nos golpeó un ... supongo que misil".

"Ah claro ... ¿hecho de plástico o qué?"

"Obviamente. ¿O _querías que_ nos dispararan?" Bestia se levantó y rodó los ojos casi hasta su cabeza. "Estarán aquí en cualquier momento, mejor ..."

Y luego los niños gritaron cuando salía humo nuevo de los pasillos destruidos del edificio. Probablemente estaban en el segundo piso. ¿Tercero? Tal vez el primer piso? Erik todavía intentaba levantarse: sentía las piernas temblorosas y le dolían los ojos cada vez que miraba el blanco cegador que estaba en todas partes. Los pasillos, las luces, el piso, las paredes, todo era clínicamente blanco. Solo las piezas rotas del avión y algunos fragmentos de pared tenían un color diferente y más oscuro.

El humo se extendió rápidamente por los largos pasillos. Erik intentó correr, pero sus piernas no se movieron como él quería. Las fuertes sirenas sonaron a través del edificio y dejaron en claro que toda la ciudad del laboratorio estaba al tanto de su presencia. Los gritos de los niños se callaron hasta que ya no se escuchó a nadie. Erik cojeó tan rápido como pudo, pero fue en vano. El humo lo alcanzó y en el momento en que inhaló los químicos, supo que se había acabado.

**

Cuando Erik volvió a abrir los ojos, se sintió terrible. Sus párpados estaban hinchados, le dolía la cabeza y sus manos y piernas estaban inmóviles. Solo cuando miró a su alrededor por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto, sino en una pequeña celda que era tan blanca como todo lo que veía hasta ahora. Todo estaba hecho de plástico y vidrio, como si supieran que vendría a rescatar a Charles. ¿Por qué otra razón construiría una organización solo con materiales no metálicos?

Su casco había desaparecido y estaba solo. Solo una pequeña habitación blanca con un piso blanco en el que estaba sentado. Sus piernas y brazos estaban atados con puños apretados. No podía moverse ni una pulgada. Y antes de que Erik sintiera que los recuerdos de cuando estaba en prisión comenzaban a volver con todo ese blanco, vidrio y plástico, se abrió una puerta y una mujer delgada entró en la habitación. Su largo cabello negro estaba en fuerte contraste con el resto de las instalaciones.

"Bienvenido a Industrias Iaret, Magneto", dijo con voz tranquila. Detrás de ella había dos hombres grandes, probablemente de seguridad. Sostenían esas pistolas de plástico de las que hablaba Bestia. “Estás aquí porque fuiste negligente. Esperaba más ... resistencia ".

Erik parpadeó un par de veces para ajustar sus ojos que todavía se sentían muy hinchados. El humo o el gas probablemente no fue el mejor tratamiento que le pudiste dar a tu cuerpo. Poco después se preguntó qué pasaría con los demás, pero descubrió que no le importaban en absoluto. Lo más importante fue: "¿Dónde está Charles?"

"Directo al grano como siempre, ya veo", reflexionó la mujer y le dirigió una sonrisa seca. “Lo verás pronto. Cuando estamos en la fase final, podrás ver nuestro resultado de investigación más significativo. Pero ahora necesitamos tus poderes para la máquina. ¿Serías tan amable?"

Y con eso, los dos hombres grandes entraron en la celda de Erik y lo agarraron. Intentó defenderse, pero al final las esposas seguían demasiado apretadas y los hombres demasiado fuertes. Le pusieron algo en la oreja izquierda que parecía un pequeño audífono pero que inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse desagradable. Escuchó un leve susurro en su cabeza. Una voz familiar. Un empujón mental.

"Por favor, por este camino", dijo la científica y se hizo a un lado, para que Erik pudiera salir. Los dos hombres grandes abrieron las esposas y las tiraron al suelo. No lo tocaron, o lo agarraron, ni intentaron nada para impedir que corriera. Lentamente, Erik sintió que le funcionaban las piernas y cómo se levantó. Como una marioneta, se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde la mujer esperaba. El pánico se abrió paso por su mente cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el control de su propio cuerpo.

“No te preocupes. Solo estamos manipulando tu sistema endocrino. Tu mente está a salvo ”, le aseguró una falsa seguridad mientras lo guiaba a través de un corredor blanco. “Es sorprendente lo que aprendimos de tu pequeño amigo, Magneto. Porque sabes", Erik caminaba a su lado como si fueran viejos amigos hablando de los viejos tiempos, "controlar la mente de alguien lo es todo. No sirve de nada, si puedes doblar metal o disparar láseres fuera de tu cuerpo, cuando alguien te está dirigiendo mentalmente. Una palabra o una idea, y todo tu mundo cambia ".

Entraron en otra parte de la ciudad del laboratorio, donde mucha gente estaba trabajando en diferentes investigaciones. Algunos de ellos tenían animales a su alcance. Otros humanos. O tal vez incluso mutantes. Todos parecían estar a punto de morir en cualquier momento. Pálido, con círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y demasiado delgados.

Pero el científico continuó hablando como si estuvieran pasando por un hermoso parque. “Descubrimos que eso era muy fascinante y fuimos a estudiar esta habilidad. Pero sin un sujeto de prueba adecuado no podríamos investigar más. Encontramos otros telépatas, pero todos eran demasiado débiles. Sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para más investigación. Intentamos cosas diferentes: reanimación, coma, clones, pero ninguno de ellos sobrevivió a las pruebas el tiempo suficiente”.

Erik sintió que le hervía la sangre. Esos científicos eran todos iguales. Tomaron vidas mutantes y jugaron con ellos como si fueran juguetes desechables. ¿Hacer que? Tomar sus poderes y convertirlos contra sí mismos. Para sofocarlos. Para matarlos

Quería decir algo, discutir con ella, o simplemente acabar con ella, pero todo lo que hizo fue caminar junto a ella como una marioneta. El susurro familiar en su oído izquierdo un sonido constante en su cerebro.

La mujer alcanzó una puerta mecánica que se abrió tan pronto como puso su mano en una pantalla. En la habitación contigua había una mesa grande. Y muchas herramientas quirúrgicas hechas de vidrio. Erik sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. “Después de todo este tiempo finalmente nos enteramos de Charles Francis Xavier. Los acontecimientos de El Cairo le pusieron en el foco de atención. Después de todo, él estaba en nuestras cabezas. Alrededor del mundo."

Los grandes hombres llevaron a Erik a la mesa y esperaron a que se acostara. Y aunque todo en él quería resistir, hizo exactamente lo que quería de él. Él se acostó. La mesa estaba fría e incómoda. El plástico blanco hizo que su piel se erizara. Lo que habría hecho por cualquier cosa hecha de metal.

“Charles Xavier fue la selección perfecta. Entonces lo tenemos. Y hasta ahora es el ser más significativo en el que he trabajado”. Ella sonrió de nuevo y Erik quería vomitar. El lo sabia. Estaban usando a Charles. Hieriendolo. Tal vez incluso torturandolo. ¿Cómo podían sus amigos esperar tres semanas? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a esperar tanto?

Por un momento ella solo lo miró mientras estaba parada al lado de la mesa. Los hombres grandes salieron de la habitación y otras personas se unieron a ellos. Otros científicos, asumió Erik, cuando comenzaron a ponerle electrodos.

Metal.

Finalmente.

Y los dispositivos que le trajeron tenían pequeños pedazos de cobre para transportar electricidad.

“Las habilidades de Charles Xavier eran peligrosas, Magneto. Hiciste un buen trabajo con ese casco tuyo. Sabíamos que la telepatía es algo muy fuerte y, como psiquiatra, sé qué puede hacer una mente y qué no. Y proteger tu propio cerebro no es algo que la gente normal pueda hacer. Desafortunadamente, nosotros, y eso también te incluye a ti, somos esas personas normales, por lo que pensamos que necesitamos un dispositivo para protegernos. Fue entonces cuando tú y tu pequeño accesorio fueron útiles. Lo analizamos y nos sorprendió cómo se hizo. Probablemente no por ti, supongo, sino por alguien más. Fue increíble. Aunque nos llevó algo de tiempo reproducir el efecto en otras cosas".

Erik no estaba de humor para responder. Lo que escuchó fue horrible. Y quería que la pesadilla terminara. Su corazón se aceleró y bombeó adrenalina a través de él. Su mente y su cuerpo estaban luchando entre sí y le recordó su terrible pasado en Auschwitz, donde Shaw lo había hecho ver morir a su madre solo porque no podía controlar sus poderes. Y en este momento, no podía controlar nada. La falta de él lo hizo entrar en pánico.

Después de colocar todos los electrodos, la mujer se inclinó sobre él. "Con esto", señaló su pequeño dispositivo en la oreja que se parecía un poco a lo que usaba Erik, "ningún telépata puede llegar a nuestras mentes. Ni siquiera Charles Xavier. Porque con su poder pudimos mejorar nuestra tecnología".

Los ojos de Erik duelen. La luz sobre él era demasiado brillante. El blanco de las paredes lo cegaba. Y esas palabras le hicieron olvidar cómo respirar. De repente, la electricidad atravesó su cuerpo. Lo sintió pincharse debajo de la piel.

“Para ser sincero, tuvimos nuestras dificultades con él. Podría haber derribado a cada uno de nosotros, si no estuviera en tan mal estado. Tuvimos suerte, diría yo." Hubo esa sonrisa de nuevo, pero esta vez era distante. Como si estuviera pensando en algo en el fondo de su mente. “Siempre me pregunté por qué nunca usó su poder en todo su potencial. Solo con nuestra ayuda alcanzó un nivel que fue suficiente para pasar las pruebas. Había tanta fuerza en él que nunca había usado." Sus ojos se enfriaron nuevamente en un segundo. “Pero no importa, ¿verdad, Magneto? Probablemente te hayas preguntado lo mismo hace tantos años y supongo que todavía no tienes una respuesta."

Los golpes eléctricos se hicieron más fuertes y Erik jadeó de dolor. Sus músculos comenzaron a picar. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Pero no fue capaz de gritar o hacer algo. Solo su respiración fue más rápida.

“Oh, no te preocupes. No te mataremos. Solo queremos analizar tu habilidad y, por lo tanto, debemos tomar tus poderes. Es como - hm", y luego estaba pensando como una niña con un dedo en la barbilla, "Imagina que eres una batería. Una batería con mucha potencia. Y somos la máquina que toma este poder para funcionar. Pero no eres solo una batería, ¡eres una batería recargable! Tu cuerpo te recargará cada vez, para que podamos usarlo de vez en cuando".

De repente golpeó a Erik como el puño de Charles en el Pentágono: ¿Sus pequeños dispositivos solo funcionan con el poder de otros mutantes? ¿Es esa la razón por la que tenían tanta gente aquí que parecía que estaban muriendo? ¿Porque en realidad estaban pasando todas esas pruebas de drenaje?

“Eres como batería para nosotros, Magneto. Los mutantes tienen una habilidad especial que les permite usar su cuerpo de manera diferente que los humanos. Y nos aprovechamos de eso. Porque", y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar,"¿imagina cómo será, cuando ya nadie tenga que preocuparse por un libre albedrío? Habrá paz y orden. Regulaciones que todos siguen. No más preguntas feas. No más rebeliones. No más guerra."

Ella estaba loca. Más loco que él, y eso era algo.

“Con la ayuda de tus pequeños amigos, lograremos ese objetivo en solo unos días. Sabíamos que algún día vendrías por Charles Xavier, pero también trajiste más mutantes contigo. Mutantes fuertes y poderosos. Nos darán un gran avance ".

Oh dios, fue su culpa otra vez, ¿no? La muerte lo siguió como una enfermedad que no puedes curar.

“Cuando nuestro sistema finaliza con todos los procesos, podemos pasar al siguiente paso. Charles Xavier nos ayudará a llegar a todas las personas del mundo, como lo hizo una vez en El Cairo. Pero no solo les hablará, tomará el control sobre ellos. Él les dirá qué hacer y qué no. Y así podemos controlar la agresión y otros defectos humanos. ¿No son buenas noticias?"

No, Erik quería gritar, esos son los pensamientos de una mente enferma. Se enteró de eso en El Cairo después de darse cuenta de que traicionó a sus verdaderos amigos. Los ojos de la mujer todavía estaban sobre él, como si esperara una respuesta real. Pero después de unos segundos, ella simplemente se alejó de la mesa y del campo de visión de Erik. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y luego los científicos en la habitación se reunieron alrededor de la mesa fría.

Más electricidad pasó por su cuerpo y todo ardió. Probablemente su piel humeaba porque olía a carne quemada. Después de unos momentos en los que se preguntó si los demás estaban bajo el mismo tratamiento y si todavía estaban vivos, se desmayó.


	3. Tiene que haber otra forma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor Ellenchain:
> 
> ¡Este será un capítulo muy, muy oscuro! Así que ten en cuenta que te daré mucha angustia y sufrimiento. Alguien importante podría morir, por favor prepárate para ello. (No te preocupes, lo arreglaré todo)

Cuando Erik despertó, estaba de nuevo en su pequeña celda. Le dolía la piel y sentía la cabeza pesada. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar el techo blanco. El zumbido familiar todavía estaba en su cabeza. Asumió que la herramienta de control del cuerpo todavía estaba en su oído. No había cadenas. No hombres grandes. Solo Erik en su ropa vieja. Desgastado. Sin su casco. Y sin Charles.

Dios, ¿y si lo probaron de la misma manera? Probablemente hicieron cosas aún peores con él. Tenía que encontrarlo. Solo una vez en su vida necesitaba proteger a alguien que amaba, no matarlo. Solo por esta vez.

Pero incluso si intentaba luchar contra el zumbido y moverse, ni siquiera podía levantar un dedo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse como un viejo títere en un rincón.

Una vez, otro científico vino a ver cómo estaba. Después de eso, Erik recibió una infusión y no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le inyectaron. Después de un par de horas, (Erik no estaba seguro de cuántos habían pasado, porque la luz brillante estaba constantemente encendida, por lo que el efecto de la noche y el día era inexistente), alguien le trajo comida. Parecía una masa de algo saludable. Y sabía exactamente así.

De alguna manera, logró dormir un par de horas hasta que lo llevaron de vuelta al laboratorio. Bueno, en realidad no lo trajo alguien, simplemente caminó solo por el camino como un buen perro. Tan pronto como volvió a acostarse en esa horrible mesa, volvió la electricidad. Ni siquiera podía gritar, porque el empujón mental no lo permitió. Erik estaba atrapado en su propia mente y por primera vez le quiso pedir perdón a Charles. El nunca entendió. Probablemente todavía no lo hace, pero nublado por su dolor, todo en lo que podía pensar era en Charles y en cómo casi lloró en aquel entonces en ese avión después del Pentágono, cuando trató de hacer que Erik entendiera por qué tomó este suero para cambiar su ADN.

De vuelta en su celda, Erik se sintió exhausto y durmió lo que se sintió como un día entero, aunque quería mantenerse despierto. La comida era terrible y comenzó a entender por qué todas las personas aquí eran tan delgadas. Probablemente estaba destinado a satisfacer las necesidades del cuerpo humano, pero nada más.

Las pruebas continuaron y Erik sintió ganas de morir. No había salida: cada vez que sentía el metal a su alrededor, no podía controlarlo. El zumbido en su mente seguía siendo fuerte y después de la cuarta o quinta vez que fue a ese laboratorio, Erik se preguntó si este regulador podría ser el mismo Charles. La mujer científica no había vuelto a aparecer, por lo que Erik se quedó con especulaciones, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más tenía sentido: Charles era el que controlaba su cuerpo. Y Charles sería el que controlaría a todas las demás personas en este planeta.

Erik se preguntó si Charles todavía sería capaz de pelear. Tal vez ya había perdido la batalla y era lo que Erik llamaría cerebro muerto. Exactamente lo que probablemente había sucedido antes en El Cairo, y Erik no habría cambiado de opinión. Hubiera sido el cuerpo de Charles, pero la mente de Apocalipsis en él. 

Algo en Erik se rompió sin saber si Charles estaba bien o si ya estaba muerto. Se maldijo por ser tan egoísta y dejar a su mejor amigo solo todos esos años. Podrían haber estado juntos, después de todo, ¡él quería a Charles a su lado! Pero Charles no quería eso. Él fue quien le negó el futuro compartido. Él fue el que envió a Erik lejos y luego se enojó porque Erik hizo exactamente eso.

Erik se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos para reducir el dolor en el que estaba constantemente. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sintió que ya se daba por vencido. Cuando Charles ya estaba muerto de ideas y los otros X-Men en la misma posición que él, todo terminó. No hubo salida.

Justo en el momento, cuando Erik quería darse por vencido y esperaba que al hacerlo, volviera a ver a Charles al otro lado para pedir perdón, la puerta de su celda se abrió y entró la mujer científica. Pero parecía tener prisa.

"¿Estás bien? ¡Oh, Dios, tú también tienes esa cosa! Dame eso ”, dijo ella y se dirigió hacia él. Antes de que lo tocara, su mano se disolvió en la piel azul.

"Mystique", fue lo primero que Erik logró decir con su voz ronca después de que ella se quitó los pequeños auriculares y los arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, están locos!", Juró cuando se levantó de nuevo y ayudó a Erik a ponerse de pie. “Ya encontré a los otros. Están saliendo de aquí. Hank recuerda los mapas. Deberíamos apresurarnos a seguir con ellos.

"No", Erik tosió y tropezó contra una pared. "Necesitamos atrapar a Charles".

¡No sabemos dónde está! Si nos atrapan nuevamente, ¡podría haber terminado! Me las arreglé para escapar, porque me transformé en la perra científica y un joven asistente de laboratorio pensó que era ella. ¡Eso no funcionará por segunda vez!

Mystique tenía razón, pero no había posibilidad de que se fuera sin Charles. "Entonces vete. Lo buscaré solo."

"¿Qué? ¡Volveremos por él! Erik, no seas..."

Pero no la dejó terminar. Salió de la habitación con las piernas inestables y pasó por el pasillo. Él ya conocía la ruta a la sala de laboratorio, donde lo torturaron, pero el resto aún era desconocido. Entonces hizo lo que quería hacer desde que entró en el laboratorio de tortura: agarró las pequeñas cuerdas de metal y las usó. Algunas personas lo vieron en el camino y quisieron correr, pero Erik fue más rápido. Los mató con sus propias manos y Dios, se sintió tan bien. Se lo merecían. Incluso si solo estuvieran siguiendo órdenes.

Por otra parte, las sirenas sonaron a través de los pasillos. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la sala de laboratorio con el metal dentro, recibió un disparo con una de las jeringas de las que hablaba Bestia. En un segundo, todo se volvió negro de nuevo y Erik deseó haber matado a más personas en su corto camino.

**

Ya perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se ha despertado de la inconsciencia desde que llegó allí, pero esta vez se sintió diferente. Hubo esposas de nuevo. Pero más como una camisa de fuerza. Estaba de pie contra lo que parecía una pared, pero tal vez era algo más móvil. Frente a él había un pedestal con grandes máquinas. Todos estaban hechos de metal, pero Erik no pudo controlarlo.

"Ni se te ocurra, Magneto", escuchó a la mujer científica y esta vez, Erik sabía que no era Mystique. "Intentaste escapar... eso me lastimó. Fuiste nuestro precioso invitado y un gran paciente."

Ella entró en su campo de visión y lo miró con ojos estrictos. Su largo cabello negro estaba recogido hacia atrás, lo que la hacía parecer un poco mayor de lo que probablemente era. “Y encima de eso, tus amiguitos lograron escapar. Qué lástima. Espero que se ahoguen."

Erik se encontró relajado por un momento rápido. ¿Salieron de aquí? Bueno.

“Pero eso no importa. Al final serán liberados de sus defectos humanos como todos los demás". Tomó un portapapeles de una mesa cercana y lo examinó. “Estás aquí para darnos un poco más de poder. No quiero esperar más. La limpieza comenzará ahora."

Algunos científicos caminaron alrededor del pedestal y pusieron en marcha máquinas. Erik quería decir algo y de repente su voz volvió. Eso significaba que no había auriculares en su oído.

"¿Dónde está Charles?"

La mujer levantó la vista de su portapapeles y levantó las cejas. Con una voz monótona, dijo: "Justo allí".

Erik siguió su dedo hacia la dirección señalada. Con un corazón acelerado reconoció la estatua que estaba sentada en medio de las máquinas y herramientas.

Los brillantes ojos azules lo miraron directamente. Círculos negros debajo de sus ojos y la cara pálida mostraban claramente cómo debieron haberlo maltratado. Solo cuando los ojos de Erik vagaron por el rostro inmóvil de Charles, vio los puntos en su calva. Rojo y azul y violeta. Sangre seca sobre los cortes. ¿Le abrieron la cabeza? ¿Examinaron su cerebro, literalmente?

Charles se sentó como un cadáver en la silla en el medio de la habitación. Los científicos pusieron dispositivos en su cuerpo demasiado delgado. Llevaba solo una camisa blanca lisa y unos pantalones de chándal blancos que casi combinaban con el color de su piel. Las venas azules le cubrían los brazos y el cuello, mientras que muchas agujas pinchaban su piel. Erik quería gritar, pero nada salió de sus pulmones.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a dispararle a los ojos. Charles no se movió. El no hizo nada. Solo respiraba y miraba.

"¿Qué hiciste...?", Erik susurró y parpadeó la humedad en sus ojos.

"Lo analizamos", respondió la científica con frialdad y volvió a él. Ella ajustó algunos electrodos en su cuerpo y parecía concentrada. “Como te dije, Magneto, él es un telépata poderoso y no queríamos arriesgar nada. Necesitábamos tomar su libre albedrío primero, antes de poder tomar la voluntad de todas las demás personas. Eso tiene sentido, ¿verdad?"

"En absoluto", siseó e intentó evitar su toque. Pero al final, ella solo le sonrió y tomó su portapapeles.

"Lo que sea", fue todo lo que dijo mientras caminaba hacia otra dirección de la habitación y se unía a más científicos. "Comenzaremos ahora".

En las esquinas de la gran sala, Erik vio a otros mutantes que estaban atados a lo que parecía una carretilla de saco. Las máquinas estaban conectadas a ellos como lo estaban a Charles y a Erik.

Tan pronto como el zumbido de los dispositivos a su alrededor comenzó a aumentar, se puso nervioso. ¡Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer!

Luego miró a Charles, que parecía mirarlo pasivamente. El empujón mental era distante, pero presente. ¿Tal vez esa fue la respuesta? ¿Para llegar a Charles? Como solía hacer cuando todavía eran... ¿buenos amigos?

¿Qué podía perder?

" _Charles_ ", Erik intentó hablar a través del vínculo mental que recordaba muy bien. " _Charles, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Sigues conmigo?_ "

El zumbido de las máquinas aumentaba cada segundo. Los científicos observaron sus monitores, no en dirección a Charles o Erik.

“ _Charles, por favor. ¿Dónde estás? Déjame entrar... ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para sacarte de aquí!_ "

Pero de nuevo, no había nada. ¿Quizás Charles ya tenía el cerebro muerto? Quizás su mejor amigo ya no estaba allí. Erik cerró los ojos y se negó a creer en esa posibilidad. Buscó en su mente hasta el último rincón hasta que encontró los recuerdos de Charles y él. Los buenos, los que Erik no había tocado en años. En los que se reían y se sentaban juntos con un buen trago hasta que salía el sol de la mañana. Aquellos en los que la sonrisa de Charles hizo que sus ojos brillaran más que todas las luces del mundo. Aquellos, en donde sus pecas parecían profundizarse cada vez que se quedaba un día afuera con Erik en lugar de estar sentado todo el día detrás de sus libros. En los que miraba a Erik a los ojos y le contaba cosas bonitas. En los que tenía las mejillas rojas, cada vez que Erik le decía algo igualmente hermoso. Donde estaba feliz con Erik. Donde era feliz en general.

El empujón mental era más fuerte ahora y Erik sintió un pequeño tirón. Lo alcanzó antes de que se acabara el momento y, de repente, estaba de pie en la escuela. El laboratorio se había ido. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas y hacía que todo pareciera tranquilo. Era un día de finales de verano y el sol ya se estaba hundiendo. El ambiente era tranquilo y relajante. 

"Erik", llegó finalmente la voz familiar desde las escaleras. "Estás aquí."

"Charles", susurró Erik al ver a su amigo bajando las escaleras. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado en absoluto. Su cabello caía en sus ojos con cada paso que daba. "Estoy tan feliz de verte."

"Yo no", dijo Charles en un tono serio, cuando llegó al piso principal. Eso hizo que Erik se estremeciera. Con pasos lentos se le acercó. "Estar aquí significa que también te capturaron".

"Eso es cierto, pero encontraré la manera de sacarnos", prometió con demasiado entusiasmo. "Me alegro de que no destruyeron tu mente y -"

"Pero lo hicieron, Erik", murmuró su amigo mientras se veía cada vez más pálido. “Estoy atrapado aquí, no me queda ninguna conexión con mi cuerpo ni con nadie más. Me sorprende que hayas podido conectarte conmigo."

"Busqué activamente nuestro enlace", admitió. Por un momento pensó que Charles sonrió, pero tan pronto como parpadeó por segunda vez, esa sonrisa desapareció.

"Lo siento, amigo mío, que llegamos a esto", escuchó decir a su querido amigo. Sus ojos también azules brillaban en la puesta de sol. "Deseé otro fin para nosotros".

"No digas eso, Charles", Erik respiró, "Todavía podemos lograrlo".

Charles agarró su cárdigan azul oscuro y la juntó. Parecía que tenía frío. "¿Te dijeron lo que harán?"

Erik asintió con la cabeza. “Quieren usarte para manipular a la humanidad. Y también al tipo mutante. Para aniquilar el libre albedrío".

El sol se ponía muy rápido. El pasillo se estaba oscureciendo. “Usarán mi cuerpo para aniquilar todo, Erik. No puedo dejar que eso suceda".

“Y no lo harás, saldremos de aquí. Solo ... ¡Solo dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte a recuperar tu conexión!"

Pero Charles negó con la cabeza. Las cerraduras marrones se tambalearon en el aire. “Usan altas frecuencias y electrodos para manipular mi cuerpo y crearon un catalizador, como Cerebro. Pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. Cierran mi mente para que no interfiera. No encontré un camino de regreso a mi cuerpo. Y ahora es muy tarde. Puedo sentir que comenzarán a usar mis poderes para su plan de control de humanos y mutantes".

Erik volvió a sentir una sensación de impotencia. Mirando esos ojos azules dudando en elegir.

Elegir entre su mente atrapada dentro de su propia escuela o ...

"¿Qué planeas hacer, Charles?”, Preguntó Erik rápidamente y agarró a Charles del brazo. Se sentía tan irreal tocarlo. Después de todo, estaban justo en la mente de Charles. ¿O estaban dentro de su propia mente?

"Puedo controlar la mente de otras personas, pero también puedo controlar mi mente como la de otro ser, lo que significa ... no sé si funcionará, pero tengo que intentarlo". Su rostro se puso en blanco por un segundo. Después de eso, una expresión determinada se instaló en su rostro. “En el mismo momento, cuando intentan usar todos mis poderes y encender el catalizador, yo... me autodestruiré. Eso dañará el sistema y, con suerte, todo lo demás ". Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza. “Lo siento, amigo mío, que estés aquí. No puedo garantizar que mi plan no te afecte. Las máquinas pueden explotar y, dado que estamos conectados a los mismos dispositivos, puede suceder que: "

"No te atrevas", siseó Erik con puro veneno. "¡No te atrevas y pienses en el suicidio!"

Como si algo se rompiera dentro de Charles, abrió los ojos y pareció enojado. “¿Qué opción tengo? ¿Crees que quiero morir? Pero, ¿y si los dejo hacer lo que quieran? ¡Todo el mundo sufrirá por mi culpa! Necesito destruirlos y si eso significa que tengo que destruirme a mí mismo, ¡que así sea!"

"¡No dejaré que eso suceda, Charles!", Erik gritó y se preguntó por qué estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Incluso en un momento tan desastroso, todo lo que podían hacer era pelear.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer", dijo su querido amigo en un tono triste. El sol se puso y lentamente la escuela comenzó a desmoronarse. “Destruiré todo. Y solo puedo esperar que sobrevivas, Erik."

El doblador de metal quería objetar, decirle que de ninguna manera se quedaría a un lado y vería morir a Charles, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su amigo retiró el brazo del agarre de Erik y se retiró de él con ojos brillantes.

"Adiós, viejo amigo. Por favor, no me olvides”, fueron sus últimas palabras que hirieron a Erik casi hasta las lágrimas.

"Charles, por favor, tiene que haber otra forma -", pero fue interrumpido por una explosión fuera de la escuela. Se dio la vuelta para ver qué pasaba, pero de repente volvió a su propio cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos, la gente corría en diferentes direcciones, mientras que los ruidos provenían de las máquinas. Los científicos parecían estresados y algo parecía mal. Luego vio a Charles, o al menos a su cuerpo, que todavía estaba sentado en esa extraña silla con todos los dispositivos en él. Erik escuchó gritos, luego la primera máquina se descompuso y el humo se evaporó.

"¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo!”, Llegó la voz familiar de la mujer de cabello negro. Estaba parada frente a los monitores y agitó los brazos en el aire. Otros científicos siguieron órdenes e intentaron rescatar toda la misión.

Charles había logrado destruir las instalaciones. ¿Pero a qué precio? Cuando Erik volvió a mirar a su amigo, sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos y su boca separada. A su alrededor, humo y llamas repentinas.

Erik hizo todo lo posible para salir de la camisa de fuerza, pero no pudo mover nada más allá de sus dedos. Una explosión al final de la habitación mató a los mutantes ya moribundos. Daño colateral, habría dicho Erik. Pero en este momento, todos estaban dentro de la línea de daño colateral. Erik no se preocupaba por sí mismo, pero se preocupaba por Charles. Y estaba peligrosamente cerca de las máquinas en llamas.

Con mucha fuerza, logró caer al suelo y golpear algo duro con su carretilla. Se rompieron dos hebillas. Pero antes de que pudiera escapar de la camisa de fuerza, se produjo otra explosión y quemó el plástico. Las piezas voladoras golpearon a Erik en la frente. Por un breve momento vio estrellas y volvió a caer al suelo. Gritos, gritos y alarmas le llenaron la cabeza. Se sentía como Auschwitz. Todos a su alrededor estaban destinados a estar muertos. Todos, incluido él.

Pero no Charles. Todos menos Charles.

Cuando levantó la vista, los ojos azules comenzaron a moverse por primera vez. "¡Charles!", Gritó Erik, pero los ruidos a su alrededor eran más fuertes. "¡Charles!", Repitió, pero su amigo seguía ausente.

Entonces todo salió tan mal, que Erik deseó haber matado a todos los seres humanos en la tierra antes de que esto pudiera haber sucedido. La sangre comenzó a salir de la nariz de Charles. Luego fuera de sus ojos. Incluso fuera de sus oídos. Erik no se atrevió a mirar hacia otro lado aunque quisiera.

Charles se estaba muriendo. Dentro. En su propia mente.

Su amigo parpadeó la sangre de sus ojos. Lágrimas rojas corrían por su rostro y conectaban con la sangre que fluía de su nariz y boca.

Todo sucedió en un borrón, cuando Erik vio la cara de Charles moviéndose hacia él. Sus ojos buscando los suyos. Y al final, pronunció "Erik" antes de que la explosión final volara todo.


	4. Charles No. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor Eleichann:
> 
> Este capítulo es bastante oscuro. Pero te aseguro que mejorará.
> 
> Y dibujé una escena de este capítulo en un mini cómic: [ Link en Tumblr ](https://ellenchain.tumblr.com/post/183077127462)
> 
> [ Link Traduccion Tumblr ](https://aviirut.tumblr.com/post/636184601072697344/traduccion-al-espa%C3%B1ol)
> 
> PD. Las imágenes traducidas al final.

El polvo cubría su rostro y tuvo que toser. Todavía había llamas ardiendo en las máquinas a su alrededor, la alarma también estaba encendida, pero de alguna manera todo parecía haber llegado a su fin. Erik intentó levantarse, pero se encontró cayendo al suelo una y otra vez. La explosión fue tan grande que un fuerte tinnitus estaba en sus oídos. La gente muerta yacía en el suelo. Científicos, pero también mutantes.

Charles.

Cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie, notó algunos cortes en su propia piel, pero nada grave. Con piernas y manos temblorosas, se movió hacia el centro de la habitación. No pudo respirar. De repente no hubo aire. Todo quedó en silencio por un momento y Erik también sintió ganas de morir.

Charles yacía entre piezas rotas de las máquinas en un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Su rostro se volvió hacia Erik y parecía sin emociones. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sus ojos miraban a la nada y la sangre aún fluía de su cráneo. Toda la imagen era simplemente aterradora.

"Nein", respiró Erik desesperado y se puso de rodillas. "Nein, Charles..."

En el momento en que quería acercarse y tocarlo, una gran parte de una máquina se rompió y cayó sobre el Charles sin vida. Erik fue lo suficientemente rápido como para caer a un lado. Le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Charles estaba muerto. Estaba ... realmente muerto.

"Verdammt", Erik se atragantó y todavía no encontró suficiente aire para respirar. "¡Verdammt, Charles! ¿Wieso hast du das getan?"1

Lloró desesperadamente y esperaba que todo fuera un sueño, pero al final, temía que el peor de los casos fuera ahora realidad. Y además de todo, ni siquiera podía rescatar el cadáver de Charles para enterrarlo adecuadamente. Cuando pensó que su corazón ya estaba roto y no podía estar en peor forma, se equivocó.

"¡Maldición! Ese bastardo ”, llegó la voz familiar de la mujer de cabello negro. Ella y un par de otros científicos también lo habían logrado. "¡Él anuló el sistema! ¡Maldita sea, teníamos todo bajo control!"

Ahora que Erik era libre y no tenía ningún dispositivo de control mental en su cabeza, sintió que el abismo en su corazón se ensanchaba mientras más miraba a los científicos y sentía el metal debajo de sus dedos. Charles no hubiera querido esto, pero estaba muerto. Él tampoco hubiera querido estar muerto.

Invocó sus poderes y dejó que el metal flotara por la habitación. Mató a un científico tras otro. Y mientras lo hacía, pensó en su madre, Magda, Nina, Charles. Estaban todos muertos. Nuevamente, se preguntó si eso era lo que debía ser. Un monstruo. Un asesino. Un hombre solitario sin nadie a quien amar. Una figura desesperada en un papel menor.

"¡Joder!", Gritó la mujer responsable de todo eso. “Está bien, está bien, lo tengo, estás enojado, ¡pero no lo matamos! ¡Se mató! ¡De Verdad! Intentamos salvarlo, pero..."

Erik no quería escuchar nada de eso. Entonces, él solo le puso un tubo de metal en la cara. En el momento siguiente lamentó haberla matado tan pronto, pero quería que terminara ... todo. Una vez que mató a todas las demás personas en la habitación, su vista volvió a donde estaba enterrado Charles. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y no sabía si debería quedarse aquí y esperar su propia muerte o si debería intentar escapar y dejar todo atrás. Porque después de la muerte de su madre quería venganza y matar al bastardo responsable de esto. Después de la muerte de su esposa e hijo, prometió venganza contra la humanidad por su incapacidad para aceptar mutantes. Al final, entendió que la muerte de Shaw no trajo a su madre de regreso, sino que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. Comprendió que era responsable de que la gente le temiera después de todo lo que había hecho y que la muerte de su familia fue un terrible accidente causado por él mismo. Pero la muerte de Charles...

La muerte de Charles fue diferente.

Erik mató a las personas que lo tomaron y lo hicieron sufrir, pero al final, fue el propio Charles quien eligió morir. Por el bien de la humanidad. Por el bien del tipo mutante. Cuando todo llegó a su fin, fue él quien tomó el sufrimiento. Como siempre lo había hecho. Y lo tomó con gusto.

Erik estaba herido y desesperado. Sintió una agonía en sus intestinos alzándose. Pero no se parecía en nada a la ira que sentía antes. Este fue mucho más triste que los otros. Sintió que su corazón era una herida abierta. Charles siempre ha sido su mejor mitad: le mostró un camino de vida diferente que se negó a tomar, pero que aún reconoció. Charles vio bien en él, cuando el resto del mundo solo vio al monstruo. Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, Charles estaba allí y lo ayudó a levantarse.

¿Pero ahora?

¿Qué le quedaba?

Erik se paró en medio de la habitación y observó cómo las llamas se elevaban, hasta que los detectores de humo de emergencia se encendieron y dejaron caer la lluvia por el techo.

La seguridad entró en la habitación, pero Erik los mató con más metal que encontró en las máquinas antes de que pudieran acercarse a él. Con una última mirada al lugar donde fue enterrado Charles y con la imagen de sus lágrimas sangrientas, comenzó a salir de la desastrosa escena. Le dolía el corazón y no sabía si lograría salir de las instalaciones, pero al menos quería intentarlo. Charles lo hubiera querido así. Estaba muerto, pero la escuela todavía estaba allí. Sus hijos lo esperaban. Alguien debería decirles. Y algo dentro de Erik estaba seguro de que esta vez, finalmente, se quedaría en la escuela. Al menos por un par de meses. El vendría a casa. Por Charles

El pasillo estaba lleno de pedazos rotos de vidrio y plástico. Algunos animales se dirigían a las salidas. Erik siguió a algunos patos hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

"¿Dónde está la salida, maldita sea?", Maldijo Erik y se dirigió a otra dirección. Pero de nuevo, un callejón sin salida. No había plan, ni mapa, ni siquiera señales de salida. ¿Se suponía que era un laberinto?

En su camino hacia una salida, se encontró con más personas. Mutantes, seguridad y científicos. Erik pasó y mató a los de seguridad y a los científicos con un pequeño hilo de cobre que salió de una máquina. A los mutantes les permitió irse.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras, no estaba seguro de en qué dirección debía ir. Después de unos segundos de consideración, decidió subir. Tal vez lo habían retenido en el sótano y esta era la salida. Pero solo aparecieron más seguridad y científicos que necesitaban ser asesinados. 

Erik no encontró placer en eso, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo. Era algo que tenía que hacerse.

Después de horas de caminar y matar, Erik se sintió exhausto. Se apoyó contra una pared y cerró los ojos.

“¿Por qué maté a esta perra científica tan pronto? Debería haberle pedido que me mostrara la salida antes de torturarla”, murmuró Erik y se frotó los ojos. Se sentían hinchados y sensibles por todo el llanto. Todo duele: su cuerpo, su mente, su alma y su corazón. La muerte de Charles fue algo que había visto venir, pero no tan pronto. Y no así. Pensó que estaba preparado para ese momento, pero obviamente no lo estaba. Tal vez la muerte de un ser querido fue algo para lo que no puedes prepararte.

De repente, alguien se movió detrás de él. Erik se preparó para sacar otra alma inútil de la faz de la tierra, cuando miró a los brillantes ojos azules.

Las manchas marrones enmarcaban sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.

Pequeñas pecas en su nariz.

"Imposible...", Erik respiró y miró a la cara pálida y familiar.

Charles estaba de pie al final del pasillo, vestido con ropa blanca que se parecía mucho a otra camisa de fuerza, pero no estaba encadenado ni atado. Todo lo contrario: caminaba libremente sobre la sangre de los muertos con los pies descalzos como si estuviera corriendo en medio de un campo de flores.

"Yo... te vi morir", ahogó a Erik con absoluta sorpresa el ver a su amigo parado frente a él, caminando, con cabello y luciendo... bien. Absolutamente saludable No había un rasguño en él.

"Erik", llegó la voz tranquila de Charles. Un poco demasiado callado y tímido, pero definitivamente era él. "Eres ... Erik, ¿verdad?"

Charles dio unos pasos hacia adelante y casi cayó sobre un cadáver, pero se contuvo antes de la caída. Charles había dejado pequeñas huellas en el suelo con sus pies ensangrentados. Erik necesitó unos segundos más hasta que se dio cuenta de que esta persona frente a él era realmente Charles. Vivo.

Quería correr hacia él, tomarlo en sus brazos, apretarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Pero antes de llegar a su amigo, un puñado de soldados vino del otro lado del pasillo y disparó. Esta vez con balas reales, pero no de metal. Erik fue atrapado por sorpresa y simplemente cayó al suelo. Ninguna bala lo golpeó, por suerte.

Pero a Charles le dispararon directamente en la cabeza.

Con los ojos abiertos cayó al suelo e inmediatamente murió. Era como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar, entre todos los demás muertos. Como si hubiera sido solo un espejismo.

Erik no podía creer lo que veía. Charles fue asesinado de nuevo. ¡Justo en frente de sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada contra eso! ¿Qué clase de destino terrible fue este?

"¡Todavía hay uno vivo! Mátalo", llegó la orden de un soldado que estaba de pie junto al cadáver de Charles. "¡Por ahí!" Estaba señalando a Erik.

Esta vez se recuperó antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de disparar, tomó el cable de cobre de antes y lo dejó fluir por el cuello del soldado. Fue cuestión de segundos hasta que todos cayeron al suelo. Erik se dirigió sobre los cadáveres a Charles. O lo que quedaba de él.

Estaba acostado entre otros dos hombres muertos con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando la pared blanca cubierta de sangre. Erik no estaba seguro de si estaba viendo cosas o si esto era real. Charles murió, fue enterrado debajo de un gran pedazo de piedra y otras cosas de una máquina que explotó justo a su lado. Entonces, ¿quién era este?

Erik extendió la mano hacia el gemelo de Charles. Su cabello era tan suave; ¿Siempre ha sido tan suave? Quienquiera que fuera, le dolió a Erik de la misma manera que ver al verdadero Charles yaciendo muerto ante sus pies. Las lágrimas se dispararon en sus ojos y se desbordaron por su mejilla. Con un movimiento lento y gentil, cerró los rígidos ojos de Charles.

"Dios, Charles ... ¿Qué pasó?", Sollozó, mientras acariciaba su cabello castaño. “Regresaste y ... ahora también estás muerto. ¿Qué diablos pasó?"

Se quedó allí sentado durante unos minutos hasta que aparecieron más soldados y dispararon de inmediato. Erik los mató a todos. Uno después del otro. Todavía se sentía entumecido, pero se dijo que era lo correcto. Después de otra ola de asesinatos, quería llevarse el cuerpo de Charles con él y al menos enterrarlo adecuadamente. Quizás en la escuela. O en un lugar hermoso.

Entonces oyó la voz de Charles otra vez: "Erik".

Se dio la vuelta para ver a otro Charles parado en el otro extremo del largo pasillo blanco. Llevaba exactamente la misma ropa, tenía el mismo corte de pelo y los mismos ojos azules brillantes como el que Erik sostenía en sus brazos. 

"Qué demonios...", comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo aún vivo.

"Eres Erik, ¿verdad?", Preguntó con la misma voz que el primer Charles. O el segundo, dependiendo de cuál debía ser el primero.

"Yo... yo soy", murmuró, pero no estaba seguro de si se necesitaba una respuesta. Si este Charles también morirá en cualquier momento, entonces...

"¿Soy... yo?", Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos al descubrir al Charles muerto en los brazos de Erik.

Erik tardó un largo segundo en recuperarse de la extraña escena. “Sí, eso es... ese también fuiste tú. Quiero decir ... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Tú también eres Charles?"

El hombre extraño asintió. “Soy Charles Xavier. Y tú eres... eres Erik Lehnsherr, ¿verdad? Recuerdo tu nombre y tu cara. Te ves muy familiar."

Erik no estaba seguro de si estaba contento de ver a otro Charles u horrorizado. Porque algo definitivamente estaba muy mal. ¿Estaba viendo cosas que no existían o alguien bromeaba con su mente o... o qué se suponía que significaba eso exactamente?

"¿Eres ... eres su gemelo? ¿Tenía gemelos Charles?”, Erik preguntó en voz baja y se puso de pie, mientras volvía a dejar al muerto Charles en el suelo.

“No, no tengo gemelos. Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú ”, admitió y se acercó unos pasos. "Él es una copia perfecta de mí".

La alegría en el corazón de Erik creció cuando un Charles vivo se acercó a él. Hubo este extraño sentimiento de esperanza. En un segundo, examinó el pasillo en busca de más soldados. El primer error no se debe cometer por segunda vez.

"Tal vez él es mi clon...", reflexionó Charles mientras inspeccionaba el cadáver como uno de esos científicos.

“Entonces también eres un clon. Porque el original ... se veía muy diferente a ti."

"¿Cómo puedo ser su clon, cuando se veía diferente?"

Era como hablar con una versión más joven de Charles. Cuando todavía era ingenuo e inocente. No es que haya perdido estos rasgos con los años, pero se debilitaron significativamente con su edad. “No tenía cabello y no podía caminar. Obviamente eres capaz de caminar y aún tienes cabello. Pero estoy 100% seguro de que el que no tenía cabello ni piernas era Charles Xavier. No tú."

De repente, esta versión de Charles parecía ofendida. "¡Pero también soy Charles Xavier!"

Erik respiró hondo. "No...", comenzó y pensó en su Charles. El muerto El que lamentaba haberse suicidado para salvar al mundo. El tonto. El _realmente tonto_. Regresaron algunas lágrimas y Erik quería matar a más de esas horribles personas que lo torturaron. Solo para adormecer el dolor.

"… ¿él murió?" Charles No. 3 lo miró con una expresión de dolor. “Lo acabo de ver en tu cabeza. Estabas pensando en él. Realmente se veía diferente. Pero también puedo ver... que éramos muy parecidos".

"¿También eres un telépata?", Preguntó Erik sorprendido. "Entonces eres realmente... ¿su clon?"

Charles levantó un hombro y se mordió el labio. "Tal vez... no lo sé. No me siento como un clon. Pero tampoco recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió antes de despertar hace unos minutos ".

Ahora Erik estaba alerta. "¿Te despertaste? ¿Dónde?"

Charles No. 3 señaló la dirección de donde venía. “Una gran sala con monitores. Algunas personas querían lastimarme, pero pude escapar ”.

"Llévame allí. Tal vez podamos encontrar una respuesta a todo eso".

Dejaron a Charles número 2 entre los otros muertos y siguieron adelante. Era difícil caminar junto a un Charles Xavier que no era exactamente Charles Xavier. Tenía la cara, los ojos, el pelo y todo lo que su Charles también tenía. Pero cuanto más Erik miraba al clon a su lado, veía las diferencias. O tal vez solo se convenció a sí mismo de creer eso. Porque después de todo: el verdadero estaba muerto.

Cuando llegaron a otro complejo del edificio que Erik no reconoció, Charles No. 3 señaló una puerta dañada. Casi parecía que un elefante lo había atravesado. Algunos científicos muertos yacían en el suelo, pero no había sangre a su alrededor.

"Esa fue la habitación en la que desperté", le dijo a Erik y dejó de caminar.

"¿Había alguien contigo?"

"Solo yo y algunas personas que querían matarme". Su voz se volvió más oscura con cada palabra. Además de su humor.

Erik ignoró la atmósfera cambiante y gesticuló hacia la habitación ahora vacía. "¿Que les pasó a ellos?"

"Los maté primero".

Y con eso, el corazón de Erik dio un vuelco. Lentamente, miró a Charles No. 3. "¿Tú... los mataste?"

Ojos decididos se encontraron con los suyos. "Por supuesto. De lo contrario me habrían acabado. No tuve elección."

"Siempre hay una opción. Tus propias palabras." Erik no estaba seguro si estaba contento de ver a un Charles capaz de matar o si estaba aterrorizado. Porque un Charles inocente con obviamente poco o ningún conocimiento de quién era y poderes mutantes muy fuertes, que vive desde hace un par de minutos fue de alguna manera una combinación alarmante. Su amigo siempre había jugado al buen tipo y actuaba como si fuera humano cuando, de hecho, fue capaz de derribar todo un país mientras estaba sentado en una silla de ala bebiendo su té de la tarde. Muy a menudo, Erik estaba furioso por la ignorancia de Charles hacia el tipo mutante; sin ayudarlos y aún jugando al buen profesor cuando todo el mundo se estaba derrumbando. Ahora vio a un Charles frente a él que aparentemente estaba completamente de acuerdo con matar gente. ¿Estaría bien con matar a Erik también si él debe hacerlo? ¿Si se sintió amenazado por Erik? Lo reconoció, sabía su nombre y que no se parecía en nada a las otras personas en esta instalación, pero ¿era suficiente para no dañarlo? O lo conocía porque tenía una _buena razón_ para hacerle daño?

"No recuerdo haber dicho eso", admitió Charles No. 3 después de escuchar la cita de Erik. Se giró para mirarlo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Algo brilló en sus globos oculares. “Me recuerdas claramente, pero yo no te recuerdo a ti. No recuerdo nada Déjame mirarte a la mente. Quiero recuperar mi memoria".

"De ninguna manera", Erik soltó. "No tienes permitido estar en mi cabeza".

Charles No. 3 lo observó por unos momentos en completo silencio y con una mirada curiosa en su rostro. De repente frunció el ceño. "¿No éramos amigos?"

Erik sintió que la mente extraña se acercaba a la suya y dio un paso atrás. "¡Para! ¡Dije que no tienes permitido hurgar!

“Pero necesito saber quién soy. Solo sé mi nombre y el tuyo. Que soy un telépata y... que obviamente no soy el verdadero Charles Xavier". Los ojos azules se entrecerraron. “Y eso me hace sentir... muy triste. Porque estaba tan seguro de que soy yo". Miró su palma y escaneó cada arruga. "Que soy Charles Xavier".

La garganta de Erik se sintió constreñida. ¿Fue todo un sueño loco? ¿Una alucinación que alguien plantó en su cerebro? ¿Era realmente un clon de Charles? ¿Qué querían hacer con todos esos clones? ¿Hay aún más?

"Quizás", respondió Charles de repente y parecía tan horrorizado como el propio Erik.

"Para. La última advertencia. Aléjate de mi mente."

Y como si Charles finalmente se volviera un poco más como él, asintió lentamente y se retiró de los pensamientos de Erik, aunque obviamente no le gustaba. "Como desees."

Ambos miraron la habitación destruida frente a ellos. Parecía el laboratorio donde sostenían a Erik e hizo que su estómago se retorciera incómodo. Pero luego vio muchos papeles en el suelo.

"Tal vez son importantes", murmuró más para sí mismo que para Charles No. 3, pero no obstante respondió.

“¿Esos documentos? ¿Qué quieres con ellos? Ya miré a través de ellos. Muchos números y palabras extrañas que no sé ", dijo y observó a Erik quien de todos modos tomó los papeles.

"No recuerdas nada más allá de tu nombre o el mío, supongo que es natural que no puedas descifrar ningún registro científico", observó Erik y miró a través de la gruesa carpeta. Estaba realmente lleno de números y notas extrañas. “Lo llevaré conmigo. Hank puede leerlo. Estoy seguro de ello."

Los ojos de Charles No. 3 se abrieron un poco. "¿Hank? Ese nombre suena familiar. ¿Quién es él?"

El hombre de cabello castaño volvió a avistar y cerró la carpeta con los registros de Charles. "Un amigo. Tuyo."

"¿No es nuestro amigo?" Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraron como si quisieran llorar de inmediato. "¿Realmente éramos enemigos?"

"No, Charles, no es tan fácil..." Justo cuando quería comenzar un largo discurso sobre sus diferentes puntos de vista sobre el tipo mutante, y preguntándose si Charles sabía sobre el significado de la palabra 'mutante', algo chocó contra un pared unos pasillos lejos de ellos. Tanto Erik como Charles se estremecieron ante el fuerte ruido. Una sirena volvió a sonar.

"¿Qué pasó?", Charles respiró en estado de shock y agarró el brazo de Erik. Su mano estaba tibia. Algo que tomó a Erik por sorpresa.

"¡¿Erik?!", gritó una voz familiar a través de los pasillos blancos y vacíos. "¿Estás aquí? Dios, ¿qué pasó?"

De repente, Mystique cruzó la esquina y se sobresaltó al ver a Erik y Charles. “Oh dios, ¿lo has logrado? ¿Lograste salvarlo? ¡Y ambos están ilesos! ¡Qué milagro! Dios, Charles, lo siento mucho."

Pero Erik la interrumpió. "Él no es Charles".

Charles No. 3 volvió la cabeza hacia Erik y pareció herido. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque no eres él". Y con eso, Erik liberó su brazo. “¡Eres solo un clon! ¡El verdadero Charles está muerto!"

Mystique jadeó y observó la escena con completo horror. "Q-Qué... Charles está muerto? ¿Pero quién es este?" Solo después de eso pareció darse cuenta de que se suponía que Charles no debía caminar. Y tener cabello. "… ¿Un clon? ¿Realmente clonaron...?"

"Aparentemente, sí", Erik resopló y caminó hacia su ex pareja. "¿Estás aquí con el jet?"

Le tomó un momento responder. Sus ojos estaban pegados a Charles No. 3. “S-Sí. Hank está en la cabina. Esperándonos. Los otros también te están buscando."

"Entonces nos vamos".

Con grandes pasos, pasó a la mujer azul y al clon. Erik no podía señalarlo con el dedo, pero algo hizo que le picaran los ojos. Tal vez fue el polvo del choque o los sentimientos hirientes dentro de su corazón que surgieron cada vez que pensaba en el verdadero Charles.

"¿Qué pasa con los otros clones?", Escuchó a Charles No. 3 preguntar. "¡No podemos dejarlos aquí!"

"¿Hay otros clones tuyos? Esto es tan jodido! ¡Esto es tan, tan jodido!", Mystique comenzó a gritar histéricamente. "¿Y el verdadero Charles? Nuestro Charles? ¿Dónde esta el? ¿Está realmente muerto?"

Erik se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos y se dio la vuelta. Le costó mucho no llorar delante de ellos. "Lo está. Te contaré todo lo que sucedió cuando estemos a salvo. Ahora ven. Volaremos esta instalación. Y mata a quien quede."

Al instante, Mystique se quedó en silencio. "¿Estás bromeando, verdad? ¿Quieres matar... a los clones de Charles? ¿Y todos en esta isla?"

"Sí", fue todo lo que Erik logró decir sin estallar en una rabia hiriente y se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección al avión. Quería irse de este infierno. Y tal vez... solo tal vez, él se despertará en su cama en Genosha y pensará en Charles, quien también estaba acostado en su propia cama en la escuela pensando en él. Vivo. Sin pelo y sin piernas. Justo como estaba destinado a ser.

Pero cuando llegó al avión y vio a Bestia a través de la ventana de la cabina, también vio el reflejo de Charles No. 3 siguiéndolo. Parecía pálido y ansioso. Mystique estaba justo detrás de él. Sus ojos todavía se abren por la sorpresa.

"Erik", comenzó Bestia y parecía aliviado. "Me alegra verte de una pieza".

Me alegro de verte también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Maldición, Charles ¿Por qué lo hiciste?


	5. ¿Quién eres?

Cuando Erik despertó, todavía estaban en el aire. El constante temblor del suelo frío del avión lo despertó. Al principio, miró a su alrededor y notó que Mystique estaba sentada junto a él, sosteniendo la enorme carpeta de documentos de Charles. Y justo después de pensar en Charles, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y le dolía el pecho. Mystique miró en su dirección y parpadeó un par de veces antes de que ella le hablara en voz baja.

"¿Cómo?", Fue todo lo que preguntó. Erik necesitó un segundo para reaccionar a esa pregunta de una palabra.

"¿Qué _cómo_?", Preguntó de vuelta con voz ronca. Aún le dolían los huesos y todo su cuerpo se sentía débil. El ruido del avión le hizo zumbar la cabeza.

De repente, la poderosa cambia formas Mystique se convirtió en la niña de Charles mientras miraba la grapa de documentos en sus brazos. Aparentemente le tomó mucho esfuerzo construir una oración coherente. "Como murió…?"

Erik la examinó y se preguntó si era el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad. Y si no, ¿Cuándo habría sido el momento adecuado? 

Sus ojos vagaron por el jet. Asientos vacíos seguidos de más asientos vacíos. Finalmente, en un rincón oscuro cerca de las miles de computadoras de tablero de Hank, se sentó Charles No. 3. Todavía se veía pálido y miraba sus pies. No se movió en absoluto. Solo se sentó allí y sé quedó mirando. Erik se preguntó por un momento en qué estaba pensando o si estaba pensando en algo porque de alguna manera esta persona, incluso si se parecía a Charles, parecía ser un alienígena.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, Mystique pateó la espinilla de Erik. "¡Dime cómo!", Exigió en voz más alta, pero más temblorosa.

"Se suicidó", respiró Erik; sus ojos aún permanecían en Charles No. 3. "Querían usarlo como arma y separaron su mente de su cuerpo para abusar de sus poderes".

De repente, todo el avión se volvió aún más silencioso que antes. Incluso Hank parecía escuchar ahora. ¿Dónde estaban los niños? ¿Los otros mutantes? ¿Tomaron otro avión?

"Oh Dios", hipo Mystique y presionó los documentos más cerca de su pecho. "¿Lo viste? ¿Estabas con él? ¿Cómo paso?"

Y de repente los ojos azules se levantaron y miraron directamente a los de Erik. Sin romper el contacto, Erik asintió. “Él mató su propia mente. Sin ella, su cuerpo se descompuso y las máquinas se sobrepasaron. Todo explotó. Al final... ", Erik necesitaba tragar para evitar temblar en su voz,"... se suicidó y casi todos los involucrados en ese momento ".

"¿Te dijo todo eso?", Preguntó Bestia desde la cabina. Erik sintió que el avión se hundía. Pronto llegarían a la escuela.

"Estaba en su mente... me contó su plan en sus últimos momentos".

De repente, Mystique se movió en su asiento, por lo que Erik tuvo que romper el contacto visual con Charles No. 3, que parecía más sorprendido con cada minuto.

"¡¿Estabas con él y no lo detuviste?!", gritó con un tono desesperado. “¿No había otra opción para salvarlo? ¡¿Realmente lo dejaste morir al final?! ”

Una pequeña parte de Erik sabía que estaba triste y conmocionada por la historia, pero la mayor parte de él se enojó por la acusación.

"¡Elegiste huir en lugar de ayudarlo!", Le gritó y se enderezó, aunque todavía estaba sentado en el suelo. “¡Esperaste tres semanas enteras para rescatarlo! ¡No hiciste nada para ayudarlo! Entonces, sí, al final, ¡todo lo que pude hacer fue verlo morir! Y déjame decirte esto: ¡me perseguirá para siempre! ¿Quieres saber cómo murió? ¿Si? ¡Te digo cómo!" Y con eso se olvidó por completo de esa tristeza que se convirtió en rabia. "¡Destruyó su propia mente, sangrando por la nariz, los ojos, la boca y las orejas! ¡Sufrió tanto tiempo y, al final, tuvo que sufrir aún más hasta el punto de que casi con mucho gusto tomaba la muerte como último recurso! ¡Y después de verlo morir, tuve que mirarlo a los ojos! ¿No te atreves a acusarme de no ayudarlo, porque dónde estabas? ¿Dónde diablos estabas?"

"Erik", llegó la voz tranquila de Charles desde el otro extremo del avión. "Basta".

Mystique ahora lloraba desesperadamente y solo se aferraba a los documentos. Bestia sostenía nerviosamente la rueda. Erik no se dio cuenta de que todo el avión estaba temblando porque no podía controlar sus poderes. Los ojos azules parecían cansados en su dirección.

_Dos palabras_ , pensó Erik. Dos palabras y sintió ganas de estrellarse en mil pedazos. Charles No. 3 todavía lo miraba como si esperara que finalmente dejara ir toda esa rabia y tristeza. Pero Erik no estaba listo. Ahora no. Aún no.

Pero sí soltó el avión, por lo que Bestia pudo volar de nuevo correctamente.

El resto del vuelo se mantuvo en silencio, solo interrumpido por el hipo silencioso de Mystique.

**

Cuando llegaron, el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas. La escuela estaba llena de niños pequeños y algunos maestros. Erik los miró con los ojos hinchados. Como si Bestia hubiera leído su mente, le habló en voz muy baja:

“No queríamos alertarlos a todos y provocar un pánico. Solo los profesores sabían que el profesor había sido secuestrado. Los niños pensaron que estaba en un viaje de negocios ".

"Qué inteligente de tu parte", respondió Erik sarcásticamente. "¿Y qué les dirás sobre él?" Señaló a Charles No. 3, que estaba muy quieto junto a Mystique. La expresión cansada todavía estaba en su rostro, pero también una gran cantidad de asombro. Erik solo pudo resoplar. “Ni siquiera recuerda su propia casa. Míralo. Mira a la escuela como si fuera retrasado".

Bestia se ajustó las gafas y apretó los labios azules. “¿Por qué hablas así de él? ¿No estás feliz de que Charles no esté... muerto? ¿Qué todavía queda un Charles?"

Erik sintió una risa saliendo de su boca incluso si no tenía ganas de reírse en absoluto. "Hablas de él como si fuera una nueva especie". Sus ojos comenzaron a arder cada vez que miraba en dirección al impostor. “Él no es Charles. Charles esta muerto. Se mató. Lo vi morir."

"Esto puede ser solo un clon, pero aún así, es Charles", Bestia avistó y se hizo a un lado para ir a Mystique. “Comprobaré la carpeta si puedo encontrar nueva información. Y examinaré los datos de video que pude rescatar. Después de eso ya veremos. Mientras tanto... les diremos a todos que el profesor está enfermo y que necesita descansar. Esperemos que eso mantenga a los niños a raya ”.

"Buena suerte con eso", siseó Erik y miró hacia el avión. "¿Conseguiste mi casco?"

"Por supuesto no."

"Genial", fue todo lo que dijo después de saber que acababa de perder otra cosa que apreciaba y le fue quitado. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que Erik quería irse a casa. No había necesidad de que se quedara en la escuela. Una versión de Charles estaba allí. Y aparentemente todos estaban contentos con esa solución. Entonces, Erik se alejó del grupo y se dirigió hacia el final del campo de aterrizaje.

"¿A dónde vas?", Bestia gritó detrás de él. Justo antes de que Erik pudiera decidir si saltar del techo de la escuela o simplemente volar de regreso a Genosha, Mystique se estaba interponiendo en su camino. "¿Huyendo de nuevo?"

Sabía exactamente dónde empujar para provocar una reacción. "Nunca me escapé de nada".

"Lo hiciste", ella lo corrigió en un tono venenoso. Pero sus ojos todavía estaban rojos por todo el llanto, por lo que se mostró menos feroz de lo que le hubiera gustado. “Te escapaste cuando Charles más te necesitaba. ¡Y ahora te necesita de nuevo y tú te escabulles por la puerta trasera _otra vez_!"

Erik quería argumentar que Charles fue quien lo envió a la playa y que Erik se había negado a regresar las últimas veces porque irse a la jubilación no era una opción, pero nunca escapó de sus responsabilidades, ya que Charles No. 3 se acercó. Cada palabra que Erik quería decir ahora estaba atrapada en su garganta.

“¿Es aquí donde vivimos? ¿En una escuela?", Preguntó en un tono inocente. "¿Somos maestros?"

De nuevo, Erik sintió furia en la espalda. Este no era Charles. De ningún modo.

“Eres un profesor, Charles. Esta es tu escuela ¿No te acuerdas?”, Mystique le dijo de una manera muy Raven; lleno de amor y cuidado.

Los ojos azules se iluminaron. “¿ _Mi_ escuela? ¿Soy dueño de una escuela?"

"Realmente no recuerdas...", murmuró, pero aún sonrió en la dirección del clon. "¡Pero no te preocupes, recuperarás tu memoria de alguna manera!"

Charles No. 3 todavía miraba el enorme edificio con puro asombro. "¿Soy... soy rico?", Fue todo lo que dijo después de eso.

Mystique se rió entre dientes y pareció haber olvidado que este Charles no era su hermano. "Tú eres rico. Muy rico."

"Eso es increíble", dijo Charles No. 3 y sonrió.

Erik tuvo que irse después de eso. Verlo sonreír no era nada que pudiera soportar en este momento. Entonces, se giró con un dramático balanceo y se fue volando. Todo lo que pudo escuchar fue el gemido enojado de Mystique y la voz aún asombrada de Charles: “¿Puede volar? ¡Eso es increíble!"

**

En su camino de regreso a Genosha, Erik se preguntó si este clon era solo una versión infantil de Charles, porque el asombro constante era algo que recordaba muy claramente del verdadero Charles en los primeros meses de su encuentro.

Cuando llegó a su hogar actual, mucha gente le preguntó qué sucedió y dónde estaba. Pero fue directamente a su casa, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama. Se quedó mirando su mesita de noche durante las próximas horas y pensó en todas las cosas que sucedieron en los últimos días hasta que se quedó dormido por agotamiento.


	6. Amigo o enemigo

"Erik".

Su suave voz lo despertó. Cuando Erik abrió los ojos, miró directamente a los azules. Sus mechones de color marrón oscuro descansaban suavemente sobre la almohada blanca en la que parecía hundirse. La tenue luz del sol brillaba detrás de él en la habitación tenuemente iluminada y lo hacía parecer un santo. Estaba acostado de lado, mirando directamente a Erik y parecía estar muy cómodo debajo de la todavía cálida manta. También debe haberse despertado hace unos minutos.

"Charles", murmuró Erik con voz ronca y miró a su viejo amigo unas cuantas veces más hasta que movió la mano para tocar las mejillas ligeramente rojas con sus pequeñas pecas llenándolas.

"No", Charles respiró tembloroso, pero no se movió. Erik detuvo su mano a mitad de camino y se preguntó por qué no podía tocarlo. “Siempre se te permitió tocarme, amigo mío. Pero ya no más."

De repente, Erik recordó lo que sucedió. Charles llevaba esas ropas blancas que le habían dado. La gran cadena alrededor de su cuello. Y antes de que Erik se diera cuenta de que la mañana pacífica no era más que una ilusión, Charles parpadeó las primeras gotas de sangre de sus ojos.

"No quería morir", gritó en silencio. "Quería más tiempo..."

Erik sintió que le dolía el corazón y le ardían los ojos mientras miraba a su amigo acostado en sábanas ensangrentadas sin el conocimiento para poder detenerlo. Él solo se quedó allí. Como Charles. Solo los silenciosos sollozos de él llenaban la habitación.

“Quería cambiar el mundo; para que sea un lugar mejor".

Un leve tinnitus comenzaba en los oídos de Erik.

"Quería que volvieras a casa".

La sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz, orejas y boca mientras hablaba. Un charco de líquido rojo se estaba formando a su alrededor.

"Yo te quería."

La sangre subió hasta que Erik se cubrió con la mitad de su cuerpo. Se ahogarían.

"Quise."

Erik no pudo moverse. Necesitaba la mañana pacífica de regreso, pero luego recordó que este tipo de mañana nunca había sucedido. Solo entonces, cuando viajaban para encontrar otros mutantes, se despertaron uno al lado del otro con dolor de espalda y dolores de cabeza debido a las camas baratas y las numerosas bebidas que tomaron la noche anterior.

Que tiempo ha sido. ¿Y ahora? Se estaba ahogando en la sangre de Charles.

**

Se sobresaltó al despertar al momento siguiente. La sangre y Charles se habían ido. Solo sábanas blancas en las que Erik estaba enredado. La luz de la mañana ahora fue reemplazada por un día nublado. Una rápida mirada a su mesita de noche le dijo que ya había pasado el mediodía.

Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado por su pesadilla y se preguntó por qué soñó con esa mañana pacífica primero. Después de todo, no tenía relación con la muerte de Charles. Tal vez era una forma de ilusión ahora que sabía que esto nunca volvería a suceder.

Con sus poderes mutantes hizo algo para comer, aunque no tenía ganas de comer. Pero su cuerpo lo necesitaba después de toda la comida blanda en la institución donde estuvo recluido los últimos días. Comió en silencio. Solo miró a su cuenco e intentó no pensar en nada relacionado con Charles. A la institución. O los clones.

Por supuesto, eso no funcionó por mucho tiempo. Y así, Erik estaba sentado en su patio trasero mirando pasar las nubes y se preguntó por el paradero de los otros clones. Se había desmayado antes de que volaran la isla. Y estaba 100% seguro de que ya sea Bestia o Mystique, no habían tenido las bolas para hacer eso. Era muy probable que más Charles falsos estuvieran corriendo. Y Erik no estaba seguro de poder matar a uno de esos clones. Explotar toda la isla, no encontrarse con ninguno de ellos y fingir que solo estaban durmiendo de todos modos (y por lo tanto no sintieron nada) lo hizo menos horrible para él. Después de todo, no eran reales… ¿lo eran?

“ _Pero necesito saber quién soy. Solo sé mi nombre y el tuyo. Que soy un telépata y... que obviamente no soy el verdadero Charles Xavier. Y eso me hace sentir... muy triste. Porque estaba tan seguro de que soy yo. Que soy Charles Xavier._ "

Esas fueron las palabras de Charles No. 3. Solo recordaba su propio nombre. Y de Erik. Eso de alguna manera hizo las cosas un poco más complicadas. ¿Era Erik lo suficientemente importante como para ser recordado? No Raven, no Hank, no la escuela, ¿pero Erik? 

Por un momento, Erik dejó que su mente divagara al posible "qué pasaría si":

¿Qué pasaría si este clon de Charles fuera realmente una versión de Charles Francis Xavier? ¿Y todos los otros clones igualmente? ¿Cuál habría sido el propósito de eso? ¿Por qué lo clonaron en primer lugar? ¿Para probar diferentes métodos de su investigación abusiva? Tener múltiples telépatas si uno de ellos... ¿moría? ¿No eran los mutantes solo baterías para ellos? Entonces, ¿clonaron el más importante? ¿Qué pasaría si la conciencia de Charles estuviera en ese clon ahora? ¿Qué no estaba realmente muerto pero que simplemente no recordaba debido a la transmisión de su mente? Un nuevo cuerpo con solo... ¿amnesia?

Erik sintió que sus párpados temblaban. Esos pensamientos lo pusieron nervioso. Pensar demasiado en eso también lo puso muy triste. Porque el viejo cuerpo de Charles puede estar muerto ahora, pero si este clon también es Charles y solo una versión olvidadiza de él, entonces no se han perdido, ¿verdad? Charles solo necesitaba recordar su pasado y él sería su antiguo yo. 

Tal vez eso era lo que estaban haciendo en este momento. Bestia estaría en sus laboratorios, investigando mucho sobre el nuevo Charles y finalmente le daría la confirmación de que estaba sano. Y después de eso, lo dejarían vagar por sus mentes para recordar quién era él alguna vez. Al final, él sería verdaderamente Charles Francis Xavier.

Recordaría quién era Erik. Lo que le había hecho. Que tenían muchas diferencias y que a veces se odiaban por sus puntos de vista. Que las cosas no fueron fáciles entre ellos y probablemente nunca lo serán. Que había un amor mutuo entre ellos pero que la causa mayor de los mutantes era más importante para ambos. Al final, nada hubiera cambiado.

Al final vivirían sus vidas separadas, nuevamente. Y de alguna manera eso hizo que Erik se calmara. Que Charles no estaba muerto. Que acababa de tener amnesia.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarse acerca de los otros clones, las cosas que habían sucedido en los laboratorios y que Charles aparentemente había matado a mucha gente allí, Erik se fue a la cama nuevamente. Era demasiado temprano para que él durmiera, pero la constante especulación lo agotaba.

Pasaron tres días donde evitó a la gente de Genosha lo mejor que pudo. Pero finalmente le contó a un chico lo que había sucedido para sacar esos sueños y mecanismos de afrontamiento que lo mantenían despierto por las noches. Este tipo instó a Erik a regresar a la escuela y ver qué estaba haciendo Charles. Seguía siendo el enemigo y si esos científicos locos le hubieran dado más fuerza, entonces podría ser una amenaza mayor que antes. Especialmente por su amnesia. El buen chico Charles probablemente estaba muerto y el nuevo podría haber sido peor. Él mató sin dudar después de todo.

Entonces, Erik regresó a la escuela con su viejo auto mientras estaba mucho más nervioso que las noches anteriores cuando pensó en Charles como una versión infantil de su antiguo yo. ¿Qué pasa si el chico tenía razón? ¿Qué pasaría si Charles fuera ahora un arma y no un buen profesor en una silla de ruedas?

Cuando llegó, todo parecía ser normal. Los niños jugaban afuera, aunque todavía estaba nublado y hacía un poco de frío. Vio algunas caras familiares pero no podía recordar sus nombres. Se estacionó frente a la entrada, no se molestó en llamar o esperar hasta que alguien le abriera la puerta y acabara de entrar al edificio. Algunos maestros lo miraron con asombro mientras los niños solo miraban.

"¿Dónde está Bestia?", Preguntó en voz baja, con suerte amenazadora. Debido a que las noches de insomnio y el pensamiento constante sobre la muerte de Charles lo hacían sentir agotado y débil, lo que esperaba no lo hacía menos imponente. Seguía siendo Magneto. Genosha necesitaba un líder fuerte. Y la escuela es un recordatorio constante de que la humanidad es la malvada en esa guerra.

"¿Qué quieres?", Vino las voz de Mystique. Ella estaba en su forma humana de nuevo. Como la vieja y buena Raven. "¿Despejaste tu mente y te decidiste?"

"No realmente", él le respondió en un tono serio y decidió descartar la idea de burlarse de ella por su apariencia. "¿Dónde está Charles No.3?"

"¿Charles No. 3?", Repitió Raven con los ojos muy abiertos.

“El primero se suicidó. El segundo recibió un disparo entre los ojos. Este sobrevivió. Entonces él es el número 3”, explicó Erik y no se molestó en que algunos niños pudieran escuchar la conversación.

Su antigua mano derecha lo miraba con absoluto asco. "Eres lo peor."

Erik ignoró sus palabras. "¿Donde esta él?"

Le tomó otros segundos de siniestra mirada antes de caminar hacia los laboratorios. Erik la siguió sin decir una palabra.

Cuando llegaron, Bestia estaba sentado entre muchas computadoras y suministros de laboratorio. Pero no Charles. Solo cuando Raven se aclaró la garganta levantó la vista. Sus ojos, incluso si el pelaje azul casi los ocultaba, se abrieron más. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quiere ver a Charles", le informó Raven antes de que Erik pudiera. "No. 3 ", añadió en un tono venenoso y se cruzó de brazos.

"Oh genial", dijo Bestia en un tono sarcástico. "Charles también quería verte. Le conté lo que le dije en los últimos 20 años, pero parece que esta vez el destino funciona a su favor”.

"Ahórreme la conferencia y dígame lo que quiero saber", exigió Erik aunque sabía que no estaba en condiciones de exigir nada.

"¿Y eso es?" Bestia también se cruzó de brazos. Erik no fue muy bienvenido, pero parecían dispuestos a cooperar. Probablemente por Charles No. 3, que no se veía por ninguna parte.

"Los documentos. ¿Qué encontraste?"

Bestia sonrió y arqueó las cejas, pero no respondió. Erik simplemente continuó.

“El video. ¿Hubo algo útil en ello?"

De nuevo, nadie respondió de inmediato.

"¿Y qué hay de los otros clones? ¿Dónde están? Supongo que no explotaron la isla. Entonces todavía están en algún lado, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué hay del clon que sacamos de allí? ¿Es él una amenaza? ¿Puede recordar algo más que antes? ¿Lo dejaron entrar en sus mentes?"

"Está bien, detente", Raven lo interrumpió de repente y se paró frente a él. “No estás aquí para ver a Charles porque estás preocupado por él. ¡Estás aquí porque temes que él pueda ser una amenaza para ti y Genosha! Eres asqueroso, Erik! ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Qué hay de Charles? ¿No quieres saber cómo está? ¿Después de saber que él es "solo un clon"? ¿Que estuvo discapacitado durante 20 años porque lo lastimaste? ¿Que perdió todo en ese entonces? ¿Que tiene que volver a perderlo, al menos en su mente? ¿Que tiene que recordar todos esos años sin estar realmente allí? ¿Que alguien más vivió esta vida que ahora necesita adoptar?"

Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y Erik sabía que algo había sucedido en los últimos tres días. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue cómo Charles tuvo que vivir de nuevo todas esas cosas terribles a través de los ojos de diferentes personas y derrumbarse. De nuevo. Se adormeció con el alcohol o las drogas o lo que sea en lo que pusiera los dedos.

"Tomo de tus palabras, ¿lo dejaron entrar en sus mentes?", Preguntó Erik en voz más baja que antes.

"Queríamos, sí", Bestia se puso a hablar, "pero se negó".

Erik no creía en sus oídos. "¿El se negó?"

Con un suspiro bajo, Bestia se levantó y tomó algunos papeles de su escritorio. “Después de que te fuiste, gracias por eso, Erik, no sabíamos qué hacer. Pero Charles notó nuestra impotencia y se ofreció a quedarse quieto todo el tiempo que necesitáramos. Estuvo de acuerdo en probar su cuerpo en cualquier enfermedad o complicación. No encontramos ninguno, gracias a Dios por eso. Es un ser humano sano. Quizás incluso más saludable que antes. Después de todo, este cuerpo no sufrió 10 años de abuso de alcohol y otras drogas".

La culpa vibró literalmente en el aire hacia donde Erik estaba parado. Raven guardó silencio y se detuvo junto a él; los brazos aun cruzados.

“Su columna vertebral está intacta; su cabello crece normalmente. Sus ondas cerebrales son un poco diferentes a las de antes, pero aún tenemos que revisarlo más".

"¿Qué diferente? ¿Qué significa eso?" Erik sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

“Todavía no lo sabemos, Dios, ¿no escuchaste? Necesitamos probar eso más allá. Déjame terminar de hablar ", Bestia gruñó en su dirección. Tomó otro papel de su escritorio solo para lanzarlo en otra dirección. “Cuando le ofrecimos que se nos metiera en la cabeza para ver qué hombre era, se negó con las palabras 'que no quiere saber'. Vio algunas piezas del pasado y no le gustó. ¿Asumo que estaba en tu cabeza?"

Erik asintió con la cabeza. De repente sintió que algo le subía por la espalda. ¿Fue culpa? ¿Fue tristeza? En cualquier caso, lo hizo sentir inseguro.

"Excelente. Él sabe que era profesor y que es el dueño de esta escuela. También sabe que somos sus amigos y que creció con Raven. Pero él no recuerda nada personal. Como su infancia o cualquier cosa más allá de eso. Los últimos días siguió leyendo sus viejos libros para recuperar al menos algo de conocimiento que alguna vez tuvo ".

“Y él aprende bastante rápido. Incluso más rápido que antes, diría yo”, interrumpió Raven el monólogo de Bestia.

“Eso es porque una parte de su cerebro recuerda lo que ya había aprendido hace tantos años. Porque esa es la otra gran cosa: es la copia exacta de... bueno... nuestro Charles. Nuestro antiguo Charles."

La inseguridad dentro de Erik aumentó con cada una de las palabras de Bestia.

"No pude descifrar cada detalle en los informes, pero fue suficiente para ver que clonaron a Charles varias veces pero fallaron al principio". Bestia tragó por un segundo antes de reanudar su charla. "Hubo muchos clones fallidos de Charles que murieron casi en cuestión de horas pero tenían funciones cerebrales totalmente capaces".

La implicación hizo que Erik se estremeciera. Jugaron con Charles. Jugaron con todo lo que era él. Cada clon de Charles era una especie de versión del verdadero Charles. Y todos murieron en tan poco tiempo. Erik quería matarlos de nuevo. Especialmente esa perra científica.

“Sí, sé lo que estás pensando. Esto es horrible. Y también una razón por la cual la clonación está prohibida... generalmente. Pero todos sabemos que no cumplieron con las reglas en absoluto". Bestia se apoyó contra una de sus mesas con suministros. “Después de que lograron clonar a Charles correctamente, lo reprodujeron varias veces para asegurarse de que tenían suficiente material para trabajar. Y tan loco como suena, es lo que nos devolvió a Charles. El clon es Charles, pero nunca tuvo la intención de aprender nada o interactuar más allá de las instalaciones. Estaba destinado a ser una fuente de energía para su gran plan de aniquilar el libre albedrío en caso de que el verdadero Charles muriera por agotamiento. Ese era su propósito. No se molestaron en darle recuerdos o algo así. Eso hubiera sido inútil y una pérdida de tiempo".

Bestia avistó. Se hizo un largo silencio entre los tres mutantes hasta que el científico golpeó distraídamente la superficie de la mesa. “Después de que Charles se dio cuenta de que no estaba destinado a vivir en absoluto, se retiró a su habitación. Eso fue ayer. Desde entonces permanece en silencio y solo visita la cocina de vez en cuando. Y después de mirar las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, creo que es mejor no estresarlo con más información".

"¿Qué viste?", Preguntó Erik cuidadosamente, sabiendo que podría no gustarle la respuesta a esa pregunta. De hecho, a Bestia le costó mucho encontrar las palabras correctas.

“Además de torturar a otros mutantes y animales, lastimaron mucho al Charles original. Le abrieron el cerebro y examinaron todo lo que querían saber. Incluso tomaron partes de él e investigaron cómo reaccionaría Charles ante ciertas luces u otros estímulos sin el pedazo de cerebro que tomaron."

El corazón entumecido de Erik comenzó a llenarse de ira otra vez. Odio. Y todo lo que quería destruir a la humanidad. Pero antes de que Erik pudiera formar su plan para destruir la tierra, Bestia agregó.

“Es terrible, sí, pero lo que más me pone nervioso es lo que viene después. Los clones se despertaron uno tras otro y fueron asesinados en minutos. Un clon recibió un disparo justo delante de tus ojos, ¿verdad?"

Los flashbacks volvieron a Erik y lo hicieron estremecerse. Entonces él solo asintió.

“Todos fueron asesinados antes de que pudieran salir de su habitación. Los científicos los mantuvieron en tubos. De alguna manera, el sistema los liberó, probablemente porque se sobrepuso y se activó la alarma. Todo el proyecto se estaba quemando, por lo que eliminaron a todos los mutantes y clones antes de que algo peor pudiera suceder. La única razón por la que un clon logró escapar fue:"

"Él los mató primero", Erik interrumpió a Bestia con una voz monótona.

Tanto Raven como Bestia permanecieron en silencio por un momento. "¿Lo viste?"

"No, Charles No. 3 me lo dijo".

"¡Deja de llamarlo así!", Le gritó Raven y resopló enojada.

"¿Él te dijo? Entonces supo lo que estaba haciendo...", Bestia murmuró y miró por encima de las grapas de papel. “Quizás fue solo un instinto. Todos se defenderían si alguien amenazara con matarlos. El solo fue lo suficientemente rápido ".

"¿Y ahora estás seguro de que no volverá a matar?"

Bestia miró a Erik con ojos determinados. Pero sus palabras lo fueron menos. "No."

“ _No_ , no es una buena respuesta, lo sabes”, Erik aclaró la situación en la que se encontraban. “No sabemos quién es o qué queda del verdadero Charles Xavier. ¿Y si lo jodieron y lo convirtieron en un monstruo?"

"Oh, ¿te refieres al que tu eres?", Interrumpió Raven y se acercó. “No te preocupes, hasta ahora es el Charles Xavier que todos conocíamos. Inocente y enormemente tonto cuando se trata de ciertos temas".

"No es tonto", dijo la voz de Bestia, mientras golpeaba con uno de sus grandes pies. “Pero sí, muestra el comportamiento típico del Charles original. Aparentemente, la única diferencia se produjo en los laboratorios, cuando intentó escapar."

Erik miró a través de la habitación. "Muéstrame cómo escapó".

"¿Estás seguro, quieres ver eso?", Preguntó Bestia y arqueó una ceja.

"Por supuesto. Necesito saber si Charles es una amenaza o no ”, dijo, con cuidado de no decir 'Charles No. 3' para evitar más discusiones.

“Eso no depende de ti. Te fuiste. Y con eso dejaste tu derecho a opinar sobre este asunto ”, Raven resopló enojado.

Erik la ignoró y movió la barbilla hacia los monitores detrás de Bestia. "Muéstrame."

Aunque Bestia no estaba convencido de que era bueno mostrarle a Erik las imágenes, se dio la vuelta y buscó en algunos archivos hasta que se abrió un reproductor multimedia y mostró una habitación blanca llena de herramientas de tortura y un cubo blanco. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que una alarma comenzó a sonar. Bestia volvió a hacer clic en el reproductor y las imágenes avanzaron.

"¿Probablemente es donde la instalación comenzó a incendiarse?", Preguntó mientras observaba el inicio del sistema de rociadores en el video. Erik solo asintió y se encogió un poco. Los recuerdos aún estaban frescos. Las noches sin dormir con Charles a su lado tampoco ayudaron a superarlo.

“Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el sistema se averiara. Aquí... Charles ahora está despierto ", Bestia murmuró y señaló con un dedo azul en la pantalla. De hecho, Charles No. 3 ahora estaba saliendo del cubo y parecía débil. La cámara estaba unida al techo, por lo que la cara de Charles estaba oculta por su cabello.

Tan pronto como estuvo de pie, unos pocos hombres entraron en la habitación. Probablemente la misma seguridad que estaba matando a todo el complejo. Y que fue asesinado por Erik.

De repente dejaron de moverse y dejaron caer sus armas. Charles No. 3 no hizo nada más que quedarse allí. Finalmente, se pudo ver una parte de su rostro, pero la calidad del video era demasiado baja para mostrar detalles sobre su expresión. Los hombres se agarraron la garganta, se movieron por la habitación y finalmente cayeron al suelo. Erik recordó que no había sangre. Solo gente muerta. Ahora sabía por qué:

Charles les hizo olvidar cómo respirar.

Toda la escena terminó en unos dos minutos. Charles No. 3 salió de la habitación con los pies inestables. Cuando salió de la habitación, Bestia detuvo el video.

“Entonces te encontró. En el pasillo”, dijo y observó la expresión de Erik. "Supongo que te reconoció en un instante".

"Lo hizo", respiró Erik y se alejó de las computadoras. Lejos de Bestia. Lejos de Raven.

"Erik", comenzó Raven, "Charles es un telépata muy poderoso, siempre lo fue. Podría habernos matado a todos si hubiera estado de humor. Pero no lo hizo. Y que él matara ahora era solo una reacción para defenderse. Tenemos suerte de que al menos un clon haya sobrevivido y de que Charles todavía esté con nosotros".

"No había necesidad de dejarlos sufrir", dijo Erik con voz monótona. "El verdadero Charles nunca hubiera hecho eso".

“¡Él _es_ el verdadero Charles! Una versión inocente de él. No volvería a hacer esto, estoy seguro de eso”, explicó Raven y sacudió la cabeza. “Cuanto más aprende sobre sí mismo o sobre otras personas, más se comporta como él. Solo dale tiempo."

“En realidad, es una copia exacta de la versión original, pero al final podría diferir aquí y allá. Sus ondas cerebrales son, como dije, un poco diferentes. Pero más pruebas mostrarán cuán diferentes son al final. Creo que sus poderes son más fuertes que antes. Hasta ahora podía sentir y escuchar a las personas que viven en la siguiente ciudad. Eso es impresionante. El Charles original no pudo hacer eso. Y en este momento Charles está sentado en su habitación y no los usa en absoluto, lo que significa que ya puede controlarse bastante bien. No tenemos que preocuparnos de que nos haga daño. Es muy consiente." 

Las palabras de Bestia debían ser cuidadosas, no tan alegres como las de Raven y no tan pesimistas como las de Erik, pero al final todos dijeron lo mismo: Charles No. 3 era una versión diferente del verdadero Charles Xavier y nadie podía predecir su comportamiento como antes.


	7. Esta era tu casa

Erik necesitaba salir del laboratorio por un momento. Todo esto fue demasiado. Primero, tuvo que ver morir a Charles dos veces y ahora su mejor amigo científico le estaba diciendo que Charles No. 3 era en realidad Charles, pero en una versión más diferente de lo que todos habían pensado. Matando a otras personas.

Estaba de pie en el pasillo, mirando el suelo gris. Era el pasillo que conducía a Cerebro y Erik se preguntó si Charles No. 3 lo usaría. Después de lo que Bestia había dicho, Charles No. 3 fue capaz de hacer incluso más que solo sentarse detrás de una máquina y hablar con otros humanos o mutantes. En otras palabras: Charles No. 3 era una amenaza. Una peligrosa amenaza que nadie pudo predecir.

Sin decirle a Mystique o Bestia salió del sótano y subió las escaleras. En el camino vio a muchos niños y maestros, algunos curiosos, la mayoría con miedo. Y nuevamente, Erik se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si simplemente debía irse y dejar que los demás manejaran lo que surgiera. Charles estaba vivo, al menos en forma de clon, y eso era todo lo que importaba, ¿verdad? Pero, de nuevo: si este clon era algo diferente a Charles, algo más asesino y sangriento, entonces necesitaba ser detenido. Y la idea de que alguien más fuera a interferir en todo este desastre para evitar que Charles No. 3 hiciera algo estúpido hizo que el estómago de Erik se retorciera. Si este clon tiene que encontrar un final, Erik quería ser el que se lo dé.

Al final estaba parado frente a la habitación de Charles. La puerta estaba cerrada y no se oía nada detrás. Silencio absoluto. Lo único que estaba en los oídos de Erik era su corazón martilleante. Si este clon realmente era Charles, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Y qué si no fuera así? ¿Qué va a hacer?

Sin esperar otro momento de un par de pensativos innecesarios, llamó. Y esperó. Pero no hubo respuesta. ¿No se le permitió entrar? ¿Charles No. 3 ya había entrado en su cabeza y sabía lo que iba a hacer antes de que él mismo lo supiera? Dios, Erik deseaba su casco. ¿Por qué lo dejó en esa isla? Debería buscarlo. Era, después de todo, un elemento de seguridad. Algo que calmó a Erik cuando estaba cerca de Charles. E incluso cuando no lo estaba, porque uno nunca podría saber cuándo Charles estaba usando Cerebro.

¿Pero tal vez estaba dormido? Erik volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más agresivo. Pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Así que fue lo primero: a Erik no se le permitió entrar. ¿Pero eso lo detuvo alguna vez? No en realidad no.

"Charles, voy a entrar ahora", declaró Erik y abrió la puerta. No estaba cerrada, pero eso no habría hecho ninguna diferencia. La cerradura estaba hecha de metal.

Cuando entró en la habitación, buscó esos cabellos marrones pero no encontró ninguno. No en la cama, ni en el baño, ni en el balcón. Charles no estaba en su habitación. ¿Pero no dijo Bestia que se aisló arriba? Por otra parte, Erik recordó que Charles visitaba la cocina de vez en cuando. Entonces, Erik salió de la habitación de Charles y se dirigió directamente a la cocina. Dos mutantes estaban sentados allí: un hombre grande y brillante y una mujer con el pelo corto. Pero no Charles.

"¿Está el profesor aquí?", Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. En cambio, se miraron y salieron de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

"Qué demonios-", Erik maldijo y miró a su alrededor. Pero no hay rastro de Charles. ¿No estaba también leyendo muchos libros viejos para recuperar parte de su memoria sin entrar en la mente de alguien?

Entonces la búsqueda continuó y Erik fue a la biblioteca. Se alegró de recordar dónde estaba todo. La escuela había sido, después de todo, un hogar para Erik. Aunque solo por algunas semanas.

Pero en la biblioteca, solo encontró a algunos estudiantes que conversaban sobre un libro. En el momento en que Erik entró, dejaron de hablar y lo miraron con ojos grandes.

"¿Viste al profesor?", Erik preguntó de nuevo sin dudarlo. Los estudiantes parpadearon un par de veces hasta que un niño sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Dónde está?", Intentó de nuevo, pero los adolescentes lo miraron con ojos asustados. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Alguien lo ha visto?", Erik comenzó a perder los estribos y dio un paso hacia el grupo. Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso amenazador, con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta, sintió el empujón mental. El reconfortante y relajante empujón.

" _Por favor, amigo mío, no te los comas_ ", llegó la voz tranquila de Charles en su cabeza. " _Estoy arriba. En tu habitación._ "

Con un resoplido molesto, salió de la biblioteca y dio dos pasos a la vez mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Solo cuando llegó al pasillo de Charles y sus habitaciones, necesitaba recordarse que ya no era su habitación a la que se dirigía. Que ya no vivía aquí y que no iba a ir a Charles para hablar sobre mutantes por encima de un viejo juego de ajedrez con un Martini en la mano.

Cuando llegó a su antigua habitación, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se sorprendió por su aspecto familiar. Algunas cosas cambiaron, como la cama o la televisión y el teléfono. Pero todo seguía allí donde Erik recordaba que estaba. Asombrado, Erik se quedó en el medio de la habitación y no reconoció a Charles sentado en la ventana.

"Cuando entré en esta habitación, lo recordé de inmediato", el telépata comenzó a hablar con su voz suave y tranquila. "Supongo que mi antiguo yo lo reconstruyó de la misma manera que solía ser. Escuché que el edificio fue destruido después de los acontecimientos de Apocalipsis".

Erik se dio la vuelta para mirar esos ojos del color del océano. Azules y brillantes, como siempre lo habían sido. "¿Te acuerdas de Apocalipsis?"

"No en realidad no. Hank me lo contó, pero es más como leerlo en un libro. La historia de alguien más."

"Estoy seguro de que Hank te dijo por qué la escuela fue destruida", Erik murmuró y sintió que su corazón se volvía más pesado.

Charles permaneció en silencio por un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y enderezar su chaqueta. Verlo de pie tan fácilmente seguía siendo un espectáculo extraño para el doblador de metal. "Dijo que estuviste involucrado en los eventos. Pero no qué tan lejos y qué tuviste que ver con él."

La declaración hizo reír a Erik. "Oh, genial, dejó la parte importante".

"No quería escucharlo", Charles interrumpió la risa sarcástica. "Recuerdo algunas cosas sobre ti. Que teníamos algo especial y me lastimaste después de eso. Pero no me importan los detalles".

Erik dejó de reír e hizo una mueca siniestra. "Deberías."

Charles No. 3 se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana. El silencio se extendió por la habitación, mientras que Erik revisó su espalda. Verlo de pie y con cabello lo hizo sentir más ligero, incluso más feliz. Fue algo que Erik le quitó y que ahora ha recuperado. Pero el miedo constante dentro de su cabeza le hizo recordar que este no era el verdadero Charles. El Charles que conocía, con el que compartía muchos sentimientos, está muerto. Enterrado debajo de las ruinas de un laboratorio.

"Raven, mi hermana, dijo que ella también me lastimó mucho en el pasado y que lo sentía. Y Hank también estaba muy triste cuando hablamos del pasado. También vi una silla de ruedas en mi habitación. Otra más vieja en el sótano. Dijiste que se suponía que no debía caminar. Supongo que estaba paralizado en ese entonces". Finalmente se dio la vuelta otra vez y miró a Erik a los ojos. "Todo lo que obtuve hasta ahora fueron noticias terribles, amigo mío. Comenzando con el hecho de que solo soy un clon. Que perdí mis recuerdos de una vida anterior. Que esta vida era casi feliz. Que en realidad era bastante horrible teniendo en cuenta que estaba lisiado, no tenía cabello y no tenía a nadie querido para mí en mi edad. ¿Por qué nunca me casé? ¿O tuve hijos por mi cuenta? ¿Por qué todos están tan tristes cuando hablamos de mí y de mi pasado? ¿Es porque soy solo un clon y no el "verdadero" Charles Xavier? ¿O es por algo más? ¿Fue mi vida tan miserable?"

Charles mantuvo la calma aunque habló de cosas tan estresantes. Erik no sabía qué decir. Excepto por la verdad. Eso sí, la vida de Charles fue moldeada por numerosos eventos desastrosos. Y la mayoría de ellos estaban vinculados a Erik. Pero no dijo nada.

"Tomo tu silencio como un sí", Charles No. 3 avistó. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se ponía de pie. "No quiero saber sobre el pasado. No quiero recordar esas cosas horribles ".

Después de esta declaración, Erik volvió a encontrar su voz: "Tienes que hacerlo. ¡Necesitas hacerlo! Es lo que te formó a lo largo de los años y te hizo quien eras... eras. Eres. No lo sé."

"¿Es esa la razón por la que estás aquí?" Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en esta cara. "Soy Charles Xavier, pero parezco una versión diferente. No quiero saber cómo me comparas con mi otro yo. Soy yo. Nada más y nada menos. Por favor, acepta eso, mi amigo..."

"Deja de llamarme así", Erik espetó y apretó los puños.

"Pero tú eres mi amigo. ¿No es cierto?" Ahí estaba de nuevo. La inocente voz de Charles con ese ligero acento que había vuelto dócil a Erik al principio. En este momento no estaba tan seguro de si el efecto había desaparecido después de todos esos años o si había empeorado aún más teniendo en cuenta que no había tenido ningún contacto con una versión inocente de Charles en los últimos años. Cada vez que se conocieron, Charles lo fulminó con la mirada. Y con buen motivo.

Erik no sabía qué hacer. Quería que Charles No. 3 recordara. Recordara quién era, quién era Erik. Lo que eran el uno para el otro. Y que nada cambiara después de ese horrible incidente, porque la relación con Charles siempre fue algo a lo que podía aferrarse. A pesar de que no siempre estaban en buenos términos, todavía estaba contento de tener al profesor. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora había un hombre, que se parecía a Charles Xavier, que actuaba como él pero se negaba a ser él.

"Lo soy", Erik respiró. "Pero no de la manera en que piensas".

"De hecho, no te conozco. Pero como eras la única persona que podía recordar...", de repente se acercó a Erik, buscando sus ojos. "...Creo que nuestra amistad es profunda".

"Y aquí estás equivocado", dijo el doblador de metal en voz baja. Pero Charles se acercó, no obstante.

"Vi cómo te conmovió mi muerte. Que sentiste una culpa horrible y que consideraste quedarte con mi cadáver." Charles No. 3 se paró ante Erik, pero no lo tocó. Y se alegró de que no se tocaran. Estar tan cerca de él era más que suficiente. "No me digas que no éramos amigos cercanos si es evidente que lo éramos".

"Pero no lo eramos. No nos caíamos bien, no siempre, pero la mayoría de las veces. Debido a que tuvimos diferencias que no pudimos resolver. Tienes que recordar eso. No puedes fingir que todo nunca sucedió, porque te niegas a reconocer que sucedieron cosas malas. Al menos por el bien de Raven. O Hank". Decir sus nombres humanos hizo que Erik se encogiera, pero Charles pareció negarse a llamarlos por sus nombres mutantes. O ni siquiera sabía de ellos. "O la escuela".

Los ojos de Charles No. 3 brillaron a pesar de que el clima estaba nublado y la luz del sol casi no tocaba la habitación. Miró a Erik a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. ¿Estaba vagando por su mente otra vez? ¿Estaba pensando en la recomendación de Erik? Antes de que Erik pudiera agregar algo sobre el tema, sintió cálidos dedos en la palma de su mano. El contacto visual entre ellos no pereció.

"La ignorancia es una dicha, Erik. Y lo tomaré con mucho gusto. Solo esta vez en mi vida. Déjame ser feliz ", susurró en el silencio pegajoso de la habitación. "Quiero vivir otra vida, comenzar de nuevo. Sin todas las cargas de mi horrible pasado."

De nuevo, Erik estaba perdido por las palabras. Él entendió lo que Charles No. 3 quería. Erik mismo a menudo deseaba un corazón adormecido. O para olvidar lo que sucedió en su vida. Su madre muerta, su familia muerta y sus visiones muertas sobre un futuro para el tipo mutante que probablemente nunca existirá. Pero también perdería todos sus bellos momentos: escenas felices con su madre cuando era joven, volviendo a casa a Magda y fingiendo ser otra persona o riéndose con Charles cuando aún podía hacerlo. Todos esos recuerdos felices que tenía con Charles habían desaparecido. Al menos para Charles.

El agarre alrededor de su mano se hizo más fuerte. La calidez de las yemas de los dedos de Charles No. 3 se extendió por todo su brazo. Tocarlo se sentía... diferente ahora. Tocarlo se sintió extraño. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se tocaron las manos?

"Quiero conocerte, Erik. De nuevo. ¿Quizás podamos resolver esas diferencias ahora? ", Dijo Charles tan callado que Erik tuvo que concentrarse en su voz a pesar de que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

Y antes de que Erik pudiera ceder, ceder ante esa calidez, el aroma de su querido amigo, la idea amorosa que estaba detrás de esas hermosas palabras, se recordó a sí mismo que él fue quien hizo sufrir a Charles todos esos años. "Si no me recuerdas bien, entonces debería permanecer así. Probablemente sea mejor así. No necesitas conocerme, créeme. Es mejor si solo voy y te dejo vivir tu vida entonces ".

El ambiente confortable se estaba volviendo frío en un segundo. La cara de Charles No. 3 se endureció y soltó la mano de Erik como si se quemara.

"Es curioso cómo citas a Hank. Dijo exactamente lo mismo sobre tu... y yo", habló con voz severa. "¿Quieres irte de nuevo? Cuando te fuiste hace tres días, pensé que nunca volverías. Hank me dijo que la probabilidad era alta. Eso me puso tan triste que ni siquiera entendí por qué, considerando que nos acabamos de conocer. Y ahora has vuelto... ¿para qué? ¿Para decirme que te olvide de una vez por todas?"

Y aquí estaba de nuevo. Charles al borde de las lágrimas. Y aunque todavía era solo el clon de Charles y no el verdadero Charles, tuvo el mismo efecto en Erik que en el pasado: evitar y simplemente irse. Porque ver llorar a su amigo siempre era algo muy inquietante para el doblador de metal que no podía manejar.

"Créeme, si te digo, que es lo mejor para ti si no estoy en tu vida".

Y sin esperar una respuesta, Erik salió de la habitación. Nuevamente decepcionó a Charles. Pero él parecía estar bien. No hubo monstruo. No es malo. Solo una versión de Charles que todavía estaba llena de esperanza y amor cuando se trataba de Erik.

Cuando estaba sentado en su auto, vio a Charles parado en un balcón mirando hacia abajo con una mirada destruida en su rostro.

Erik lo hizo de nuevo. Y así se fue.


	8. Emociones que cambian de forma

Estar de vuelta en Genosha no se sentía tan bien como había esperado. Era un hogar. Mas o menos. Pero estar en su vieja habitación en la escuela que se veía casi exactamente como la dejó, con Charles a su lado, tocándose las manos y sumándole las palabras de amor que le dedicó, le hacían sentir dolor. Tanto dolor que quiso vomitar tan pronto como entró en su pequeña casa con el patio delantero más o menos bien mantenido. Erik sabía por qué había evitado la escuela durante tantos años. Simplemente trajo los peores y los mejores recuerdos.

Nunca quiso dejar que Charles volviera a su vida así de tanto. Lo hacia débil, vulnerable y sensible. Pero los últimos eventos habían requerido una última visita. Para ver si Charles estaba bien. Ver que no matará sin razón. Que no se convirtió en un monstruo. Como Erik

Ahora que sabía que no había una amenaza real, el doblador de metal podría volver a su estado habitual y olvidarse de la parte humana en él que quería quedarse en la escuela. Quedarse con Charles y quedarse en esos brazos para siempre. Olvidarse de su causa, olvidarse del tipo mutante y olvidar que era un hombre terrible.

El tiempo pasó volando y Erik hizo todo lo posible para adaptarse a su antigua rutina. Su gente todavía trató de no preguntar sobre los acontecimientos recientes, pero fracasaron aquí y allá. Solo ese tipo, que hizo que Erik volviera a la escuela, preguntó por Charles y obtuvo una respuesta real. Pero todas sus reacciones fueron las mismas: dudosas.

Era un día tarde y soleado cuando Erik sintió la presencia de metal desconocido en su casa. Lo reconoció en pocos segundos como joyas. De Raven.

"Lo hiciste de nuevo", fue todo lo que dijo después de que se invitó a sí misma a la casa de Erik y se sentó en el pequeño y cómodo sofá. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, así que Erik encendió algunas luces para quitarle la nitidez de su visita. Al menos eso es lo que pretendía hacer; al final, el rayo hizo que la cara de Raven fuera aún más oscura. Le gustaba más su forma azul; su forma humana lo incomodaba.

"Hacer qué", Erik preguntó en voz baja e intentó estar ocupado con una taza de café para evitar que Raven le viera la cara. Tenía que contentarse con mirarlo a la espalda.

"Te fuiste. Aunque te pidió que te quedaras."

Eso lo hizo reír. "No pidió tal cosa".

"Estás tan lleno de mierda", dijo su voz enojada. “¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Por qué es "solo un clon"? ¿Por qué el verdadero Charles murió? ¡El es Charles! ¡No finjas que no lo es!"

Erik miró la taza de café recién hecho. No estaba seguro de si darle la taza pacíficamente o arrojársela a la cara. Como estaban en su casa y arrojarle el líquido caliente a la cara terminaría en una pelea, decidió lo primero.

"Estás huyendo", vino de repente la voz de Charles. Erik se dio vuelta para ver a Charles sentado en su sofá, cruzando casualmente las piernas y mirándolo. Por un segundo, solo un milisegundo, creyó que era verdad. Que Charles estaba sentado allí esperando su café que Erik acababa de preparar para él.

"Basta", gruñó el doblador de metal y agarró la taza.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Charles, no Mystique, con voz inocente pero seria. "Te necesitamos en la escuela. Todavía hay muchas cosas que no funcionan".

"¿Como que? ¿Profesores y esas cosas? ¿Quieres que esté delante de una clase? ¿Con estudiantes que me temen?”, Bromeó Erik y finalmente dejó el café frente a... Mystique.

"No, quiero que hagas tu jodido trabajo como amigo y estés allí, cuando otro amigo te necesite". Antes de que Erik pudiera ofrecer una respuesta sarcástica o enojada, el falso Charles siguió hablando. “¿No lo ves? Esta es tu oportunidad. Tu oportunidad de hacerlo mejor. Para ser el amigo que no fuiste en todos estos años."

Antes de que Erik pudiera responder a esa ridícula declaración, Charles se puso de pie. Erik se congeló cuando vino hacia él. “Perdió la memoria y no quiere recordarlo, porque todo lo que le contamos sobre el pasado fue horrible y, para ser sincero, no puedo culparlo. De ningún modo. Es un poco triste que no quiera recordar nuestra infancia, los preciosos momentos que tuvimos, pero incluso aquí no puedo decir que esté equivocado. Nuestra infancia no fue fácil, especialmente para él. Al escuchar voces que nadie más escuchaba, como niño debe haber sido terrible. Su madre era alcohólica y su padrastro abusó de todos nosotros. El único amor que sentía estaba en la cabeza de otras personas. Incluso a veces yo le tenía miedo porque era muy poderoso. Sintió que la gente moría cuando aún era muy joven, Erik. Todo lo que tuvo fue dolor y sufrimiento. Y luego se ahogó en libros, conferencias y material universitario. Se divirtió con mujeres en los bares, recogiéndolas como si fueran buenos juguetes por el momento en busca de un poco de amor ".

Charles nunca le había dicho nada de eso. Probablemente porque no valía la pena que Erik lo supiera. O más probablemente, considerando que era Charles, no quería cargarlo con su pasado.

El falso Charles se acercó tanto que Erik sintió su aliento. Era difícil no pensar que el verdadero Charles estaba frente a él. O Charles No. 3. Porque Raven incluso olía a él. Como la escuela Como... lo que solía ser su hogar.

"Y entonces ahí estabas tú. Ahora lo sé", respiró el falso Charles. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en la boca de Erik. “De repente él era diferente. No más bares, no más puestos de una noche, no más bebidas. Luchar por una causa en la que creía a tu lado fue lo que lo hizo feliz. Ustedes dos fueron geniales juntos. Tuvieron sus diferencias pero al mismo tiempo encontraron un equilibrio. Siempre fue demasiado optimista sobre todo y tú fuiste demasiado pesimista. Si ambos se hubieran escuchado más, tal vez las cosas habrían ido de otra manera”.

"¿Estás aquí para darme una conferencia sobre el pasado? Porque si lo haces: mira en un espejo", Erik logró decir.

"¿Me estás culpando por dejarlo?", Preguntó Charles falso. Toda la situación era inquietante: Charles estaba parado justo delante de él hablando de sí mismo en tercera persona. Pero, de nuevo, Erik tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que esta persona frente a él no era el verdadero Charles. O Charles No. 3. “Me dio su bendición para irme. Al final, mi decisión lo hirió y realmente lamento haberlo dejado solo por tantos años. Por no escribirle una vez. O no visitarlo, cuando tuvo esas numerosas operaciones. Probablemente me siento tan culpable como tú. Pero no me estoy escondiendo en un pueblo que construí para sentirme mejor con mi 'oh-tan-gran causa' y mi decisión de dejarlo”.

"Estás jugando muy sucio, Mystique".

"Tú también", dijo Charles falso y se acercó tanto que sus cofres se tocaron, "todos esos años".

Erik quería moverse. Tenía que moverse. Pero todo lo que hizo fue mirar a la persona frente a él hacia abajo. "Solo retrocede".

"Solo ven a casa." Unas cálidas manos tocaron sus hombros y se movieron más arriba hasta sus pómulos. El toque fue tan ligero que Erik podría haberlo confundido con un cabello suelto tocando su piel. "Aprovecha la oportunidad para mejorar".

Toda la situación se volvió repentinamente muy emotiva. Y Mystique sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Ver a Charles tan cerca, nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas con sus ojos brillando a la pálida luz de la habitación, hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Y que le doliera el corazón. Por eso siempre había evitado a su viejo amigo: lo debilitaba. Tan debil.

Y en esos momentos débiles no quería nada más que ser sostenido por él. Algo en Erik gritó: “¡Solo estemos juntos, vayamos lejos, muy lejos de aquí y comencemos una nueva vida, solo nosotros dos, nadie más! ¡Supongamos que el mundo es un lugar hermoso, donde podemos establecernos y ser felices nuevamente después de tantos años de miseria! ¡Ya sufrimos lo suficiente, ¡vamos!”.

Pero no. Los mutantes los necesitaban. A ambos. Y ahora que Charles Xavier ya no estaba en su mejor estado con sus recuerdos, todo dependía de Erik.

"Buenas noches Raven", fue todo lo que Erik pudo decir antes de finalmente alejarse del calor y darle la espalda al falso Charles.

"Erik, no...", comenzó, pero Erik ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

"Solo vete. Por favor."

Asumió que era su voz temblorosa lo que hizo que Raven se fuera al final. Ella no regresó después de esa visita. Y en esa noche, Erik soñó con Charles. Acostado en su cama. Hablando de su pasado. Hasta que se disolvió en oleadas de sangre nuevamente.


	9. Si tu no te quedas, entonces yo lo haré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor Ellenchain:
> 
> No sabía que Genosha es una isla. En mi historia... es solo un lugar al azar.

Era como si el clima fuera igual al estado de ánimo de Erik: lluvioso, nublado, frío e incómodo. 

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Charles había muerto y Charles No. 3 había ocupado su lugar. Después de la segunda semana, Erik aún no podía dormir una noche completa. Los sueños horribles y el recordatorio constante de lo que sucedió lo hicieron sentir agotado. Y ni siquiera había una tumba para Charles donde Erik pudiera ir a llorar por su muerte.

En una de esas tardes lluviosas, Erik estaba sentado con un grupo de otros mutantes bajo un gran pabellón conversando sobre sus próximos planes mientras llovía como cascadas. Erik de repente sintió de nuevo un metal desconocido. Pero esta vez no había joyas que llevaba Raven. Más bien eran como hebillas en una bolsa. O en un cinturón.

"Alguien está entrando en Genosha", dijo una joven con débiles poderes telepáticos con voz seria. "Puedo sentirlo".

"¿Él? ¿Quién es?”, Preguntó otro mutante y se levantó para mirar a través de la lluvia torrencial.

"No sé", dijo y también se levantó. Buscó los ojos de Erik que asintieron en su dirección. Inmediatamente, se dirigió a la lluvia y fue a buscar al intruso. Erik se preparó para quien fuera que se atreviera a entrar en su territorio.

Le tomó unos momentos hasta que regresó con una mirada horrorizada. "Magneto", gritó sobre la lluvia y finalmente llegó al pabellón. "No sé quién es, ¡pero se ve exactamente como... ¡como el profesor!"

"¡¿El profesor?!", exclamó alguien con un tono histérico. "Joder, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Mierda, ¿Qué debemos hacer, Magneto? Estamos a su merced en este momento! ¡No tienes tu casco y nuestros telépatas son demasiado débiles para él! ¡Él nos destruirá!"

“¡No, no puede ser el profesor! ¡Estaba caminando! ¡Y con pelo!"

"¿Imposible? ¡¿Ha encontrado una manera de curarse a sí mismo?!"

"De ninguna manera, ¿tal vez es un impostor?"

"¿Cambia formas?"

"Posiblemente…"

Erik dejó de escuchar después de que la mujer anunciara a Charles No. 3. Las voces histéricas lo pusieron aún más nervioso. Especialmente cuando una figura llegó a la vuelta de la esquina, atravesando el lodo profundo con muchas dificultades y llevando una pequeña bolsa sobre sus hombros. Estaba empapado por la lluvia, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos y con cada paso parecía casi caerse. Charles No. 3 tuvo muchas dificultades para moverse sin caer boca abajo en la tierra.

"¡Es él, sin duda!", Gritó alguien y estaba listo para pelear. Otro mutante comenzó a invocar sus poderes y ya estaban fluyendo en dirección a Charles.

"¡Alto!", Erik logró gritar justo a tiempo para evitar que alguien atacara el telépata.

Los ojos curiosos y dudosos miraron a su líder.

“No es una amenaza. Al menos no ahora. Si nos quisiera muertos, ya lo estaríamos”, explicó el doblador de metal y salió a la lluvia. La verdad detrás de sus palabras lo hizo estremecerse, mientras flotaba sobre el camino embarrado. Cuando estaba cerca de Charles, aterrizó justo a su lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", Erik preguntó en voz alta para ser escuchado bajo la lluvia. No podía creer lo que veía: Charles Xavier, húmedo y lleno de tierra, estaba de pie en Genosha. Solo.

Charles tardó unos minutos en recuperar la voz. Estaba bastante sin aliento. La caminata aparentemente ya había sido demasiado para él. "¡Maldita sea!", Maldijo, "¡Si hubiera sabido que este lugar es un desastre cuando llueve, habría venido cuando no estaba lloviendo!"

Erik escuchó a muchos mutantes hablando y saliendo de sus casas. Charles ya estaba recibiendo demasiada atención para el gusto de Erik.

"No respondiste mi pregunta", continuó sin mostrar una reacción a la declaración de Charles No. 3.

Los ojos azules parpadearon en su dirección a través de mechones de cabello mojado. "¿Tú qué crees? No quieres quedarte en la escuela, entonces yo me quedaré en... ¿Cómo se llama? Gen... ¿sha?"

"Genosha", corrigió Erik sorprendido. "Es... Genosha".

"¡Excelente! ¿Genosha también tiene casas? ¿Con techos? ¿O todos ustedes viven afuera?”, Se quejó Charles y se quitó el cabello mojado de la cara solo para dejarlo caer cuando sostuvo su pequeña bolsa que estaba tan húmeda como él. Erik también comenzó a sentir el agua fría correr por su espalda, por lo que solo asintió y lo condujo a su casa. Con una mirada en dirección a su gente, se quedaron en silencio. Nadie los atacó. 

_Qué bueno que soy un líder tan estricto_ , pensó Erik mientras se abría camino a través del barro. Charles todavía tenía problemas con el camino, por lo que Erik tomó su pequeña pero pesada bolsa con sus poderes y continuó caminando. Charles no dijo nada. Tal vez lo hizo, pero la lluvia era tan fuerte que Erik podría no haberlo escuchado.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la casa, Charles suspiró contento. "La lluvia es realmente horrible", dijo con voz temblorosa. "Dios, eso fue un paseo..."

Erik dejó la bolsa cerca de la percha y observó a Charles tratando de quitarse los zapatos embarrados. Esos zapatos italianos caros se arruinaron.

"Tengo algunas preguntas para ti, pero supongo que primero quieres quitarte esa ropa", preguntó Erik y gesticuló hacia la apariencia de Charles.

"Por favor", fue todo lo que dijo. Y fue un tierno 'por favor' que Erik se encontró incapaz de resistir y ayudar a Charles a quitarse esos zapatos. Él mismo estaba bastante mojado y ahora casi igualmente sucio.

Puedes darte una ducha arriba. Te daré algo para que te cambies". Sonaba mucho más amargo de lo que era su intención. Y no estaba seguro de por qué.

"Gracias", murmuró Charles pero no se movió. Entonces Erik lo condujo escaleras arriba al baño.

Caminaron en completo silencio, pero Erik vio que Charles estaba inspeccionando la casa. Estaba mirando todos los muebles y cosas que poseía Erik. Cuando llegaron al baño, Erik le dijo a Charles que se desnudara y le diera la ropa para que se los secara. Y sin dudarlo, Charles comenzó a desnudarse delante de Erik.

"Puedes... dame la ropa después de la ducha", murmuró el doblador de metal después de darse cuenta de que Charles ya estaba en sus pantalones.

"Está bien", respondió lo más casualmente posible. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al segundo.

"Toma lo que necesites." Después de eso, Erik desapareció en su habitación y buscó algo para que Charles usara y luego para sí mismo. Decidió que no era necesario que él también se duchara. La ropa seca tenía que ser suficiente.

Cuando regresó, la puerta del baño estaba abierta pero Charles aparentemente estaba bajo la ducha. Erik de escondió en la habitación y solo vio el espejo humeante de la ducha, pero no partes esenciales de Charles. Con cuidado, dejó la ropa al lado del fregadero y se retiró de inmediato. Claro, ya ha visto a Charles desnudo. Pero eso fue hace 20 años y en medio de un agotador viaje por carretera donde ninguno de ellos se preocupó por nada. Incluso dormían en una cama en esos horribles hoteles completamente desnudos o con solo una bata de baño. En retrospectiva, eso fue... muy íntimo. Pero confiaban el uno en el otro por completo. Incluso en esos momentos se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora un clon estaba parado debajo de su ducha. Charles No. 3 salió del baño unos diez minutos después de que Erik le había dejado la ropa. El doblador de metal había preparado café y estaba de pie en el área de la cocina. Charles se acercó con la ropa de Erik y Erik tuvo que ser honesto consigo mismo: era una vista muy reconfortante. El cabello todavía ligeramente húmedo, el grueso suéter y...

"¿Dónde están tus pantalones, Charles?", Erik pidió desesperadamente no mirar sus piernas desnudas. Gracias a Dios, el suéter era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir el resto.

“Tu cintura es mucho más pequeña que la mía, Erik. No me quedan bien. Pero está bien... tengo un poco de frío". Se frotó los brazos.

Erik avistó. No pensó en eso. “Ve al sofá. Te traeré una manta." De camino a la habitación, agarró la ropa mojada de Charles y la puso en la lavadora. Estaban demasiado sucios como para dejarlos secar. En su camino de regreso, sostuvo la manta apretada contra su pecho.

Se detuvo en la sala justo detrás del sofá. Charles estaba sentado allí y mirando alrededor de la habitación. Toda la escena fue tan surrealista. Esto tenía que ser una ilusión. O un truco.

Cuando se paró frente al sofá, Charles le sonrió y tomó la manta. Se envolvió con eso al instante. Erik no dijo nada y regresó a la cocina abierta. Sabía que a Charles no le gustaba el café tanto como a él, así que puso agua caliente y preparó té. Por otro lado, este no era Charles. Era una versión de él. ¿Quizás a este le gustaba el café?

"No, gracias, un té sería encantador", dijo Charles No. 3 de repente con voz tranquila.

Erik se tensó de inmediato. Quería proteger su mente.

“Estás pensando en voz muy alta, mi amigo. No pretendo hacer ningún daño ni sobrepasar tus límites. Esos pensamientos sobre ti están llegando directamente a mi oído, como una llamada telefónica de otra persona en la calle. Simplemente los escucho”, aclaró como lo hizo hace tantos años. Entonces, explicar como si estuviera hablando con un niño todavía era un rasgo de él.

Erik no se molestó en responder; Charles probablemente ya había escuchado sus pensamientos sobre "no pasar los límites".

"Creo que tienes algunas preguntas", asumió el telépata eventualmente y esperó pacientemente su té. Cuando Erik finalmente llegó con una taza en la mano y se la pasó a Charles, se sentó frente a él en la vieja butaca y asintió.

"En efecto. Comencemos con la razón por la que estás aquí ”, comenzó y tomó un sorbo de café que ya comenzaba a enfriarse.

"Oh, ya te di mi razón, pero supongo que la lluvia era muy fuerte, así que podría repetirlo: si no te quedas en la escuela, me quedaré en Genosha".

Erik permaneció en silencio por un momento y tomó otro sorbo de su café. Pensó en las palabras de Charles y decidió que no entendía una palabra.

Charles se rio entre dientes. “Sabes, hablé con Raven sobre ti. ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado conmigo y por qué te negabas a quedarte en la escuela o al menos en mi proximidad, cuando estabas tan claramente apegado a mi antiguo yo?"

"No estaba -", Erik comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por Charles, antes de que pudiera evitar al elefante en la habitación.

“Ella me dijo que ambos éramos tercos y que no nos escuchábamos en ese momento. Las cosas salieron bastante mal y ambos lamentamos cómo han resultado las cosas. Al final, ni tu ni yo estábamos dispuestos a renunciar a nuestra vida actual. Y resultó que los dos nos amamos y nos odiamos al mismo tiempo. Sabíamos que queríamos estar juntos, pero también sabíamos que no funcionaría".

Erik sintió que su párpado se contraía. "Ahora, si ese no fuera un buen resumen de nuestra relación", dijo sarcásticamente. "Eso todavía no explica por qué estás aquí".

"¿No?", Charles sondeó. “Creo que es obvio. No recuerdo nada, Erik. Y eso significa que no recuerdo por qué nunca vine a verte." De repente frunció el ceño. “Con respecto a mi antigua incapacidad para caminar, podría ver la razón por la que nunca vine a Genosha. Quiero decir, ninguna silla de ruedas habría atravesado este montón de barro ”.

Los ojos de Erik se abrieron un poco. ¿Era eso... se suponía que era una broma?

"No puedes quedarte aquí", el doblador de metal finalmente susurró. "Puedes pasar la noche si quieres, porque ya es tarde y el clima es horrible, pero no puedes quedarte aquí permanentemente".

La expresión de Charles se volvió amarga. Su ceño se hizo más profundo. "¿Por qué no?"

Eso hizo reír a Erik nerviosamente. Casi rompió su taza en sus manos cuando presionó sus dedos juntos. “Porque alguien tiene que estar en la escuela. Eres su líder, yo soy el líder de Genosha. No puedes simplemente... caminar hacia el enemigo ".

"No creo que seamos enemigos, Erik", murmuró, pero Erik no lo dejó terminar.

“Quizás no pienses eso. Y tal vez yo tampoco. Pero muchos otros mutantes sí. Eres una amenaza para ellos y si no hubiera interferido antes, te habrían matado a la vista."

Los labios rojos se presionaron juntos. Las pestañas oscuras parpadearon un par de veces. “¿Los lastimé de alguna manera? ¿En aquel momento?"

"No... Pero eres un telépata fuerte y te temen. Porque podrías hacer cualquier cosa con ellos."

"Yo podría. Pero no lo haré."

Oh, cómo Erik amaba esta frase. Cada vez que salía de la hermosa boca de Charles, su primer instinto era cerrarla nuevamente.

"¿Realmente necesito explicarte por qué te temen de todos modos?", Erik vio y dejó su taza sobre la mesita que separaba a los dos mutantes.

Charles miró su té. "Tal vez en otro momento."

“Bien, tal vez en otro momento. ¿Quieres pasar la noche? ¿O quieres que te lleve a casa? Podemos conducir y..." Las palabras permanecieron atrapadas en su boca mientras pensaba en una forma de llevar a Charles a casa. "¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? ¿Con uno de tus autos?"

Los ojos azules miraron hacia arriba. “No estaba tan seguro si aún podía recordar cómo conducir. Entonces tomé el tren. Y caminé."

Erik dejó de respirar por un rato. Solo después de unos segundos, cuando sintió que le dolían los pulmones, encontró oxígeno nuevo. "Eso... eso llevaría horas".

“Sí, de hecho, estuve en camino por, hm, supongo que seis horas. Y en este punto podría decir que estoy realmente cansado, pero te debo una explicación, así que descansaré más tarde. Después de todo, vine con la intención de quedarme. Y en este momento eso parece ser imposible, al menos desde tu lado."

"¿Qué demonios?" Erik se había quedado sin palabras. Y, sin embargo, salieron como una cascada después de darse cuenta de que Charles había viajado seis horas bajo la lluvia para llegar a Erik. "¿Dónde está Raven? O Hank? ¿Por qué no te llevaron O te trajeron aquí con el avión? Quiero decir, tenemos suficiente espacio para aterrizar. ¿Preferiste caminar todo este camino bajo la lluvia? ¿Y solo viniste con una pequeña bolsa con la intención de quedarte? ¿Dónde están todas tus otras cosas? ¡No puedes hablar en serio!"

Charles no respondió de inmediato y su ceño se suavizó. Esperó unos momentos y observó el té en su taza, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar. De repente parecía un niño. Más aún cuando sus palabras fueron tan suaves que Erik no lo entendió al principio. "No saben que estoy aquí".

"...Estás bromeando".

El telépata sonrió débilmente. "No. No saben que estoy aquí. Contigo. Me fui antes de que saliera el sol con solo equipaje ligero. Cuando Raven regresó de un viaje hace unos días, se veía muy triste. Entonces le pregunté qué estaba mal, pero ella solo dijo que lo sentía y que no sabía qué hacer. Así que miré en su mente y..."

"No puedes hacer eso sin su permiso", Erik interrumpió a su amigo con palabras severas. Pero Charles negó con la cabeza.

"Lo necesitaba. Estaba tan preocupado por ella. Y no cavé muy profundo. Solo la superficie. Pero luego vi que ella te conoció. Y hablaste de nosotros. Ella llevaba mi forma; eso no fue muy amable de su parte porque te inquietaba mucho".

"Dios, Charles, tú...", pero el doblador de metal no dijo nada más. Rodeó sus sienes con sus dedos para calmarse.

"Para abreviar: vi dónde estaba Genosha y que estabas viviendo aquí. Y se veía bien. Al menos en la memoria de Raven cuando el sol brillaba. Esto", y con eso gesticuló hacia la ventana donde todavía llovía, "no es agradable".

"Está bien", Erik comenzó con una rápida risa histérica. “No puedes quedarte aquí. Especialmente cuando Hank o Raven no saben que estás aquí."

“No soy una niña que se escapó de casa. Soy un hombre adulto y puedo decidir por mi cuenta". La voz de Charles de repente cambió mucho. El tono era... exigente.

“Lo sé pero aún así: no puedes dejar tu propia propiedad. ¿Qué hay de la escuela? ¿Los niños? ¿Y qué hay de tus ideales?" Tomó el silencio de Charles como un buen indicador de que estaba ganando la discusión. “Porque déjame decirte esto: estamos peleando aquí peleas reales. No estamos esperando hasta que alguien nos dé lo que queremos. Tomamos lo que merecemos. Si te quedas, también tienes que pelear. Mis caminos son mucho más despiadados que los tuyos. La gente morirá. Tus queridos seres humanos morirán. Los mutantes morirán."

"¿Por qué tienen que morir?", Preguntó Charles como si realmente no lo supiera.

“Porque la guerra es así. La gente muere por nuestra causa mayor. Los mutantes tienen que ser libres. Sin humanos oprimiéndolos."

El telépata se acurrucó un poco más en la manta como si no quisiera escuchar la verdad sobre la guerra. “Pero somos libres. No veo ninguna diferencia entre mutantes y humanos. Pude hacer cualquier cosa hasta ahora sin restricciones. Y... Genosha también parece ser libre."

"¡Porque luchamos por ello, Charles! Es por eso que te dije que recordaras el pasado: ¡aquí no nos dieron nada gratis! ¡O simplemente porque lo pedimos amablemente! Tuvimos una guerra terrible, murieron muchos mutantes, por esta libertad exacta”.

La cabeza de Erik dolía. Y a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de Charles, también le dolía la cabeza.

"Llamaré a Raven para informarle que estás aquí. Y luego puedes quedarte a pasar la noche si quieres, pero mañana en la mañana te habrás ido”, Erik le informó a Charles como un padre que da clases a un niño.

Y de repente, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un asentimiento. No se dijeron más palabras. Miró su taza, triste y cabizbajo, hasta que bebió el último sorbo. A Erik le dolía ver a su amigo así; De nuevo rechazado. Se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el número de Raven.

Su pulgar se cernía sobre el último dígito.

¿No era esta la oportunidad que siempre quiso? Su sueño de que Charles vendría a él algún día y compartiría sus ideales. Y finalmente ver que la guerra a veces es la solución. A veces era necesario amenazar y matar humanos . Por supuesto que no siempre: como Erik vivía pacíficamente en Genosha, sabía que ambas formas tenían su atractivo. Ese camino de Charles también fue una solución. Ambos ideales eran a veces verdaderos. Y ahora Charles estaba sentado con la ropa de Erik en el sofá de Erik en la casa de Erik con la manta de Erik sobre sus piernas diciendo que quería quedarse. Con Erik.

Finalmente, Erik colgó el teléfono. Raven y Hank probablemente ya sabían que Charles estaba aquí. ¿A dónde más habría ido?

"¿Cambiaste de opinión?", La voz familiar y tranquila vino de detrás de Erik. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio esos ojos azules que estaban dirigidos a él con esperanza.

"Lo hice. Pero solo por ahora. Tenemos que ver si esto va a funcionar. No me conoces... después de todo." Y eso fue algo que puso a Erik sombrío.

"Es por eso que estoy aquí. Quiero cambiar eso”, dijo Charles con un tono ligero. Una leve sonrisa llegó a sus labios. “Cuando desperté, todo lo que sabía era mi nombre y el tuyo. Ni siquiera el de mi hermana. O de mi mejor amigo."

Dolía en el pecho de Erik recordar ese día. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió el calor de Charles irradiando.

“Eres especial para mí, Erik. Y quiero saber por qué. Tal vez podamos encontrar... una manera de hacer que esto funcione. Puedo sentir que tú también quieres eso."

Erik no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Y luego notó que Charles estaba proyectando sus sentimientos sobre él en ese momento.

“Okay, tiene que haber reglas”, el doblador de metal comenzó con voz temblorosa "No tengo mi casco, así que debes mantenerte fuera de mi cabeza. Permanentemente ¿lo entiendes?"

"¿Qué casco?"

“No importa. ¿Te quedarás fuera de mi cabeza?"

Charles lo consideró por unos segundos, luego asintió. "Pero no puedo arrancarme las orejas cuando piensas tan fuerte".

"Trataré de no gritar mientras pienso", bromeó Erik secamente, lo que hizo reír a Charles. Un leve calor subió por las mejillas de Erik al verlo. “Regla No. 2: Esta es mi casa, mi pueblo, mi gente. Y si vamos a la guerra, entonces es así. Te escucharé cuando tengas una opinión diferente, pero al final, yo decido."

Para sorpresa de Erik, Charles asintió amablemente. Realmente no podía recordar nada antes del incidente.

“Regla No. 3: Les dirás a Raven y Hank que estás aquí y los visitarás de vez en cuando. No quiero que piensen que te atraje en mi casa y te encadené a unas tuberías en mi bodega."

"¿Por qué... por qué harías eso? ¿Y por qué iba a dejarte hacer eso? Soy un telépata, no puedes hacer nada que no quiera", objetó Charles y jugó con la costura del suéter.

"Eso fue una broma... Por supuesto que no te encadenaría...", Erik vio. “Solo visítalos, ¿de acuerdo? Diles que estás aquí."

"Pero luego vendrán y querrán que regrese".

Erik sonrió mientras tomaba las tazas y las colocaba en el lavavajillas. "¿Pensé que eras un hombre adulto? Si te opones a regresar, tienen que aceptar que te quedarás aquí ".

Los ojos de Charles se abrieron más. "Entonces", y de repente unas pequeñas manos agarraron la camisa de Erik alrededor de su espalda. "¿Se me permite quedarme aquí?"

El ligero toque le puso la piel de gallina a Erik. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Charles todavía se aferró a su camisa y lo miró con esos ojos que reconoció hace 20 años. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarse cuándo dejó de nombrar a Charles _'Charles No. 3'_ , trató de sonreír y dijo:

"Si."


	10. ¿Te apetece un juego?

Erik no sabía si su decisión de dejar que Charles se quedara era lo correcto. Pero tenía la sensación de que si hubiera decidido en contra de Charles, se habría arrepentido. Quizás todo saldría bien y podrían estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de que Charles supiera que se le permitía quedarse, se relajó al instante. Aunque el aire todavía se sentía pegajoso: Erik no sabía cómo manejar el telépata y qué hacer con él. Nunca fue bueno con una interacción social adecuada y estar con alguien que originalmente evitaste fue aún peor. En aquel entonces, cuando eran jóvenes, tenían un vínculo constante en sus mentes, por lo que Charles siempre sabía qué hacer o decir, por lo que Erik no tuvo que molestarse. Pero ahora, a Charles no se le permitía en su cabeza y Erik tenía que hablar por sí mismo para generar cierta interacción.

Entonces se le ocurrió esa cosa que Charles y él siempre habían disfrutado. "¿Te apetece un juego?", Preguntó cuando vio a Charles deambulando por la sala inspeccionando cosas.

Charles se dio la vuelta y parecía confundido. "¿Qué clase de juego?"

La alegría de Erik por un buen juego de ajedrez con su querido amigo se apagó de inmediato. "Ajedrez. Solíamos jugarlo".

"Tuvimos tantas diferencias que nos evitamos durante casi 20 años, pero... ¿jugamos al ajedrez?" Charles arqueó la frente con incredulidad.

"Fue nuestro ritual mutuo", explicó Erik mientras traía el tablero de ajedrez de metal con sus poderes y lo colocaba sobre la mesa de café. “Siempre conversamos sobre mutantes, nuestros planes y nuestras visiones sobre un buen juego. Eras un digno oponente. Lo mejor de lejos, para ser honesto. Al menos para mi."

Tan pronto como se colocó el tablero de ajedrez y Erik se sentó en su sillón de orejas, Charles lo siguió hasta el sofá y se puso en el borde. "Eso suena... muy agradable". También se sentó y volvió a colocar la manta sobre sus piernas desnudas. “Pero me temo que no recuerdo todas las reglas. Quiero decir, sé cómo funciona el ajedrez, pero... no estoy seguro de ser el oponente al que estás acostumbrado".

Erik sabía que algo así habría sucedido tarde o temprano. Que su amnesia vendría con muchas restricciones. Pero hizo todo lo posible para no enojarse y tirar el tablero de ajedrez por la ventana. "Podemos tener una ronda de prueba".

Tan pronto como Charles hizo su primer movimiento, Erik sintió que este calor familiar le subía por la columna. El ajedrez era algo que había reservado para Charles, y solo para Charles. Era lo suyo, su unión, su forma de expresar sus pensamientos. Una vez jugó ajedrez con Magda, porque extrañaba jugarlo después de tantos años, pero se había sentido mal. Nunca había tocado un tablero de ajedrez desde entonces, cuando Charles no estaba cerca.

Después de unos minutos de juego concentrado, Erik ganó. Por supuesto, pero Charles hizo un muy buen trabajo. Después de todo, jugaron durante varios minutos. Alguien con poco o ningún talento para jugar no hubiera durado un minuto con Erik.

"Aprendes rápido", admitió el doblador de metal y levantó la vista. Su voz se sintió un poco áspera. Cuando Charles también levantó la vista, trató de parecer menos intimidante. Y parecía funcionar: Charles le sonrió alegremente.

"Todavía no recuerdo jugar, pero recuerdo que solía jugar mucho", explicó, pero avistó de inmediato. “Ah, eso probablemente sonó extraño, pero espero que sepas que quiero decir. De todos modos: es un juego maravilloso. Me gustaría jugar otra ronda ".

De alguna manera, a Erik le gustaba que Charles estuviera tan asombrado jugando al ajedrez. “Esta fue solo la ronda de prueba. Estamos jugando tres rondas. A ver si puedes vencerme."

Charles se rio como no lo había hecho en años. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y estuvieran de vuelta en el estudio, donde solían jugar. La única diferencia eran sus pequeñas arrugas alrededor de los ojos que indicaban que habían pasado años.

Después de que terminó la primera ronda y Erik había ganado, Charles suspiró contento. No hablaron entre sus movimientos como solían hacerlo porque Charles parecía estar demasiado ocupado con el juego. Antes de que comenzara la segunda ronda, Erik fue a la cocina y agarró dos vasos.

"¿Quieres un trago?", Preguntó, ya buscando el whisky.

"¿Alcohol?", Preguntó Charles inocentemente como si aún no se le permitiera beber.

"Te gustará. Es el mismo whisky que solíamos beber." La revelación del hecho de que Erik siempre había comprado el mismo Whisky que poseía Charles fue repentinamente muy incómodo para el doblador de metales. Acababa de soltar un secreto muy personal.

Pero afortunadamente, Charles todavía tenía amnesia y no preguntó por qué Erik había comprado el alcohol después de todos esos años. Él solo asintió y sonrió, mientras esperaba que Erik regresara.

Después de que Charles mordisqueó el líquido marrón, hizo una mueca. "¡Eso es asqueroso!"

De repente, Erik sintió ganas de reír. "¿Asqueroso? Siempre te gustó mucho el alcohol. Incluso diría... un poco demasiado".

"¿En serio?", Se preguntó Charles y tomó otro sorbo. "Tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a eso".

“Oh, no tienes que hacerlo. Después de todo, el alcohol es malo". Y antes de que Erik pudiera sentirse como un padre nuevamente, hizo el primer movimiento para su segunda ronda.

Esta vez conversaron un poco. Sobre Genosha, cuál era la posición de Erik y quién vive en este pueblo. Charles solo hizo preguntas educadas que no eran demasiado personales, pero al mismo tiempo parecía que estaba realmente interesado en obtener más información. De repente, Erik estaba tan absorto hablando de los planes futuros de Genosha que Charles lo derrotó.

"Vi la oportunidad y la aproveché", fue todo lo que dijo Charles mientras sonreía como un campeón. 

Era, de hecho, muy poderoso. No solo era enormemente inteligente, sino que también tenía mucho talento. En casi todo. Erik se sorprendió nuevamente por su amigo. Silenciosamente. En lo profundo de su corazón. Nunca lo diría, pero la admiración todavía estaba allí.

Charles terminó su bebida en medio de la tercera ronda. Antes de que pudiera decir algo sobre el sabor del alcohol, Erik tomó la botella y vertió más whisky en el vaso. Tal vez no fue la mejor idea darle más alcohol al inocente Charles cuando nunca había bebido nada, pero hizo que la situación incómoda en la que se encontraban fuera más cómoda. Al menos para Erik. El ligero mareo lo tranquilizó. Sobre la situación. Sobre su decisión. Sobre sus sentimientos. Sobre Charles.

Al final de la tercera ronda que Erik había ganado, estaba un poco borracho y Charles estaba _bastante borracho_.

"Ahora entiendo por qué la gente bebe eso", dijo, "tiene un efecto muy, muy agradable". Mientras se reía, Erik vació su tercer vaso de Whisky y sintió que su boca se contraía. Él sonrió y miró a su amigo que jugaba con la manta alrededor de sus piernas.

"Ya es tarde", Erik finalmente dijo y miró el reloj en la cocina. Y por una vieja costumbre, dijo: "Vamos a la cama".

Y de repente Erik sintió que su mente daba vueltas. Miró a Charles que lo miraba con las mejillas rojas y parecía proyectar de nuevo, en su estado de embriaguez, no es de extrañar. "¿A la cama?"

"Ah, bueno", murmuró el doblador de metal mientras miraba todo en la habitación, excepto su amigo. “Solo tengo una cama. Pero si te vas a quedar por los próximos días... semanas... o, eh, meses" Dios, ¿por qué había bebido tanto? “podemos comprarte tu propia cama. Pero por ahora... Puedes decidir si dormir aquí en el sofá o... bueno... "

Eso no sonó bien. En absoluto.

Charles podría haber infringido las reglas y estaba vagando por la mente de Erik. El lo sintió. El calor que irradia alrededor de su cabeza. "Está bien", Charles soltó eventualmente. “Estoy durmiendo aquí. El sofá es absolutamente adecuado."

Erik ahora se preguntaba qué había visto Charles en su cabeza al descartar la idea de acostarse con Erik al instante. A dormir en su cama. No con Erik.

"Está bien, buenas noches entonces", Erik tartamudeó y corrió hacia las escaleras antes de que Charles viera más de sus pensamientos desordenados.

"Buenas noches, Erik", escuchó la voz de Charles, pero ya estaba a medio camino de su habitación.

Cuando se acostó, toda la habitación nadó. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y quería abofetearse por actuar tan mal solo por unos tragos. Ni siquiera le ofreció a Charles una almohada o una mejor manta.

Se durmió con la ropa puesta. Cuando se despertó todavía estaba en medio de la noche, pero tuvo que ir al baño. Con los ojos entrecerrados, se dirigió al baño. Le dolía la cabeza. La resaca llegó rápidamente esta vez.

Después de regresar a la habitación, estaba completamente despierto. La idea de que Charles estaba durmiendo abajo en su sofá lo estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Fue realmente una buena idea dejarlo quedarse? No recordaba nada. Él era solo un clon. No realmente Charles. Pero al mismo tiempo, él era Charles. El último juego le mostró a Erik que esta versión del telépata se parecía mucho a la versión joven de hace 20 años. Cuando el mundo alrededor de Charles Xavier todavía estaba intacto. Cuando no fue arruinado por Erik Lehnsherr.

Y una parte de Erik no quería volver a cometer el mismo error. Quería darle a Charles la oportunidad de mejorar su vida. Y como Erik sabía que la miseria y la muerte lo seguían como una enfermedad, habría sido la mejor solución dejar que Charles se quedara en la escuela. Sin él. Pero Charles no quería quedarse solo. Incluso _caminó_ hasta Genosha solo, solo para estar con Erik.

Qué hermoso pensamiento fue ese.


	11. Genio

Erik no supo cuándo volvió a quedarse dormido, pero cuando despertó, olió algo quemado. 

Su primer pensamiento: la casa estaba en llamas. Saltó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo donde el olor se intensificó. Pero en lugar de ver llamas y humo, vio piernas desnudas cubiertas de pequeñas pecas y pies descalzos en la cocina justo en frente del horno. Charles estaba cocinando. O al menos lo intentó.

"Charles", Erik avistó y se acercó al desastre. "¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?"

Pero antes de que su amigo pudiera responder, vio lo que quedaba de algunos huevos en la sartén.

"Traté de preparar el desayuno... pero fracasé", admitió con tristeza y parecía muy molesto. “Pensé que podría recordar haber cocinado como jugar al ajedrez ayer. Pero... parece que mi antiguo yo no cocinaba en absoluto".

"Lo hizo", Erik sonrió y tomó la sartén de la mano de Charles para tirar los huevos. “Pero siempre terminaba exactamente así. No te preocupes, supongo que Charles Xavier simplemente no puede cocinar."

"¿De Verdad? ¿Ya intenté prepararte el desayuno?”, Preguntó el telépata con curiosidad y observó cómo Erik tiraba los huevos y agarraba otros nuevos del cartón justo al lado de la estufa.

Erik se detuvo por un momento en sus movimientos. Recordó a Charles parado en la cocina en la escuela tratando de prepararle el desayuno a Erik después de haber tenido una pequeña pelea la noche anterior. Quemó todo lo que podía quemarse. Al final, compartieron una gran olla de yogur con frutas, porque todo lo demás había terminado en la basura por Charles. Se rieron de eso todo el día y la pelea fue olvidada. "Lo hiciste", fue todo lo que Erik dijo después de que comenzó a cocinar nuevos huevos fritos.

Lamentablemente, comer yogurt con frutas no resolvió paralizar a tu mejor amigo. O traicionarlo. O casi matarlo.

“No tienes que prepararme el desayuno, Charles. Normalmente no como nada por la mañana. El café es suficiente”, explicó Erik mientras doraba un poco de tocino.

"Quería ser útil", explicó y observó a Erik cocinar.

"Puedes serlo mientras tratas de no quemar la casa", bromeó Erik, pero Charles frunció el ceño como si estuviera profundamente herido. Entonces, el doblador de metal agregó un poco más de tocino como disculpa. Sabía que a Charles le gustaba lo sabroso de la mañana. Es por eso que se suavizó en el tiempo en el que Erik se mudó con él hace 20 años. Todos los días el tocino con huevos o las salchichas no eran muy saludables. Pero a Charles le encantaba, así que Erik no se opuso y le hizo lo que quería. Casi todos los días.

"¿Me hiciste el desayuno... casi todos los días?", Charles susurró, miró hacia abajo y agarró el mostrador de la cocina.

Los ojos de Erik comenzaron a picar. ¿Estaba pensando otra vez demasiado alto? "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

"¿Por qué dejamos de prepararnos el desayuno?"

"Oh, ¿quieres saber más sobre el pasado?", Bromeó Erik. Con demasiada agresión, puso los huevos y el tocino en los platos. "Entonces recuerda."

“No puedo desencadenar recuerdos como ese. Y yo solo... no entiendo por qué nos separamos. ¿Qué pasó para que nosotros... termináramos así? Sólo dime. No quiero hurgar en tu mente para encontrar la respuesta."

Erik encendió la cafetera. “No tengo el descaro de hablar de eso en la mañana. Solo tómalo como es." Puso su desayuno en la isla de la cocina. El ambiente amoroso se estaba volviendo amargo. Y de repente Charles ya no dijo nada. Cuando quiso preparar un té y no sabía cómo comenzar, Erik lo colocó en la isla de la cocina e hizo todo lo demás. El comportamiento pasivo-agresivo de Erik estaba volviendo inseguro a Charles. Al final comieron en completo silencio. Y Erik se preguntó si su decisión de dejar que Charles se quedara era la correcta. Tal vez no fueron hechos para vivir juntos. Después de todo, las personas cambian con los años. Y 20 años de separación no fueron probablemente lo mejor para una amistad.

Después de que terminaron el desayuno, Charles pidió cuidadosamente su ropa.

"Todavía está mojada", se quejó Erik mientras subía las escaleras para ducharse. Charles lo siguió.

"¿No tienes una secadora?"

Erik avistó. "No necesito una". Todavía estaba nublado afuera, pero la lluvia paró. Miró por la ventana de la habitación, pensando en una forma de secar la ropa de Charles más rápido. Quizás otro mutante en este pueblo tenía una secadora. "Deberías haber traído más ropa".

"Tal vez", admitió Charles, "pero no quería cargar media tonelada durante seis horas".

De repente, Charles se paró frente a él y comenzó a abrir el armario de Erik. “Necesito algo que ponerme, Erik, no puedo correr medio desnudo todo el día. Aunque lo disfruto".

Erik trató de ignorar la declaración lo mejor que pudo. "Tengo una reunión a las doce. Puedo pedirle a alguien ropa para ti”, murmuró Erik y agarró algo de ropa para él mientras Charles todavía miraba entre sus pertenencias. Una parte de él estaba ofendida y enojada porque el telépata era tan grosero que no le importaba su espacio personal. Otra parte de él amaba al sencillo Charles. El verlo agarrar un cárdigan y camisa con la intención de usarlos, le estaba calentando el corazón de Erik. Se sintió... cómodo.

Cuando estaba en el baño, comenzó a reunir algunas cosas para Charles. Como un cepillo de dientes nuevo, algunas toallas y un cepillo. Erik no se cepilló el cabello corto, pero Charles tuvo que hacerlo. Esa mata de pelo tuvo que ser domesticada.

De repente, Charles llamó a la puerta ligeramente abierta y miró dentro. Erik acababa de salir de la ducha y solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, lo que los hizo sentir un poco incómodos. No obstante, Charles habló en silencio. “Ya vienen, Erik. ¿Qué puedo que hacer?"

"¿Quién esta viniendo?" Su latido se aceleró. ¿Una amenaza? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Más científicos?

"¡Raven y Hank!", Se quejó Charles.

"Oh Dios…"

De hecho, fue como lo había predicho Charles: actuaron como si Charles fuera su hijo que se escapó con su amigo al que no aprobaron. Raven estaba de pie junto a la isla de la cocina con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Hank avistaba casi cada dos segundos con incredulidad. Como dos padres en apuros.

“Estábamos preocupados, Charles. No puedes simplemente... huir", dijo Hank como el buen tipo que era.

“¡Muchas cosas podrían haber sucedido en el camino! ¡Eso fue imprudente! Todavía te faltan muchos recuerdos, ¡todavía no sabes quién es el enemigo y quién no!”, Gritó Raven como si fuera la madre más estricta.

“Soy un telépata. Sé exactamente quién es mi amigo y quién es mi enemigo”, Charles vio y jugó con los botones del cárdigan azul marino que llevaba. El azul realmente era su color.

"Aparentemente no", se quejó Hank y miró en dirección a Erik.

"Erik es mi amigo", dijo Charles con una determinación que hizo que Hank y Raven se callaran. "Me quedaré. No soy útil como profesor en la escuela. No sé qué hacer con todos los estudiantes. Y para ser honesto con ustedes: no tengo la intención de cambiar eso. Sé que la escuela fue construida por mí para darles un lugar a los jóvenes mutantes. Y que mi intención era crear una institución donde los humanos y los mutantes pudieran vivir juntos en paz. Y funcionó un poco".

Hank y Raven solo vieron a Charles hablar. Y lo miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre.

“Pero todos sabemos cómo terminó eso, ¿verdad? La escuela tuvo que reconstruirse varias veces, porque los humanos y los mutantes la destruyeron varias veces a lo largo de los años. Me quedé paralizado, perdí mi cabello, perdí casi todo lo que apreciaba en la vida, casi me matan algunas veces hasta donde sé y estaba solo. Completamente solo todos esos años." Los ojos azules brillaron en dirección a Erik. "Ya no quiero estar solo".

"¡Nunca lo estuviste, Charles!", Raven interrumpió el discurso de Charles y se acercó un paso más a su hermano. “Has perdido a algunas personas, sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora tienes una familia otra vez. Me tienes a mi, a Hank, a los niños, todos los maestros..."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir y lo sabes", Charles interrumpió a su hermana y Erik comenzó a sudar nerviosamente.

Todas las palabras parecían estar atrapadas en la garganta de Raven. Hank parpadeó un par de veces con incredulidad. “No puedes hablar en serio, Charles. Quiero decir, Genosha es genial, no muy pacífica, pero sí, probablemente puedas encontrar a alguien aquí. ¿Pero no puedes buscar una mujer mientras te quedas en la escuela? ¿Dónde tenemos un ojo en ti? ¿Dónde puedes ser el profesor para todos tus estudiantes? Tu situación actual sigue siendo vaga, lo sabes. ¿Qué hay de Moira? Podrías llamarla, estoy seguro..."

"¿Quién diablos es Moira?", Charles gritó y pareció enojarse cada segundo.

"Una muy buena amiga tuya de la CIA", explicó Raven con una voz suave, tratando de calmar a su hermano. "Solías... eh, ¿salir? ¡No estoy seguro de si ustedes realmente salieron, pero estabas enamorado de ella!"

"¿De Moira?", Preguntó Erik con un tono sarcástico. "¿De verdad?"

“No me acuerdo de ella. Incluso después de que se mencionara su nombre. Ella no puede ser tan especial." Los ojos azules buscaron los de color verde grisáceo de Erik como para decir "lo siento".

“Charles, entiendo que quieres tener a alguien especial en tu vida, está bien. Nunca mencionaste algo así antes, pero podemos encontrar a alguien. Estoy seguro. Pero por favor vuelve. No estás a salvo aquí", suplicó Hank mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

"Estoy perfectamente a salvo aquí", volvió a objetar Charles y dio unos pasos hacia Erik. Sus cálidas manos agarraron el brazo de Erik. “Y no necesito que encuentres a alguien para mí. Solo déjame decidir por mi cuenta."

La implicación era demasiado fuerte para Erik. "Quizás tengan razón, Charles", dijo con una voz ligeramente temblorosa. "Estás mejor cuando te quedas en la escuela".

Los ojos de Charles se abrieron. Los ojos azules miraron a Erik y no podían creer lo que acababa de decir. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos hasta que Erik sintió el empujón mental. Charles estaba pidiendo permiso para entrar en su mente.

" _Charles_ " , pensó Erik con un fuerte suspiro mental.

" _¿Por qué me estás enviando lejos de nuevo?_ "

" _Estás implicando algo que tal vez no te entiendas, y mucho menos Hank o Raven_ ".

“ _No estoy implicando nada. Solo quiero quedarme aquí. Eso es todo._ "

" _¿Y qué hay de decir que quieres encontrar a alguien especial mientras me agarras del brazo?_ "

" _¡Eres especial para mi! ¿No lo soy yo para ti?_ "

“¿Estás hablando a través de un enlace mental? ¿Hola? ¡Todavía estamos aquí!”, Interrumpió Raven con una mirada perturbada en su rostro.

Tanto Erik como Charles parpadearon en su dirección. Y como el doblador de metal no quería responder a la pregunta mental de Charles, decidió evitar la situación por completo.

"Charles se queda aquí por el momento", Erik suspiró con resignación y cortó el vínculo mental. El telépata soltó su brazo de inmediato. “Quería enviarlo lejos ayer pero él se negó. Así que le permití quedarse en Genosha durante los próximos días. O semanas Dependiendo de qué tan bien va a funcionar esto y cuánto tiempo tiene la intención de quedarse".

“Es lo que siempre quisiste, ¿hm? ¿Charles Xavier, el gran telépata, ahora luchando por tu causa?”, Hank escupió y gruñó por lo bajo. “Qué gran coincidencia que él no tenga recuerdos de tu antiguo yo. Ya no es más tu oponente sino tu aliado, eso suena bien. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué tipo de promesas le dijiste? ¿Estar con él esta vez?"

"No prometí nada", Erik respondió con un tono serio. "Ahora vete, antes de que me olvide y te deje escoltar por uno de mis soldados".

"¡Oh, soldados, qué maravilloso!", Hank levantó la voz. “¿Escuchaste eso, Charles? ¡Él tiene sus propios soldados! ¡Para alguien que fue víctima de una guerra desastrosa, eres muy bueno en la guerra tú mismo, Erik!"

Los ojos de Raven bailaban entre Hank y Erik. Sabía que las cosas se intensificarían en cualquier momento si no hacía nada. Pero el humor de Erik ya se había roto.

"¿Te atreves a decirme esas cosas? ¡No estabas allí, no viste las cosas que han hecho!”, Gritó el doblador de metal y juntó metal a su alrededor. Todo tipo de cosas comenzaron a sacudirse por la casa. Pero Hank no estaba intimidado.

"¿Ves eso, Charles? Es peligroso! No dudaría en matarnos a todos, si no fuera por ti todos esos años..."

Pero antes de que Hank pudiera terminar su oración, una atmósfera relajante se extendía por la sala de estar.

Hank dejó de gritar. Erik dejó de juntar metal a su alrededor. Raven se relajó.

"Solo váyanse", Charles respiró y entró en el medio de la habitación. “Gracias por tu preocupación, pero estoy bien. Te llamaré de vez en cuando. Pero por ahora: por favor vete."

Tanto Raven como Hank asintieron con satisfacción y salieron. Después de que la puerta se cerró nuevamente, Erik sintió que la atmósfera relajante alrededor de su mente se desvanecía.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que oyeron que salía un automóvil.

“Sobrepasaste mis límites. De nuevo", Erik murmuró en voz baja.

“Si no hubiera manejado la situación, tú y Hank habrían destruido la casa. Todos parecemos ser personas muy tercas".

Erik ignoró la buena voluntad de Charles y lo fulminó con la mirada. “Haz eso otra vez y te irás. Permanentemente."

"¿Prefieres que se destruya tu casa, pelear con un amigo y probablemente conseguir heridas en todo tu cuerpo en lugar de tenerme en tu cabeza?"

"Hank no es mi amigo", Erik gruñó y se acercó a Charles, que todavía estaba de pie en medio de la sala de estar. “No habría tenido la oportunidad de destruir nada aquí. Y mucho menos a mi mismo."

“Entonces, ¿lo habrías matado? ¿Tenía razón en eso?"

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La constante desilusión en los ojos de Charles que volvía cada vez que se enfrentaba a uno de los defectos de Erik.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que Erik sintió que una pelea no resolvería nada. Porque, no, por supuesto, no habría matado a Hank. No por algo tan trivial como un insulto. Pero reconocer eso significaría que Erik tuvo que cumplir y admitir haber reaccionado exageradamente.

"Voy a ir a la reunión ahora", anunció malhumorado y pasó junto a Charles.

"Que te diviertas. Por favor, pide algo de ropa, ¿sí?”, Murmuró el telépata enojado.

Tan pronto como Erik salió de la casa, se sintió más ligero. Descubrió que también le gustaba discutir con Charles cuando estaba enojado. La mayoría de sus encuentros estaban llenos de tanta ira por parte de Erik y tanta simpatía por parte de Charles. Nunca estuvo realmente enojado. Cada vez que Erik hacía algo horrible, Charles lo perdonaba en el segundo en que lo había hecho.

Tal vez no era tan diferente en este momento. Pero fue trivial. La pelea fue un cambio agradable para todas las otras cargas que tuvieron que cargar durante los últimos años. Porque cuando Erik regresaría más tarde a su casa, sabía que Charles todavía estaría allí.


	12. ¿Estabamos enamorados en aquel entonces?

Afortunadamente, un compañero mutante tenía casi la misma estatura que Charles, por lo que podía prestarle dos jeans. Erik tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones mientras tenían la reunión, pero su gente tenía una mentalidad más o menos abierta hacia el nuevo habitante.

"¿Es realmente seguro tenerlo aquí?"

"Si él está aquí solo, entonces tenemos suerte de tenerlo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Nos ayudará con nuestros problemas con los humanos?"

"¿Es tu nueva pareja?"

"¿Finalmente te rendiste?"

"¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?"

Recibió todo tipo de opiniones durante su reunión, pero en general el estado de ánimo fue aceptarlo. Charles Xavier ahora era oficialmente parte de Genosha. Por ahora.

Cuando llegó a casa, vio a Charles sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. De nuevo, estaba cubierto con la manta y más cojines que probablemente había encontrado en la casa.

Tan pronto como Erik entró en la sala de estar, su amigo levantó la vista y le sonrió débilmente. "¿Como estuvo la reunión?"

"Genial", murmuró el doblador de metal. Para alguien que acaba de vivir con Erik, ya se sentía muy cómodo el que le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. Ignorando el hecho de que nunca surgió la pregunta de si Charles debería conseguir su propio piso o casa. “Tengo dos jeans para ti. El tipo dijo que puedes quedarte con ellos."

Los ojos azules se agrandaron. "¿Oh enserio? ¡Qué lindo, gracias!"

Los jeans se ajustaron más o menos. Esta versión de Charles era un poco más pequeña alrededor de la cintura de lo que Erik tenía en la memoria. Los jeans estaban un poco flojos.

"Es solo por hoy", dijo Charles y se movió alrededor del sofá para ver si los pantalones estaban bien.

"Viendo tu pequeño equipaje... Es posible que quieras agregar algo más de ropa".

“¿Hay algo cerca? ¿Dónde pueda comprar nueva ropa?"

Erik avistó y fue a la cocina. Él estaba hambriento. “Cerca de una hora en coche desde aquí hay algunas tiendas. Pero nada especial. Así que no esperes marcas caras como... lo que usas habitualmente".

“No sé que es lo que usó habitualmente. Yo solo agarré algunas cosas de los armarios en la escuela". El telépata de cabello castaño siguió a Erik a la cocina y se demoró en la isla. "Entonces, seguiré usando tu ropa si estás de acuerdo con eso".

Erik no estaba de acuerdo con eso. ¿O si? Al final no respondió y recogió algunos fideos.

Charles lo miró intensamente y se mordisqueó las uñas. “Quería hacer algo para comer, pero luego recordé que no soy buen cocinero. Así que te esperé."

“Probablemente sea mejor así. No quiero ver mi cocina en llamas ".

Charles se rio y se acercó. "¿Tal vez puedas mostrarme algunos trucos?"

"¿Trucos? Es solo cocinar..."

"Entonces déjame verte."

Erik frunció el ceño.

"Por favor", dijo Charles de nuevo con tanta ternura que el corazón de Erik se derritió en un instante.

Así que cocinaron juntos por la tarde y nuevamente por la noche. Charles era bueno cortando cosas sin lastimarse, así que tenía un nuevo trabajo que hacer, mientras que Erik hacía el resto.

Justo después de que terminaron de comer, Charles pidió una ronda de ajedrez. Y el estado de ánimo de Erik mejoró al instante.

“¿También quieres un trago?”, Preguntó Erik, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sí, por favor", dijo Charles con una sonrisa amorosa en su rostro.

Erik ganó todas las rondas, pero Charles estaba mejorando. Esta vez solo bebieron una bebida que ni siquiera terminaron después de que terminaron de jugar.

Cuando estaban sentados en un cómodo silencio, Charles lo interrumpió haciendo una pregunta extraña. "¿A cuántas personas mataste?"

Cogió a Erik con la guardia baja. Casi derrama su bebida. "¿Perdón?"

“Hank estaba claramente convencido de que eres un cruel asesino. Pero estar aquí contigo... es completamente diferente. Es como si estuviera hablando de una persona diferente. Sé que tienes mal genio, pero... ahora tengo curiosidad. ¿A cuántas personas mataste?"

Ah, Charles estaba empezando a conocerlo. Pero desafortunadamente desde la perspectiva equivocada. "Demasiadas, diría yo. Por otro lado... tal vez un poco menos", Erik respondió con sinceridad y miró su bebida casi vacía. “Solía matar a todos los nazis que encontré. Luego maté a todos los seres humanos que me amenazaban. Y ahora... mato solo si es necesario. Pero desafortunadamente eso es muy a menudo".

Charles lo miró con ojos curiosos. "¿Mi yo anterior mató a alguien?"

"No lo sé. ¿Probablemente?"

“Hank no quería decirme. Y Raven dijo que matar a las personas debería evitarse si fuera necesario. Como si fuera un niño."

"Lo eres", dijo Erik y miró a Charles a los ojos. “No recuerdas tu pasado y solo tienes unos días de edad. No podemos predecirte."

"¿Mi otro yo era predecible?"

Erik sonrió. "Oh si. Casi completamente."

"Eso no es algo agradable de decir", Charles hizo un puchero y bebió todo el Whisky restante en su vaso. Aunque solo era un trago, ya estaba un poco borracho.

Después de que surgió otro silencio cómodo, Erik también terminó su bebida y pensó en irse a la cama. Justo después de que se preguntaba si Charles podría necesitar otra manta, Charles comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

Erik levantó las cejas y asintió después de unos momentos de adivinar qué podría ser que Charles quería saber y necesitaba preguntar de antemano.

“Cuando nos conocimos... en aquel entonces. Ya sabes, hace 20 años”, comenzó a tartamudear como si tuviera dificultades para formular una oración coherente. "¿Estábamos enamorados?"

Erik sintió que su corazón se detenía. El impacto debe haber sido escrito en su rostro, porque Charles parecía de repente igualmente sorprendido.

"Quiero decir, me siento tan apegado a ti que pensé... tu sabes, solo recordaba tu nombre y el mío, y cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, me sentí... tan tranquilo. Estaba tan asustado en esa instalación, pero luego estabas tú. E incluso ahora me siento tan cómodo contigo. Pero sigues diciendo que es mucho más complicado entre nosotros que solo la amistad, así que pensé..." Volvió a colocar el vaso vacío en la pequeña mesa al lado del tablero de ajedrez y buscó los ojos de Erik. “Esos sentimientos que tengo por ti son profundos. Muy profundos. Supongo que es porque los sentí durante mucho tiempo. Y considerando que me lastimaste en ese entonces y nos separamos en tan malas condiciones... No lo sé. Suena como si fuéramos amantes. Que luego rompimos".

_Oh dios_ , pensó Erik. El inocente Charles era lindo. Pero también demasiado directo cuando se habla de sentimientos. No es que no hubiera sido así antes, pero decir " _Mis sentimientos por ti son profundos_ " era el siguiente nivel. Y Erik era tan malo al hablar de sentimientos. Por eso siempre había sido tan fácil con Charles en su cabeza. No había necesidad de decírselo, él ya lo sabía. Pero ese vínculo mental estaba fuera de discusión.

"Así no fue exactamente", comenzó Erik y se humedeció los labios secos. "No éramos... una pareja o algo así".

"Oh, ya veo", murmuró el telépata y miró hacia abajo, claramente decepcionado. "¿Fue esa la razón por la que no se me permitió decir algo así delante de Hank y Raven?"

Erik suspiró. Y contra su propia razón, se sirvió otro trago. "No. Eso fue algo diferente".

Los ojos azules lo miraron confundidos.

“El afecto entre dos hombres es... difícil. Hank y Raven pueden ser un poco más abiertos a ese tema, pero otros no. Solo ten cuidado al hablar sobre encontrar a alguien especial y referirte a otro hombre”, explicó Erik y recordó los campamentos de Auschwitz, donde la homosexualidad era tratada como una enfermedad. Como ser judío.

Charles miró la bebida de Erik y decidió tomar una segunda también. "No entiendo eso, pero creo que tengo que aceptarlo". Bebió su whisky en dos sorbos. “Pero gracias por tu respuesta. Supongo que nuestros sentimientos no son mutuos entonces".

El corazón de Erik martilleó en su pecho. Le temblaban las manos. Nunca imaginó hablar de algo así con Charles. Así no. No en este nivel de honestidad.

Antes de que Erik pudiera decir algo, Charles tomó la botella y vertió más Whisky en su vaso. De nuevo. “Ahora veo que esto explica mucho. Tu comportamiento hacia mí y mi otro yo. Y por qué estaba tan desesperado. Y por qué nunca me casé. O tenía un compañero en absoluto. Supongo que estaba esperando que volvieras a mí. O algo así."

Erik también bebió su Whisky restante en un trago. Pero no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Sin embargo, le dolía el corazón al escuchar tales suposiciones.

"Y aquí estoy otra vez", dijo Charles y de repente sonrió con tristeza en su bebida. "¿Puedes creerlo? No sabía nada de ti, solo tu nombre, pero estaba tan convencido de que eras especial para mí que no vi que no estabas pensando lo mismo. Estaba convencido de que ir a ti en lugar de esperar otros 20 años resolvería todo. Pero supongo... que ese no es el caso."

Erik quiso responder. Quería decir algo Pero nada salió de su boca. El silencio se extendió por la habitación que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Luego vio a Charles limpiarse la cara con el brazo.

Él estaba llorando.

"Oh, Charles, no", Erik trató de sonar tranquilo pero se tensó de inmediato.

Entonces Charles se echó a reír entre los sollozos silenciosos. “¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando! Estoy tan triste y no sé por qué. Pero no quiero recordar mi horrible pasado, porque tengo la sensación de que... saber por qué estoy llorando no me hará sentir mejor. ¡Lo más probable es que sea peor!"

Cuanto más se pasaba Charles la cara húmeda con el brazo, menos sabía Erik qué hacer. ¿Por qué era tan malo en ese tema?

Pero recordó que a Charles le gustaba que lo tocaran. Solía abrazar mucho a Raven y cuando él y Erik se hicieron amigos, también lo abrazaba cada vez que llegaba la oportunidad. Al principio fue muy incómodo, porque Erik no había sido tocado así durante la mayor parte de su vida. Pero se acostumbró a eso.

Hasta que tuvo que darse por vencido nuevamente.

El doblador de metal se levantó, rodeó la pequeña mesa de café y se sentó junto a Charles. Abrió sus brazos temblorosos y los colocó alrededor del cálido cuerpo. Charles sollozó sorprendido, pero se apoyó contra Erik al instante. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Charles finalmente se acercó y también abrazó a Erik. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Erik y probablemente cerró los ojos, porque las lágrimas ardieron por la garganta de Erik. Su cálido aliento estaba en la piel de Erik. Su cabello olía a champú de Erik. El cárdigan azul marino todavía se veía bien en él. Sus pequeñas manos en su espalda eran reconfortantes.

El abrazo se sintió tan bien que Erik también cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en el cabello de Charles. El llanto se detuvo después de unos momentos de abrazos y caricias en la espalda.

Y finalmente se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.


	13. Haz que pare

Cuando Erik se despertó en medio de la noche fue porque su brazo izquierdo había muerto. La luz de la luna brillaba en la sala de estar y la hacía lo suficientemente brillante como para que Erik pudiera ver. Junto a él estaba Charles, profundamente dormido. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su brazo y su nariz acariciaba la suave tela de su camisa. Unos cuantos mechones marrones estaban extendidos sobre su cara y el brazo de Erik. Fue una vista encantadora.

Pero le dolía la cabeza y recordó al instante el desastroso final de su noche. Charles había llorado. Y se le confesó a Erik. En cierto sentido.

¿Fue una confesión en absoluto? ¿O fue solo la explicación a la confusión de Charles?

Fuera lo que fuese, Erik tuvo que moverse. De lo contrario, su brazo se habría caído.

Cuando trató de quitar el brazo, Charles murmuró algo mientras dormía, pero no se despertó. Entonces Erik aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie y dejar que Charles durmiera en el sofá. No fue hecho para dormir sobre él, menos aún para dos personas. Podría comprar una segunda cama pronto.

Erik puso la manta sobre la forma dormida de Charles y se retiró a su propia habitación para irse a dormir.

La mañana siguiente fue tan incómoda como Erik lo había predicho en su cabeza. Charles estaba sentado con resaca en el sofá, mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba cada minuto. Erik estaba haciendo el desayuno y no dijo una palabra. Realmente no sabía cómo empezar. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

Cuando se sentaron en la isla de la cocina y Charles estaba comiendo su tocino con una cara contenta, Erik no estaba tan seguro de si era necesario decir algo. Pero antes de que pudiera relajarse, Charles tuvo que decir algo.

"¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Erik parpadeó confundido. "¿Enojado?"

"Porque no hablamos", explicó el telépata y lo miró con ojos grandes. “¿Es por las cosas que dije ayer? Realmente lo siento, si es así, quiero decir, no quise hacerte sentir incómodo o darte una idea equivocada de que yo... "

Pero Erik ya no escuchaba. Charles (Ese era él por todas partes) Pedía disculpas por tener una opinión o sentimientos.

"No estoy enojado contigo, Charles", Erik interrumpió a su amigo y dejó de hurgar en sus huevos por un segundo para mirarlo a los ojos. "Simplemente no sé qué decir".

Los ojos azules se agrandaron. “¿No sabes qué decir? Bueno, realmente no espero que digas algo teniendo en cuenta que ayer también estuviste muy callado. Pero ahora tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué tal... tu opinión entonces?"

"¿En que?"

"¿Sobre mí?"

Erik vio nerviosamente. Las opiniones honestas eran geniales, a Erik le gustaban las personas honestas. Él mismo nunca mintió, siempre decía lo que estaba pensando. Al menos cuando se trataba de cosas mutantes, políticas o cualquier otra cosa que no involucrara sentimientos o Charles.

Cuanto más dudaba Erik, más decepción se manifestaba en el rostro de Charles. Erik tuvo que decir algo. Pero su mente era un desastre.

"¿Todavía tengo permitido quedarme aquí?", Preguntó Charles tan suavemente que Erik pensó que estaba nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas.

"Si", respondió el doblador de metal rápidamente.

Charles asintió un poco inseguro, pero continuó comiendo su lujoso desayuno. Erik lo observó meterse una gran tira de tocino en la boca. Si continúan comiendo eso todas las mañanas, Charles volvería a aumentar de peso en poco tiempo.

"¿Es eso algo malo?", Preguntó de repente y dejó de comer.

"Charles", Erik comenzó a monitorear, pero su amigo ya se estaba disculpando.

“Lo estabas pensando otra vez tan fuerte, lo siento. No voy a decir nada más." Charles continuó comiendo con la cabeza baja.

Pero Erik tomó el cambio de tema con gusto. Hablar sobre el desayuno y el peso de Charles era mucho más fácil que hablar sobre los sentimientos. “Me gustas suave. Pero creo que deberíamos comer algo diferente a partir de hoy y dejar tocino y huevos para los fines de semana ".

La maravillosa y brillante sonrisa de Charles fue todo lo que Erik necesitaba en ese momento para sentirse mejor.

**

Pasaron el día en casa, leyendo o hablando, mirando televisión o cocinando. De nuevo, Erik se había olvidado de comprar una cama nueva para Charles.

"No hay prisa, el sofá es muy cómodo", Charles le sonrió mientras ponía los platos sucios en el lavavajillas.

“Podría construirte uno de metal. Pero no tendríamos un colchón o un somier adecuado ”, observó Erik mientras miraba por la ventana. El clima estaba mejorando. Tal vez podrían ir a dar una vuelta al día siguiente. Charles no había visto toda Genosha todavía.

“O”, comenzó Charles y Erik supo en un instante que había roto las reglas nuevamente, “podríamos ir de compras mañana. Comprar algo de ropa nueva, comprar una cama nueva y si aún queda tiempo, puedes mostrarme Genosha."

Erik apretó los labios en una pequeña línea. "Odio ir de compras."

"Sí, se nota, amigo mío, por eso llevas camisas a cuadros que parece que las tienes por más tiempo del que nos conocemos".

"Dice el tipo, que lleva cardigans que mi abuelo habría heredado de su padre".

"Cuidado, puedo hacer que te los pongas también", advirtió Charles con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba destinado a ser una broma, pero el control mental siempre golpeó un punto sensible en Erik. Todavía se sentía desnudo sin su casco.

“Cuéntame sobre eso”, Charles volvió a romper las reglas. Y estaba poniendo a Erik nervioso.

"Sobre qué", preguntó con voz molesta.

"El casco. Estás pensando y hablando de eso constantemente. Es algo importante para ti, supongo."

“Asumes bien. Es un casco que me protege tus poderes. Cuando lo llevo puesto, no puedes leer mi mente. O cualquier otro telépata”, explicó Erik mientras juntaba el tablero de ajedrez y lo colocaba sobre la mesa de café.

Estaba tan ocupado poniendo las cifras en los lugares correctos que no notó el largo silencio que se produjo después de que terminó de hablar. Erik se volvió hacia Charles y lo miró con ojos hirientes.

"Recuerdo", susurró, "esa cosa horrible".

"¿Lo haces?", Erik preguntó confundido y se acercó.

“Solo que existió y que lo usaste. Y me siento horrible al pensar en eso”.

"Tal vez porque fue una de las muchas razones por las que nos separamos". Cuba, la playa y Shaw. Aunque habían pasado 20 años, Erik todavía se sintió incómodo al pensar en ese día. Era el día que había lastimado a Charles y...

"No lo hagas", Charles interrumpió y parpadeó la humedad en sus ojos. "Elegí no recordar nada hiriente y si sigues pensando en el pasado, también podría escucharlo". Se sentó en el sofá y dio el primer paso con demasiada determinación. “El casco se ha ido y todo lo demás no es motivo de preocupación en este momento. Vamos, juguemos."

Erik también se sentó y jugaron. Charles incluso ganó la tercera ronda. Se mejoró cada día. Y de alguna manera fue divertido cómo se acostumbraron el uno al otro. Cepillarse los dientes, cambiarse de ropa en la misma habitación y decir buenas noches.

Al día siguiente estaba lloviendo nuevamente, así que ignoraron la idea de ir de compras o comprar una cama nueva. Charles estaba de acuerdo con eso, así que se quedaron en casa. Erik tuvo algunas reuniones con otros mutantes sobre sus próximos pasos, pero sintió que su concentración se debilitaba cada minuto que no estaba cerca de Charles. Y al final del día, Erik tuvo que reconocer que estaba contento de regresar a casa. Comer con Charles y jugar ajedrez con él.

Todo era hermoso hasta que volvieron las pesadillas.

Erik vio a Charles, el viejo, sentado entre esas máquinas, sangrando y llorando. Y Erik no pudo hacer nada. Los gritos, el humo, las personas muertas, de repente estaba en Auschwitz. Junto con Charles, que estaba encadenado y desnudo. La gente momificada lo llevó a las cámaras de gas y Erik tuvo que esperar afuera. Gritó y lloró, pero Charles estaba lejos de escucharlo. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas y polvo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de tierra y sus pies descalzos dejaban huellas de sangre. Erik gritó y gritó, pero nada...

"Erik", dijo Charles con voz tierna, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. "Estás soñando, todo está bien".

Erik tardó unos segundos en despertarse correctamente y mirar esos ojos oceánicos que no estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y polvo. No estaba en Auschwitz sino en su cama. La luz de la luna brillaba a través de las cortinas y sumergía la habitación en un azul reconfortante. Charles estaba sentado al lado de Erik y le acariciaba la frente húmeda.

"Está bien", dijo de nuevo y comenzó a reorganizar el cabello despeinado de Erik. "Eso fue solo un sueño."

El corazón de Erik todavía latía contra su pecho, pero trató de hablar con su voz ronca. "¿Te... te desperté?"

“Lo hiciste, pero solo porque estabas proyectando. Tu sueño fue muy intenso ”, explicó Charles con una voz muy tranquila y todavía se acariciaba el cabello.

"Lo siento...", Erik tosió y agarró a Charles del brazo con manos temblorosas. "Pero estás bien, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy absolutamente bien, Erik", susurró el telépata y comenzó a acercarse.

"No pude salvarte", murmuró muy molesto. "Tuve que verte morir".

"No estoy muerto." Charles tomó a Erik en un suave abrazo. "¿Ves? Estoy aquí."

"Estás aquí", Erik repitió aún desorientado. Pero el abrazo fue agradable y se sintió más tranquilo. Agarró a Charles y se recostó de nuevo. Con él, el cálido cuerpo de otra persona. Alguien a quien amaba y estaba con él.

Erik ya se estaba quedando dormido, cuando notó que Charles los estaba poniendo a ambos debajo de la manta. El ambiente cálido y reconfortante lo atraía a dormir en minutos.

**

Cuando se despertó, Charles todavía estaba dormido a su lado. Finalmente, el sol estaba atravesando las nubes e hizo que la habitación fuera más brillante que en los últimos días. Erik observó a su amigo dormir por un momento hasta que recordó su pesadilla. Vio a Charles en Auschwitz siendo conducido a una cámara de gas. La vista era horrible y nauseabunda. Su mente comenzaba a combinar dos momentos terribles de su vida.

En lugar de levantarse, se acurrucó más cerca de Charles y disfrutó del calor. Su respiración era uniforme y profunda. Consolador. Calmante. Quería ser egoísta esta vez. Entonces agarró el torso de Charles y lo presionó contra su pecho.

Por un momento pensó que Charles se despertó, pero se puso cómodo en el agarre de hierro de Erik y se dio la vuelta, por lo que Erik vio directamente en Charles. Cerró los ojos, se durmió en un instante y no soñó con nada.

"Erik, tengo hambre", llegó la pequeña voz de Charles y despertó a Erik de su sueño. El doblador de metal parpadeó varias veces hasta que vio unos ojos azules que lo miraban directamente. "Hambriento", repitió.

"Hm, Charles ...", Erik murmuró medio dormido y se frotó los ojos. "Dame un minuto…"

"Ya te di una hora", suspiró y se subió a Erik.

"No puedo recordar eso".

“Porque estabas medio dormido. Como ahora mismo. Pero por favor, despierta ", se quejó Charles como un niño pequeño y comenzó a menearse encima de Erik. De repente pequeños besos fueron colocados en la piel de Erik. En la barbilla, en la garganta, en la mejilla. "Despierta", Charles susurró dulcemente y acarició su cabeza. "Despierta."

Erik sonrió contento y abrazó a Charles. Su pesado cuerpo encima del suyo era realmente reconfortante. Y los pequeños besos y toques se sintieron realmente bien.

A Erik le gustaban esos sueños. A menudo, terminaron muy mal, pero en este momento... todo parecía estar bien. Qué hermoso comienzo en la mañana y una compensación adecuada para la pesadilla anterior.

Agarró la espalda de Charles y acarició la delgada tela de su camisa. Finalmente, sintió la piel cálida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, movió la mano debajo de la camisa. Charles suspiró contento y besó a Erik en la esquina de su boca.

"Despierta", repitió. "Tengo hambre."

"Pronto", Erik murmuró y no quería que el sueño terminara tan pronto. Era demasiado lindo en este momento.

"No, de verdad, Erik, quemaré tu cocina", anunció Charles y de repente saltó de Erik y de la cama. Con pasos furiosos, Charles bajó las escaleras hasta el área de la cocina.

Los ojos de Erik se abrieron de golpe y vio desaparecer los mechones marrones detrás de las escaleras. Se sentó confundido y miró a su alrededor. El sol seguía brillando y la habitación era tan brillante que podría haber pasado el mediodía.

Cuando escuchó los primeros ruidos de sartenes y ollas, Erik supo que no había sido un sueño. Y que Charles realmente había estado con él. Que Charles realmente había estado encima de él, colocando besos en su piel. Que Charles realmente tenía la intención de quemar la cocina.

"Iré", Erik anunció en voz alta con un ligero toque de pánico a través de la casa. "No hagas nada, ¡ya voy!"

Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Charles estaba de pie con las piernas desnudas en la estufa e hizo todo lo posible para calentar un poco de aceite.

"¿Estás despierto ahora?", Preguntó Charles con amargura y puso mala cara tan pronto como Erik se hizo cargo de la sartén.

"Estoy completamente despierto", Erik vio y comenzó a preparar el desayuno para los dos.

Cuando estaban comiendo en completo silencio, Erik trató de encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar lo que había sucedido en la mañana, pero no encontró ninguna.

"Pensaste que aún dormías, ¿verdad?", Reflexionó Charles mientras cortaba un poco de pimentón de su plato. No más tocino y huevos para él.

"Deja de deambular por mi cabeza", advirtió Erik y ya sabía que era una amenaza ociosa. Charles lo haría de todos modos.

"Fue más bien un lindo sueño, ¿no?"

"Para."

"Me gustó ese sueño".

"Charles…"

"¿Tal vez podamos soñarlo de nuevo?"

Erik casi se atragantó con un pedazo de pan en la boca. Charles rio.

Para evitar más el tema, Erik decidió llevar a Charles a la ciudad. Condujeron con el viejo pero encantador auto de Erik hasta el centro y fueron a algunas tiendas a comprarle más ropa a Charles.

Al final compraron demasiado para Erik y demasiado poco para Charles.

“No me gustan las camisas gastadas que llevas puestas. Te ves como un reparador ”, explicó Charles mientras llevaba las bolsas de la compra. “Y casi todas tus camisetas tienen agujeros en ellas. Solo unas pocas piezas se ven realmente bonitas ".

"Deja de analizar mi guardarropa y compra ropa adecuada para ti", Erik dijo y miró alrededor del centro comercial.

"Si compré para mi."

"No lo hiciste. Compraste ropa interior y unos pantalones. Eso no es lo que yo llamaría un armario completo ".

Charles se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia una cafetería para comprar una taza de té. Y para Erik un café. Al final volvieron a casa sin comprarle a Charles más camisas o algo más esencial. Erik asumió que su amigo podría querer seguir usando la ropa de Erik. Charles volvió a encogerse de hombros e intentó no sonreír.

Fue muy bueno, y cada vez que la vida de Erik era demasiado buena, todo volvía a caer cuesta abajo. Entonces lo esperó. Pero cuando terminó el día y habían jugado una buena ronda de ajedrez, no había pasado nada. Todavía.

"Vamos a la cama", anunció Erik y bostezó sinceramente.

"Está bien", Charles asintió y subió directamente al baño. Erik lo siguió, se cepillaron los dientes y se cambiaron de ropa. Cuando Erik se estaba lavando la cara, Charles salió del baño sin decir buenas noches.

Escuchó pasos en las escaleras que bajaban. Erik se preguntó por un segundo por qué no dijeron buenas noches hasta que escuchó pasos que regresaban arriba.

Entonces vio a Charles cubriéndose con su manta sobre la cama de Erik. Se acostó contento y esperó a que Erik se uniera a él.

Los ojos grises observaron los azules por casi un minuto. No se dijeron palabras. Charles parpadeó un par de veces; Erik frunció las cejas.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Erik finalmente se movió, apagó la luz y se arrastró hacia Charles. No podía ver su rostro, pero supuso que estaba sonriendo. Una atmósfera cálida se extendía por la habitación. Charles estaba proyectando de nuevo.

No se abrazaron, solo se acostaron uno al lado del otro hasta que Charles susurró un "buenas noches" final. En medio de la noche, Erik se despertó, porque Charles estaba moviendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Erik.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió profundamente.


	14. Qué vida tan maravillosa

Después de una semana de convivencia doméstica, con muchos abrazos, caricias y besos en la mejilla, Raven los visitó en su forma humana. Sola, sin Hank.

"Pensé que sería mejor si te visitara sola por un principio", explicó y miró con ojos serios a Erik. Estaba sentado en la terraza con la puerta abierta escribiendo la información más reciente de su última reunión de Genosha. La ignoró lo mejor que pudo para evitar una pelea.

Charles estaba sentado con su hermana en la sala de estar y bebió un poco de té. Incluso llevaba unos pantalones para variar.

"¿Estás bien, Charles? ¿Te sientes bien aquí?”, Preguntó y parecía un poco preocupada. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Estoy perfectamente bien", anunció y sonrió alegremente. Echó un vistazo a Erik y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

"Entonces... ¿no quieres volver?"

Charles negó con la cabeza. "No aún no. Quizás en el futuro. En este momento, estoy muy feliz aquí".

"Hank me pidió que te tomara una muestra de sangre. Y quiere saber más sobre tu capacidad para controlar tus poderes mutantes". Raven sacó un pequeño estuche con una jeringa.

Charles abrió mucho los ojos. "Estoy bien, Raven... tengo mis poderes bajo control".

Erik se rio en ese momento mientras pensaba en Charles metiéndose en su cabeza casi 24/7, pero no dijo nada. Raven parecía confundida y Charles hizo un puchero.

“Es difícil no escuchar ciertos pensamientos. Pero a veces no quiero escucharlos”, explicó el telépata y tomó un sorbo de su té.

Raven observó la escena por unos momentos, hasta que se inclinó para hablar en voz baja con su hermano. "Tú y Erik... ¿Se llevan bien?"

La sonrisa de Charles no pereció. "Absolutamente."

"¿Sin peleas?"

“Oh, bueno, por supuesto que peleamos, pero no es nada serio. A menudo encontramos una solución para la mayoría de los problemas".

"¿Qué pasa con... las formas de Erik de conseguir lo que quiere? Solía matar a mucha gente, era despiadado y lleno de odio. Nunca aprobaste este comportamiento. ¿Ha cambiado eso?" Su forma de preguntar era demasiado obvia. Quería saber si Charles estaba ahora del lado de Erik y si él también tenía su racha de asesinatos. Erik lo encontró divertido y escribió otro artículo en la lista.

"Él cambió", Charles chirrió y cruzó las piernas. "Yo también."

Erik dejó de escribir por un momento para escuchar la conversación.

"¿Qué significa?", Raven sondeó y levantó las cejas.

Charles apretó los labios. “Significa que ambos cambiamos nuestras opiniones. No recuerdo mi pasado y él está dispuesto a aceptar que empecemos de nuevo. Ahora podemos aprender de nuestros errores y mejorarlo. Y es genial".

Erik no sabía si Charles exageraba o lo decía en serio. Porque, sí, fue genial vivir con Charles. Discutían casi todos los días sobre algo trivial, pero también pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en silencio pacífico o hablaban de cosas al azar. Y Erik no estaba seguro de cómo sucedió, pero Charles seguía durmiendo en su cama y nadie parecía tener la necesidad de hablar al respecto. Porque abrazar a tu amigo por la noche no es nada que los amigos deberían hacer. Pero Erik ya no estaba tan seguro si eso, lo que tenía con Charles, podría llamarse amistad en absoluto. Fue profundo. Y estaba haciendo a Erik... feliz.

"Me alegra escuchar eso", dijo Raven en un tono que indicaba que no estaba contenta en absoluto. “Y que estás contento. Solo puedo esperar que... no termine como la última vez".

Antes de que Charles pudiera preguntar qué quería decir exactamente Raven, Erik cerró sus notas y salió de la galería para entrar.

“Si no te importa, me gustaría hacer un poco de café. ¿Quieres un té, Charles?”, Preguntó un poco pasivo-agresivo.

"Oh, sí, por favor, eso sería encantador", dijo su telépata con una suave sonrisa y observó a Erik ir a la cocina.

“ _Hiciste eso a propósito, ¿no? Interrumpirnos_ ”, llegó la voz de Charles en la cabeza de Erik.

“ _Ella no está aquí para verificar si eres feliz. Ella está aquí para comprobar si te lastimé._ "

" _No veo por qué piensas que es un problema_ ".

“ _Porque ella siempre asumirá, que estás diciendo mentiras, que estás desilusionado o que te estoy amenazando._ "

"Raven, querida", comenzó a hablar en voz alta de Charles, sin responder la declaración mental de Erik. “Dijiste que querías tomar algo de mi sangre. ¿Quieres hacer eso ahora?

"Uh, sí, claro", tartamudeó y reunió todas las cosas que necesitaba. Charles ya se estaba subiendo la manga.

"Creo que yo debería hacer eso", Erik interrumpió mientras preparaba una taza de té para Charles. "Soy mucho más preciso con mis poderes que tú con tus manos".

“Gracias, Erik, pero soy completamente capaz de hacerlo yo misma. Charles, dame tu brazo." Raven agarró el brazo de su hermano y desinfectó la curva.

Charles no dijo nada. Pero Erik vio un poco de inseguridad en su rostro. Probablemente era el ambiente tenso entre su hermana y su... amigo.

Erik colocó una taza de té y dos cafés en la pequeña mesa al lado del sofá y observó cómo Raven insertaba la jeringa en el brazo de Charles. Le dolía ver su mano inestable. Pero Charles ni siquiera se inmutó. Incluso miró donde Raven metió la aguja. Algo en sus ojos brilló.

Cuando terminó, colocó tres cánulas con la sangre de Charles en el estuche y guardó todo. Bebió el café con sorbos apresurados. Hablaron sobre el viaje a la ciudad y cómo Charles compró muchas cosas menos ropa y si Raven sería tan amable y podría traer algunas de su ropa vieja. Ella asintió con una sonrisa y prometió regresar el fin de semana. Tuvieron una pequeña excursión con dos clases en Canadá. Ella habló sobre lo emocionada que estaba, pero Erik notó que Charles no escuchaba nada. Estaba mirando el pequeño maletín con las cánulas.

Al final, Raven abrazó a Charles con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla. Erik hizo un gesto con la mano y un adiós más o menos frío. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Charles comenzó a respirar muy fuerte. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Erik y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

"No lo sé", murmuró y se pasó por la cara varias veces en plena tensión. "Esta jeringa... me hizo sentir realmente incómodo..."

"Tal vez te recordó las cosas que sucedieron en las instalaciones...", Erik asumió y observó el comportamiento de Charles.

"No", el telépata susurró como en estado de shock. "No... recuerdo... poner agujas en mí. Varias veces. Sobre una base regular."

_Oh_ , pensó Erik y frunció el ceño. Se acordó de _esa vez._

"Lo hiciste", confirmó Erik y colocó a Charles nuevamente en el sofá. “Hace unos 10 años. Tomaste una medicina que Hank te había dado. Te hizo caminar. Pero también tomó tus poderes mutantes." 

Los ojos azules buscaron los de Erik. "¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿Fue tan malo para mí que no podía caminar?" 

Erik sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho. “No, querías que las voces en tu cabeza se detuvieran. Tu habilidad para caminar fue un gran efecto secundario. Hank también lo tomó para reducir su... azul." 

Charles comenzó a rascarse el brazo, donde había estado la aguja. "Tenía una adicción, ¿verdad?" 

Erik no respondió de inmediato, así que Charles continuó mientras se rascaba el brazo. 

“Siento que quiero tomarlo de nuevo. Para hacer que todo pare... ¿Para hacer qué pare? ”, Preguntó como si estuviera hablando solo. La confusión comenzó a extenderse en su voz. “Era adicto a ese suero. Tomé demasiado, ¿verdad? Y... tomé otras cosas. ¿Drogas?" 

Los ojos azules miraron a Erik. Expectante. 

"Yo... no lo sé. Yo no estaba allí ". 

"¿Dónde estabas?" 

"Pensé que no querías recordar?" Erik apretó los dientes. 

De repente, Charles abrió aún más los ojos. Lentamente se puso de pie sin romper el contacto visual con Erik. "Me hiciste a hacerlo", comenzó como si acabara de darse cuenta de qué clase de mala persona era Erik. “Me dejaste y... estaba tan desesperado que bebí alcohol y drogas. Tomé la medicina para callar las voces en mi cabeza. Quería que se detuvieran porque todo lo que podía sentir era dolor y sufrimiento, de mí mismo y de los demás". 

"Nunca quise eso", comenzó Erik, pero Charles se volvió más fuerte y más agresivo. 

"¡Me la quitaste!", Gritó y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. 

Sus recuerdos volvieron. Erik sabía que sucedería algún día. Pero ¿tan pronto? Justo antes de que el doblador de metal pudiera hacer algo para evitar que la situación empeorara, Charles gritó desesperadamente. 

"¡Me abandonaste!" 

Erik esperaba que la ira que sentía en ese momento volvería a aparecer, pero esta vez todo lo que sintió fue tristeza y culpa. Porque sabía que Charles tenía que pasar por esta fase una vez más. Ahora mismo. Delante de los ojos de Erik. 

Charles estaba hiperventilando y agarró un puñado de su cabello. "Me abandonaste...", sollozó y se limpió los ojos húmedos. 

"Charles...", Erik comenzó e intentó acercarse sin provocar otra reacción de Charles. "Lo siento. Fue hace mucho tiempo y ambos cometimos errores". 

Los ojos azules se alzaron y lo miraron. “¿Qué tipo de error cometí? ¿Ayudarte?" 

"No, yo...", Erik intentó, pero Charles lo interrumpió de nuevo. 

"¿Creer en ti?" Apretó los puños. “¿Confiar en ti? ¿Amarte? ¿Te refieres a esos errores?" 

Y de repente sintió el puño de Charles en su rostro. De nuevo. Debería haberlo visto venir. La fuerza fue tan fuerte que Erik tocó el suelo y fue cortado por el borde de un armario en su brazo. También le dolía la mandíbula y tenía el sabor a sangre en la boca. 

Charles se paró en medio de la habitación, listo para pelear. Erik sintió que su mente se apagaba a grandes pasos. Comenzó a vibrar en su cabeza. 

"Charles, para, por favor", Erik suplicó, porque lo sabía: estaba a merced de Charles. 

"Tú... me abandonaste...", repitió como un mantra, pero finalmente se detuvo en el momento en que notó el corte de Erik. El ambiente se volvió mucho más cálido. Sus ojos se abrieron y la peligrosa vibración se retiró de su mente. "Oh Dios", susurró. "¡Lo siento mucho!" 

Con pasos rápidos caminó hacia Erik e inspeccionó su brazo ensangrentado. Luego su mandíbula roja. "Estoy tan... tan... tan..." 

"Está bien, Charles. Recordaste un momento en que hiciste exactamente lo mismo ”, bromeó Erik a medias y trató de ponerse de pie. 

"El impulso era tan fuerte, no lo sabía" 

“Lo sé, Charles. Está bien." El doblador de metal trajo el botiquín de primeros auxilios de la cocina con sus poderes. "Merezco probablemente algo peor". 

"No digas eso", Charles susurró apresuradamente. La versión enojada y amarga de antes había desaparecido y la versión amorosa e inocente de él apareció de nuevo. Intentó ayudar con las vendas, pero Erik lo logró solo. No era la primera vez que tenía que remendarse. “Lo siento mucho, Erik. No quise lastimarte." 

Y Erik sabía que eso era cierto. Pero tal vez recordar el pasado fue algo muy estresante para Charles que olvidó no lastimar a su amigo. La idea, de que podría volver a suceder, de una manera peor, era algo que hizo a Erik muy dudoso. La desagradable vibración de su mente que se hizo más fuerte cuanto más desesperado estaba Charles fue aún más alarmante. Le recordó al doblador de metales que Charles era un telépata poderoso que podría destruirlo en un segundo si estaba de humor. Y en este momento, (aún) Charles no era el Charles que una vez conoció. Este era un clon con diferentes ondas cerebrales. Y nadie sabía de lo que era capaz. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? La vida doméstica con su amigo no era buena para su propio juicio. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. 

"Quizás deberíamos decirle a Hank lo que pasó", anunció Erik y colocó el botiquín de primeros auxilios en su lugar habitual. "Solo para asegurarme de que no te lastimarás a ti mismo ni a ninguna otra persona al recordar tu pasado bastante traumático". 

Los ojos de Charles se agrandaron. “Si le decimos, él seguro querrá que me quede en la escuela. Y no quiero volver". 

Todavía estaban sentados al lado del sofá en el piso, mirándose por un largo momento. El corazón de Erik latía en su pecho como si estuviera en peligro. Pero la única amenaza en este momento estaba frente a él, mirándolo con ojos grandes y brillantes. 

“Hubo un tiempo”, comenzó Erik con una voz muy suave, “cuando no querías abandonar la escuela. Sin importar qué." 

"No recuerdo", dijo Charles demasiado rápido y demasiado decidido. Él recordó. Por lo menos un poco. 

"Tenemos que decirle, Charles", Erik suspiró e intentó ponerse de pie. 

"No, por favor", se quejó Charles y se hizo más pequeño de lo que era. “Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. ¡Lucharé contra el impulso la próxima vez!" 

"Quizás no puedas", Erik espetó, porque no entendía por qué Charles se estaba comportando así. "Y entonces probablemente me lastimarás no solo a mí sino a alguien más". 

"Lo siento mucho, me ocuparé del rasguño y yo... te traeré un poco de hielo para la mandíbula, espera...", Charles comenzó a entrar en pánico y corrió hacia la nevera. 

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir", Erik lo siguió lleno de tensión. “Charles, ¿qué te pasa? Simplemente lo llamamos o pasamos y le decimos. Quizás haga otra prueba en tu cerebro, pero eso es todo." 

Charles agarró un paquete de hielo y lo presionó contra la mandíbula de Erik. Le dolió un poco. “Si le decimos, no me dejará quedarme aquí. Y luego... estaremos separados de nuevo." Sus ojos miraron hacia abajo, mientras sus manos aún estaban en la mandíbula de Erik. "Y los momentos en los que te fuiste fueron aparentemente los peores de mi vida". 

"En realidad, fue todo lo contrario", Erik avistó e intentó no recordar ninguno de los numerosos encuentros con Charles donde casi llegaron a la garganta del otro. "Como te dije antes... mantenerte alejado de mí siempre es una buena opción ya que la muerte y el sufrimiento me siguen a todas partes". 

Los ojos azules, ya rojos alrededor del iris, comenzaron a ponerse aún más rojos. Hasta que cayó la primera lágrima. "Quiero quedarme... no me envíes de regreso por lo que hice". 

A Erik le dolía el corazón... otra vez. Ver a Charles llorar seguía siendo horrible. Y verlo llorar por Erik o por algo que Erik dijo fue aún peor. ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo reír? ¿O al menos un poco más feliz? 

"Me haces muy feliz, Erik", Charles susurró entre sollozos silenciosos. “Soy yo, no tú, lo que es preocupante. Entiendo. Probablemente tengas razón. Pero", gritó, "Quiero quedarme contigo. ¡No me dejes solo!" 

El doblador de metal dio un paso adelante y cerró los brazos alrededor del cuerpo tembloroso. No dijo nada porque no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Si no se lo decían a Hank y sucedía algo peor, Erik se odiará a sí mismo por el resto de su vida. Incluso más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero si le decían a Hank y hacía una montaña de una colina, Charles probablemente tendría que quedarse en la escuela. Y controlar mentalmente a sus propios amigos para su propio beneficio no era una opción. Incluso Erik vio esto. 

Erik se mordió el labio inferior. Charles sollozaba en sus brazos otra vez porque lamentaba lo que hizo y tenía miedo, Erik lo dejaría solo. 

"Puedo preguntar", Erik comenzó y sintió que su corazón latía más rápido, "a Raven y Hank, si se me permite quedarme. Durante unos pocos días. Hasta que sepamos cómo te va y cómo evitar retrocesos hirientes a tu pasado". 

Los ojos azules se dispararon en total sorpresa. "¿Tu harías eso?" 

"Si tu quieres que lo haga" 

Charles finalmente sonrió de nuevo, aunque su rostro todavía estaba rojo por todo el llanto. "Sería lo mejor del mundo". 

"Ahora estás exagerando". Pero Erik sintió una sonrisa en su rostro. 

Sus altibajos probablemente fueron algo estable en su relación y no importa cuán buena o mala sea la situación, siempre han logrado resolver cualquier problema que haya surgido. Y como Charles tenía amnesia, sus altibajos eran aún más fuertes. Hace un momento, Erik fue golpeado en la cara por él y ahora unas manos suaves le tocaban las mejillas. Tirando de él hacia abajo suavemente. Hasta que Erik sintió unos labios tiernos sobre los suyos. 

A menudo había pensado en esto. Que él y Charles eran diferentes a los demás. Que su relación era algo más profundo, algo más fuerte. Que Charles significaba el mundo para él incluso si su corazón pertenecía a otra persona de vez en cuando. Y ahora que sentía esos labios rojos contra los suyos, su corazón se aceleró. Charles fue especial. Charles siempre sería el número uno en su vida. Incluso si no estaban de acuerdo en la mayoría de las ocasiones o se odiaban el uno al otro. Solo estaba Charles. 

Todas las personas que una vez amó murieron o lo dejaron. Pero Charles seguía volviendo. Charles realmente lo amaba. Y Erik había desechado ese amor todos esos años. 

Charles detuvo el tímido beso después de unos momentos y miró a Erik a los ojos para ver si se equivocaba o no. Pero Erik no estaba de humor para hablar. Había demasiados sentimientos en este momento burbujeando ese corazón frío y pedregoso, por lo que el doblador de metal no sabía cómo manejar ni uno de ellos. Así que solo agarró a su querido amigo y lo besó de nuevo. 

Se sintió bien. Y en el momento en que Charles se apoyó completamente contra Erik, cerró los ojos y profundizó el beso, el mundo se detuvo para ambos. 


	15. ¡Si, finalmente!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor Ellenchain: Contenido para adultos por delante :-)

Por supuesto, tenían que hablar sobre eso. A Charles le encantaba hablar de todo. Y al final, fue el mejor en aferrarse a ciertos temas hasta la muerte.

Cuando se acostaron en la cama después de pasar el resto del día más o menos en completo silencio, Charles se asomó por detrás de su manta y buscó los ojos de Erik. El doblador de metal estaba sentado a su lado leyendo la agenda de las próximas reuniones de Genosha a las que no podría asistir. Ya había empacado una bolsa para su estancia en la escuela. Si Raven o Hank le negaban quedarse, Charles tendría que convencerlos.

"Te dejarán quedarte, estoy seguro", murmuró Charles en voz baja y jugó con la manta en sus manos.

"Charles, ¿Qué te dije acerca de estar en mi cabeza?", Preguntó Erik con una voz no tan seria. Seguía leyendo la agenda y necesitaba concentrarse.

"Estás pensando muy fuerte". La melena marrón se movió detrás de la manta y se acercó a la cara de Erik. "Sé que me estás evitando desde... hace rato. Pero, ¿no podemos al menos... hablar un poco al respecto?"

Los dedos de Erik comenzaron a temblar. Así que guardó los papeles y puso las manos sobre la manta. Ya podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?", Se hizo el tonto.

"No eres bueno hablando de sentimientos, ¿verdad?", Bromeó Charles con una leve sonrisa. "Puedo decir desde el momento en que te conocí que te gusta evitar conversaciones profundas".

"Tal vez. Pero eso no es de lo que quieres hablar, ¿verdad?" Erik no solo evitó tales conversaciones, sino que también evitó toda la situación si es posible. Porque incluso el contacto visual era bastante difícil para él en este momento. Y eso fue un poco vergonzoso.

"Entonces no hablemos de eso", anunció Charles con voz dulce. "Puedo aceptar que probablemente nunca digas las cosas que quiero escuchar. Pero al menos muéstramelo."

Y contra su propia buena razón, Erik se volvió hacia Charles e hizo contacto visual. Los ojos del color del océano estaban medio cerrados y fijos en su boca. Ahora, eso era algo que Erik entendió. Sin palabras. Solo acciones.

Se inclinó hacia Charles, lo agarró por la cintura y lo presionó contra el colchón. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios rojos antes de que Erik pudiera besarlo hambriento. Unas cálidas manos lo acercaron más mientras las largas piernas le colgaban de la cadera. Charles no dudó por mucho tiempo hasta que presionó su lengua entre los labios de Erik para encontrar la suya. El beso se hizo más intenso, los toques más agresivos y sus respiraciones más rápidas. Erik estaba tan perdido en el acto de finalmente tocar a Charles así sin restricciones que no se dio cuenta de cómo lo estaban desnudando. Los ágiles dedos de Charles habían encontrado su camino debajo de la camisa y los pantalones de Erik y los apartó a ambos igualmente rápido.

"Charles, espera, nosotros...", comenzó Erik, pero Charles lo estaba besando.

" _No quiero esperar más_ ", dijo su voz mental en la cabeza de Erik. Solo por un breve momento Charles se separó del beso para jalar la camisa de Erik sobre su cabeza. El doblador de metal cayó hacia atrás y aterrizó entre las dos mantas. Solo vio cómo Charles se subió a la parte superior de sus caderas y comenzó a desnudarse, mientras buscaba los pantalones de Erik.

"¿No crees...?", comenzó Erik, pero fue interrumpido instantáneamente por otro beso hambriento. "¿...No crees?", Comenzó de nuevo, mientras dejaba que Charles le diera besos por todo el cuerpo, "¿...qué estamos yendo un poco demasiado rápido en este momento?"

"No", fue la respuesta de una palabra que Charles logró decir entre los besos. Tenía un tono bastante dominante en su voz, por lo que Erik sintió que no debería objetar demasiado o Charles tomaría medidas que a Erik no le gustaría.

Tener sexo con tu _mejor amigo-enemigo-oponente-amor-interés-como-quieras-llamarlo_ después de besarte por primera vez después de veinte años, solo unas pocas horas atrás no fue tan malo. Pero Erik estaba nervioso, no obstante.

Charles logró deshacerse de los pantalones de Erik al final y lo observó por un momento, antes de que él también se desnudara por completo.

"¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?", Comenzó Erik, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por Charles.

"No y no hables, querido". Los cálidos labios le dieron un beso tierno pero dictado en la boca. "Las palabras son tu enemigo en este momento".

Eso hizo reír a Erik. Estaba realmente nervioso. "Supongo que siempre lo fueron hasta ahora".

"Ahora cállate", dijo Charles amorosamente. Poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo hasta que se enfrentó a la ingle de Erik. Sin previo aviso, tomó su polla y la lamió generosamente. Ya había estado medio duro, pero ahora, al ver a Charles, _su Charles_ , lamiendo y chupando su polla, se puso duro como una piedra.

"No puedes hablar en serio...", Erik murmuró, pero disfrutó cada segundo de la mamada. Aquí y allá, Erik abrió los ojos y miró la cabellera marrón que se movía suavemente al ritmo de la succión de Charles. El profesor ordenado, honesto, virtuoso y obediente Charles Francis Xavier. Chupando el pene de Magneto.

Erik sintió que su clímax se acercaba. "Detente, Charles..."

Y para su sorpresa, Charles hizo lo que le dijeron. Se lamió los labios brillantes y se arrastró sobre Erik. El doblador de metal vio con una mirada que Charles era igual de duro que él. Sus mejillas eran rosadas, sus pestañas negras halagadas con cada toque y su aliento estaba tan caliente en la piel de Erik que pensó que podría comenzar a arder cada minuto.

Erik se sentó, agarró la cintura de Charles y quiso colocarlo nuevamente sobre el colchón, pero su telépata lo presionó contra la manta. Un beso caliente siguió mientras Charles agarraba la polla de Erik y la colocaba en algún lugar entre sus mejillas.

"No, Charles, eso no funcionará", Erik interrumpió su beso profundo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron y lo miraron confundidos. "¿Por qué no?"

"Necesitamos un poco de lubricante y...", Erik tartamudeó y necesitó un momento para formular una oración coherente. Él estaba, después de todo, ahora besándose con Charles. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahora? "Necesito ampliarte un poco más. De lo contrario, dolerá."

"Oh, ya veo...", dijo Charles con voz decepcionada. Su conocimiento del sexo había evolucionado probablemente solo de tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres. Y viendo pornos. O de la mente de otras personas.

"Los tres", respondió Charles sin ser preguntado directamente. "Pero admito que soy muy inexperto. No recuerdo mis encuentros anteriores con mujeres y... bueno, estabas conmigo desde que desperté. No tuve nada de sexo ".

Erik vio y se estiró hacia atrás para llegar a la pequeña mesita de noche. Allí consiguió un pequeño tubo de lubricante. Era viejo y probablemente no el mejor, pero ¿Quién hubiera sabido que necesitaría algo?

Agarró a Charles por la cintura y finalmente lo empujó por el colchón. Parecía querer objetar pero no dijo nada. Eso hizo que Erik vacilara por un momento.

"¿Quieres estar arriba?", Preguntó Erik. Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo: habría estado bien. Por Charles, pensó, lo intentaría.

"Sí", dijo Charles sin pestañear.

Erik trató de no sonreír y le pareció lindo que Charles fuera tan exigente en la cama, cuando generalmente no lo era. Se sentó a su lado y abrió el tubo con el lubricante. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a manchar cualquier cosa, Charles estaba trepando nuevamente sobre él. Con las piernas abiertas sobre las caderas de Erik.

"Podríamos tener un pequeño malentendido aquí", comenzó Erik, pero Charles lo besó de nuevo. Aparentemente estaba muy inseguro sobre lo que estaba haciendo e intentó cubrirlo con un comportamiento dominante. O eso pensaba Erik.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no estar en desacuerdo nuevamente y tomó la polla de Charles con su mano lubricada. Un fuerte gemido escapó del telépata. Entonces, Erik bombeó más rápido hasta que Charles se aferró a su cuello y gimió en su oído, mientras se movía al ritmo. Los sonidos que hizo iban directamente a la polla de Erik.

"Dame más lubricante, Charles", ordenó el doblador de metal y sostuvo su mano libre en el aire.

El telépata gimió débilmente y agarró el tubo con manos temblorosas. Con muchas dificultades, logró cubrir el dedo de Erik con un poco de líquido. Erik trató de mantener el ritmo alrededor de su polla, mientras untaba el dedo recién lubricado entre las mejillas de Charles. Su agujero ya estaba temblando. Especialmente cuando Erik insertó el primer dígito.

"Oh Dios", Charles gimió y arqueó la espalda. Erik ahora entendía: Charles quería estar encima de él, literalmente. No en cuanto al sexo.

Erik tuvo que esforzarse mucho para contenerse y no empujar a Charles directamente a las mantas y joderle el cerebro.

"Oh sí, por favor, haz eso", Charles aulló y colocó unos besos descuidados en la piel de Erik.

"Fuera de mi cabeza, Charles", advirtió Erik, pero con mucha tensión en su voz, casi sonaba tembloroso.

"¿Estás seguro?", Susurró. De repente, Erik se sintió enormemente caliente. Una mano alrededor de su polla y un dedo adentro...

"Charles, ¿estás proyectando?", Erik jadeó y dejó de penetrar por un momento.

"Podría", suspiró contento y se movió contra la mano de Erik. "Ahora hazme..."

Erik no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Con Charles proyectando sus placeres a Erik y Erik probablemente proyectando lo mismo a Charles, cayeron en un pozo infinito de lujuria y deseo.

Finalmente, Erik empujó a Charles hacia abajo, puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros y presionó su polla con un movimiento suave sobre Charles. La sensación era tan intensa que Erik quería venir al instante. Charles probablemente sintió lo mismo a través de su enlace saliente cuando gimió tan fuerte que Erik se estremeció por el sonido.

Al final, ambos no duraron mucho. Erik folló a Charles en el colchón cuando se lo ordenaron y Charles remató desde abajo diciéndole a Erik qué hacer: más, más profundo, más rápido.

Charles llegó con un gemido largo y satisfecho y Erik mordió el hombro de Charles mientras sentía su clímax casi al mismo tiempo. Un orgasmo proyectado fue casi tan intenso como el real.

Se acostaron un rato, abrazándose aunque estaban cubiertos de sudor, saliva y esperma. Les llevó un momento darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

"Eso fue muy apasionado", Charles susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso fue probablemente 20 años de tensión sexual finalmente liberada", bromeó Erik e intentó levantarse de la cama. Charles lo siguió solo con piernas temblorosas. "¿Eres capaz de caminar?"

La sonrisa del telépata se ensanchó. "Si me cargas, entonces la respuesta es, por supuesto, no".

Erik vio como si estuviera sufriendo pero no estaba molesto en absoluto. Él mismo se sintió un poco inestable, pero levantó el cuerpo de Charles. Su amigo se rió como una niña de diez años mientras rodeaba el cuello de Erik con los brazos y sonreía alegremente.

"Esto es bueno", concluyó, "Deberías hacer esto con más frecuencia".

Antes de que Erik pudiera pensar en el hecho de que nunca había llevado a Charles en absoluto a lo largo de los años, aunque su versión anterior estaba paralizada, lo besaron en los labios nuevamente. Tierno y suave.

"¿Dónde me llevas?", Preguntó Charles en voz baja y tranquila.

"A la ducha. No estamos durmiendo así ", ordenó Erik y caminó por el pasillo con Charles en sus brazos.

Tan pronto como el agua caliente fluyó por sus cuerpos, le siguieron besos apasionados y toques hambrientos. Charles quería otra ronda y lo consiguió, aunque Erik no estaba seguro de si el sexo en la ducha funcionaría teniendo en cuenta el pequeño espacio donde estaban, para su sorpresa, Charles era muy flexible, por lo que Erik lo empujó contra la pared y se dobló por la mitad. De nuevo, no duraron mucho.

Después de que Erik puso unas sábanas limpias, Charles se durmió al instante. Pero el doblador de metal todavía estaba pensando en los eventos que ocurrieron antes. El clon de Charles se convertía cada vez más en el mismo Charles. ¿Se quedaría con Erik al final si recordara todo? Porque en este momento le dolía mucho a Erik pensar en Charles dejándolo.


	16. De regreso a la escuela

El día siguiente fue acuñado por una atmósfera siniestra. Charles estaba desayunando bastante malhumorado, mientras Erik bebía su café con los ojos pegados a su amigo. Ambos estaban exhaustos y algo deprimidos. El sexo matutino estaba fuera de discusión.

"Me gustaría", Charles dejó de comer por un momento. "¿Justo aquí en la isla de la cocina?"

Pero Erik solo avistó. "Charles, necesitamos empacar y preparar la casa para nuestro viaje a la escuela. Los llamaré en unos minutos."

El telépata picó su desayuno. "Estaré ocupado con Hank los próximos días, eso ya lo sé. No tendremos mucho tiempo juntos. Al menos solos."

La declaración hizo sonreír a Erik. "Encontraremos nuestro tiempo. No te preocupes." Y si Erik tuvo que irrumpir en el laboratorio para llevar a Charles lejos de las computadoras de Hank, entonces que así sea.

Su amigo se echó a reír y volvió a terminar su desayuno. De nuevo, Charles había roto las reglas y había estado en su cabeza. Pero a Erik parecía importarle menos con el paso de los días.

**

"¿Y dices que sucedió justo después de que me fui?", Preguntó Raven mientras estaba en su forma humana, de pie con los brazos cruzados junto a Hank, quien estaba examinando a Charles. El telépata estaba sentado en una de las mesas de Hank y tuvo que quedarse quieto mientras le revisaban los ojos. La atmósfera del laboratorio puso a todos un poco tensos.

"Sí", Erik murmuró. Se sentó en el escritorio de Hank y miró algunos papeles. "La aguja lo ocasionó".

"¿Porque Charles solía usar diferentes drogas?" Raven estaba claramente afectada. Erik estaba seguro de que una parte de ella se sentía culpable por hacerle recordar eso a Charles. Incluso si hubiera sido involuntariamente.

"Usaba el suero", la corrigió Hank. Después de un momento de consideración, también se corrigió. "Pero tal vez también algunas drogas..."

"¿Cuánto recuerdas?", Raven le preguntó a su hermano y se acercó a él. Tenía los ojos de una hermana amorosa y no los de un fuerte soldado que Erik solía ver. El doblador de metal se preguntó si Charles tenía el mismo efecto en él. Y mirando hacia la última semana, entonces sí, sí, Charles también lo había ablandado.

"Que estaba paralizado. Y que tomé medicamentos que me hicieron caminar de nuevo. Pero eso también tomó mis poderes", explicó Charles, mientras Hank le decía gesticulando que tenía que quitarse la camisa. "Estaba muy enojado con Erik. Recuerdo estar en un jet, gritándole. Me sentí muy mal. Y triste. Y desesperado."

"Emociones negativas", concluyó Hank mientras esperaba a que Charles se desnudara. "Los síntomas de estrés y otros impactos fuertes pueden terminar en un comportamiento poderoso. En el caso de Charles fue la rabia y el uso de... ¡Dios! Charles, ¿qué pasó?", Hank jadeó y se acercó al telépata.

Examinó algunas de las mordeduras de amor que Erik había hecho la noche anterior. Pero a Charles no pareció importarle y sonrió brillantemente. "Nada serio."

"Son esos", comenzó Raven y parpadeó un par de veces en los puntos rojos y azules, antes de continuar, "¿chupetones?"

La sonrisa de Charles se ensanchó. "Tal vez."

"¿F-Felicitaciones?", Hank dijo con una voz insegura. "Encontraste a alguien, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces tu estadía en Genosha fue realmente... útil?"

"Lo fue. Y estoy muy feliz", decidió Charles y se enderezó un poco.

"Es bueno escuchar eso", dijo Raven y sonrió. "¿Por qué no dijiste algo? ¿La conoceremos?"

Erik comenzó a sudar nerviosamente. Y Charles aparentemente ha olvidado lo que dijo Erik sobre ser abiertamente homosexual.

"Ya lo conoces", dijo el telépata y seguía sonriendo. Estaba realmente orgulloso de su relación con Erik.

"¿ _Lo_?", Resopló Hank e intentó no sonar descortés. Erik tosió un poco.

"Oh, Dios, no, Charles", Raven concluyó primero. Sus ojos viajaron a Erik y lo miraron con enojo. "¡Eres lo peor! ¡Eres realmente lo peor!"

"¿Espera qué? ¿Es Erik?" Hank era súper inteligente, pero cuando se trataba de cosas como esta, era bastante lento.

"Es Erik", Charles sonrió y lo miró con orgullo. "Ya hace mucho tiempo, pero ayer, nosotros finalmente-"

"Okay, genial, ahora todo el mundo sabe de mí y de Charles", Erik interrumpió nerviosamente. "Pero no estamos aquí para eso. Estamos aquí por los episodios de Charles. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vuelvan a suceder".

"Claro", Hank murmuró y comenzó a examinar el cuerpo de Charles. Intentó no tocar ninguna de las marcas de amor. Como si fueran hirientes o sensibles.

Al final, se quedaron en silencio mientras Hank hacía lo que podía para asegurarse de que Charles estuviera sano. Raven miró al doblador de metal todo el tiempo hasta que finalmente se acercó y lo agarró del brazo.

"Hablemos", dijo y no esperó una respuesta. Sacó a Erik del laboratorio.

Tan pronto como estuvieron parados en el pasillo, ella se volvió hacia el soldado fuerte que tuvo que rescatar a la damisela en apuros. Que aparentemente era su hermano.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!", Comenzó Raven y miró a Erik. "¡Lo llamaste 'solo un clon' y 'Charles No. 3'! No te importó en absoluto, ¡ni siquiera lo reconociste como el verdadero Charles! ¿Y ahora qué haces? ¿Sales con él? Si dices que te lo cogiste, te juro que te arrancaré el corazón y te haré que veas como sangra y..."

"Raven, detente", Erik interrumpió el discurso de odio de la cambia formas. "No es como lo planeé. Simplemente sucedió ¿ok? Nunca quise hacerle daño o..."

"Lo has lastimado tantas veces que, disculpa, ¡no creo una palabra de lo que dices!"

"Es diferente esta vez", Erik trató de explicar y se preguntó por qué defendió su relación con Charles a Raven.

"¿Oh enserio? ¿Diferente como no ponerle una bala en la columna esta vez? ¿Y hacerlo lisiar?", Raven comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

De repente, algo en la mente de Erik cambió. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué era, desapareció.

"¿O no intentarás matarlo esta vez? ¿No lo abandonarás? ¿O tomarás su cabello? ¿No tomarás algo de él? ¿Quieres decir que _esta vez_ serás amable? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Podría haber cambiado de opinión acerca de él", dijo Erik en voz baja y buscó palabras. ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, todo comenzó con Charles siendo abierto sobre sus sentimientos. Sobre sus pensamientos y sobre estar con Erik a pesar de su opinión diferente sobre la obtención de libertad para los mutantes. Charles se había olvidado de sus diferencias y sus creencias bloqueadas. Y al final también lo hizo Erik.

Cuervo se acercó. Ella lo miró a los ojos como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta real. "¿Lo persuadiste para que matara?"

"¿Por qué crees que haría eso?"

"Porque era lo que siempre habías criticado sobre él. Que nunca tomó medidas. Que nunca usó sus poderes correctamente. Que él nunca _ayudó_ a nuestro tipo como tú lo hiciste".

El párpado de Erik se crispó. Toda la conversación fue una tontería. Pero la peor parte era que: Raven tenía razón sobre él.

"No lo convencí para que hiciera nada", el doblador de metal se mantuvo serio. "Vivimos nuestras vidas en la casa. Y mientras hacíamos eso, nos conocimos mejor. Nosotros discutimos. Mucho. Pero en un nivel tan ligero que fue casi entretenido".

Raven sonrió con incredulidad. Y después de un momento rápido, su rostro se endureció de nuevo. "¿Dormiste con el?"

"Raven...", comenzó Erik, pero fue interrumpido por su voz exigente.

"¿Dormiste con el?"

El doblador de metal suspiró reacio. "Lo hice."

La respiración de Raven se detuvo por un segundo. Ella apretó los labios. "Entonces tengo una última pregunta para ti que es mejor que respondas honestamente".

"¿Antes qué?"

"Antes de que te termine o te deje en paz".

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Le gustaba Raven actuando así. Porque era Mystique. "Entonces pregunta."

"¿Lo amas como él te ama?"

Su mente se movió. Erik esperaba una pregunta como "¿Lo follaste o él te folló?" o "¿Te viniste en él?" o "¿cuántas veces han tenido relaciones sexuales?" Pero no una pregunta tan profunda.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo", Erik esquivó la pregunta y quiso irse. Su mente seguía balanceándose.

"Jodidamente _es_ asunto mío. Él es mi hermano, lo lastimaste varias veces, y no dejaré que eso vuelva a suceder. Si dices que lo amas como él te amó todos esos años, entonces está bien. Podría dudar eso, pero te creería. Por ahora. Porque Charles está muy feliz. La última vez que lo vi sonreír tanto... Dios, fue cuando se conocieron por primera vez." Ella suspiró. "Pero si dices que no estás seguro o que no lo sabes o... que no lo amas, te mataré. Aquí y ahora."

Ver a Mystique en su forma completa, aunque lucía su apariencia humana, hizo que Erik se sintiera orgulloso. Pero la amenaza estaba dirigida a él, por lo que tuvo que responder.

"No sé", dijo Erik honestamente. Su mente se movió desagradablemente. Antes de que Raven pudiera formar sus dedos en puños, levantó las manos en un gesto de disculpa. "Pero confía en mí si digo que quiero averiguarlo. Charles es especial para mí. No quiero lastimarlo. Todo lo contrario en realidad: quiero hacerlo feliz. Siempre quiso que estuviera a su lado. Yo deseaba lo mismo. Pero ninguno de nosotros estaba dispuesto a renunciar a sus vidas. Ahora que Charles no recuerda nada, estaba dispuesto a quedarse en Genosha. Y funcionó. Realmente funcionó", explicó Erik y esperaba que Raven lo entendiera. Que ella no haya intentado matarlo todavía era una buena señal. "Quiero tomarlo con calma. Han pasado 20 años en que nos separamos. Eso es un largo tiempo."

"Ya tuvieron sexo", gruñó Raven y formó sus ojos en rendijas.

"Créeme, estaba objetando mucho. Charles fue el que no quiso esperar más." Y la idea hizo que Erik se sintiera cálido por dentro. Le gustaba Charles cuando era exigente y dominante. Al menos cuando estaban en el mismo nivel y tenían la misma opinión.

Raven dio un paso atrás después de mirar a la cara de Erik un poco más. "Bien", dijo finalmente y regresó al laboratorio donde estaban Charles y Hank. "Si lo lastimas, yo te lastimaré. Diez veces peor."

"Anotado", Erik dijo y la dejó irse. Se quedó en el pasillo y le pareció mejor no seguirla. La atmósfera se enfriaría de inmediato tan pronto como él entrara. Sabía que Charles había estado en su cabeza toda la conversación.

"No es agradable, Charles", se dijo, sabiendo que Charles todavía estaba allí. El calor que se extendía en su mente era reconfortante pero también alarmante. "Algunas conversaciones no son para tus oídos".

" _Lo siento_ ", llegó la voz de Charles débilmente en su cabeza. " _Tenía miedo de que te lastimara. Estaba tan enojada contigo._ "

Erik sonrió débilmente pero no dijo nada. Charles, el pequeño mentiroso, tal vez si había tenido un poco de miedo de que Raven hubiera lastimado a Erik. Pero lo más importante era que tenía curiosidad.

Después de permanecer en silencio donde ni Erik ni Charles dijeron nada, se retiró a su habitación. Antiguamente era la habitación de Charles, pero ahora estaba preparada para los dos. Dos mantas, dos almohadas. Erik se preguntó qué dijo Charles cuando habló con Hank por teléfono.

Cuando se sentó en la cama y miró a través de la habitación vieja y familiar, se preguntó cómo hubieran resultado las cosas, si se hubiera quedado en aquel entonces. Si hubiera llevado a Charles al hospital, se hubiera quedado con él durante las operaciones y se hubiera disculpado tanto como se había sentido culpable. ¿También habrían terminado aquí? ¿Juntos? En una cama?

Desempacó sus cosas y leyó un libro, cuando Charles regresó después de una hora. Parecía bastante exhausto y cansado.

"¿Qué hicieron?", Preguntó Erik y se levantó para sostener a su amigo. La cabellera marrón cayó directamente sobre sus hombros. Largos brazos colgados alrededor de su cintura.

"Probó mis ondas cerebrales... Tuve que mirar puntos, luces y otros estímulos. Fue bastante aburrido, pero Hank parecía estar contento con lo que encontró."

"¿Contento? ¿Entonces estás bien?", Erik sondeó e intentó mirar a Charles a los ojos.

"¿Supongo? Dijo que podría tener otros flashbacks, cuando algo me estimule".

Erik permaneció en silencio después de esa información y abrazó a Charles con más fuerza. Así que no más pensamientos de paralizar cosas, drogas, alcohol, guerra, Apocalipsis, perder cabello o...

"Erik no", Charles susurró a la piel de Erik. "El día ya había sido lo suficientemente agotador".

Sin perder más palabras, Charles besó el cuello de Erik y viajó con los brazos sobre el pecho. Dedos ágiles comenzaron a abrir su camisa negra. Siguieron más besos hasta que Erik finalmente cedió y llevó a Charles a la cama.

El telépata gimió en silencio mientras Erik lo desnudaba. De hecho, las picaduras de amor eran bastante oscuras. Debería haber visto venir que alguien los notaría tarde o temprano.

"No te preocupes", respiró Charles, mientras tomaba los pantalones de Erik y se los bajaba apresuradamente. "Hank me preguntó si era feliz cuando tú y Raven se fueron". Sin dudarlo, comenzó a bombear la polla de Erik. El doblador de metal jadeaba contento mientras besaba y acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Charles. "Y como dije que sí, que estoy extremadamente feliz, él se alegró y nos dio su bendición".

Eso hizo que Erik se detuviera por un minuto. "¿De verdad? Siempre pensé que me odiaba."

"No le gustas, es cierto", murmuró Charles mientras no dejaba de acariciar a Erik. "Pero él sabe lo importante que eres para mí y que aparentemente te añoré casi 20 años, así que... estaba más que de acuerdo con que finalmente estuviéramos juntos".

Erik sonrió. "Qué amable de su parte... perdonarme".

Charles no dijo nada más y simplemente continuó bombeando la polla de Erik. Eventualmente, Charles tuvo suficiente de estar debajo de Erik, así que les dio la vuelta a ambos y se subió a sus caderas. Se besaron llenos de lujuria y pasión hasta que Erik gruñó en el beso.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Charles ya respirando con dificultad.

"Olvidé el lubricante", Erik gimió y comenzó a buscar en su mente un sustituto adecuado.

"Oh, qué harías sin mí, querido", Charles se rio y saltó de la cama hacia sus maletas. Allí consiguió el pequeño tubo de lubricante.

Los ojos de Erik se agrandaron cuando Charles se acercó a la cama nuevamente. "Eres increíble", susurró, agarró a Charles por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí. Se besaron y se tocaron casi violentamente, hasta que Charles comenzó a preparar la polla de Erik con lubricante. El doblador de metal solo observó mientras estaba acostado boca arriba, cómo Charles se sentó sobre él. Los ojos azules se cerraron tan pronto como el glande entró en él con un movimiento suave. Ambos suspiraron llenos de lujuria cuando Charles comenzó a moverse.

Al final, Charles lo montó como un campeón e hizo que toda la cama chirriara y crujiera. Ambos vinieron con un fuerte gemido después de que Charles comenzó a proyectar nuevamente. La sensación de ser follado y follar al mismo tiempo era increíble.

Después de su encuentro bastante agotador, Charles se arrastró debajo de la manta desnudo como estaba y se quedó dormido casi al instante. Erik esperó unos minutos y observó su forma dormida cuando decidió visitar a Hank. Quería saber lo que había encontrado.

"Recuerda con más frecuencia", resumió Hank y miró a un monitor que tenía escáneres cerebrales abiertos. "Sus ondas cerebrales cambiaron. Quiero decir, de nuevo. Eran diferentes a los del viejo Charles y ahora son diferentes a los que tomé hace unas semanas ".

"¿Y eso significa?", Erik vio y se cruzó de brazos.

"No lo sé. Él está cambiando".

"¿En algo mejor o peor?"

"Dios, Erik", Hank gimió y se frotó las sienes. "No lo sé. Es más fuerte que antes, pero tiene el control la mayor parte del tiempo".

"La mayoría de las veces no significa siempre", observó Erik. "Aquí estamos de nuevo; preguntándonos qué pasará después".

"Viviste con él felizmente durante una semana", dijo Hank como si quisiera acusar a Erik de algo.

"Hasta que llegó Raven y activó su TEPT".¹

"De eso eres responsable, querido _Magneto_. Si no recuerdo mal, los recuerdos que implicaban que te fueras o lastimaras a Charles lo estaban provocando hasta ahora. Supongo que se debe a las fuertes emociones que salen a la superficie al recordar esas situaciones".

"¿Y cuál es tu conclusión? ¿Qué tengo que parar... de existir? Permítanme recordarles que esos momentos desencadenantes solo ocurrieron porque uno de ustedes dos interfirió: "

"No, Erik, estás buscando en el lugar equivocado", Hank interrumpió bruscamente el doblador de metal. "Raven y yo estamos aquí para ayudar a Charles. Es por eso que los dos están aquí, ¿verdad? Tarde o temprano recordará todo su pasado. Como ya te dije: la huella ya está allí. Esos científicos, que lo clonaron, eran bastardos perezosos que no querían que fuera una persona sino solo un ser vivo. Esa es la razón por la que no puede recordar. Pero lo hará, Erik. Y luego, Dios sabe lo que sucederá si pequeños recuerdos ya desencadenan emociones tan fuertes ".

Por supuesto, Hank tenía razón. Y Erik sabía que Charles solo recordaba su pasado porque fue provocado por coincidencia. Podría haber sido el propio Erik el que provocó algo en alguna parte. Nadie sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez. Y si Charles lo controlaría.

"Supongo que Charles creó algún tipo de... mecanismo de afrontamiento a lo largo de los años. Todo lo que tenía que ver contigo aterrizó en un lugar abandonado en su mente. Lejos, muy lejos de sus emociones, para no volver a romperse. Como lo hizo cuando te fuiste por primera vez", reflexionó Hank. "Y ahora no puede recordar esos mecanismos de supervivencia. Cada emoción que quedó en este lugar abandonado vuelve aún más fuerte".

"Parece que lo inventaste", escupió Erik sarcásticamente. "Charles siempre estaba muy enojado conmigo. Y con buen motivo. Pero no llamaría a eso 'mantenerse alejado de las emociones que tienen que ver conmigo' ".

"Es solo una suposición. Como todo, Erik ", Hank suspiró con resignación y colocó los escáneres cerebrales en un monitor diferente para trabajar en algo diferente. "Lo vigilaremos hasta que recuerde todo".

"Eso puede llevar semanas. Meses. Tal vez años." Erik empacó por una semana. Y se irá en una semana. Con Charles.

"Tal vez. Pero dado que ustedes dos ahora están juntos, ¿Dónde está el problema? No tienes que quedarte aquí todo el día. Tenemos un ojo en él y puedes hacer lo que tengas que hacer en Genosha. Y por la tarde, vuelves a él. No hay problema."

Erik apretó los labios en una línea dura. "No me gusta estar aquí".

"Oh, lo sé", Hank avistó y recogió algunas cosas de las mesas. "Pero después de todo lo que pasó... la captura de Charles, las instalaciones, tu propia captura, su muerte..." De repente bajó la vista. "Finalmente lograron estar juntos. No lo arruines huyendo en el momento en que se vuelve difícil".

"No me estoy escapando", Erik gruñó con frustración y apretó los puños.

Los labios azules se mueven hacia arriba. "Genial, bienvenido a casa entonces, Erik".

Erik resopló enojado y luego se fue sin decir nada más. Estaba amargado. Y enojado Quería volver a su casa. Con Charles. Dejarlo pasear todo el día con la ropa de Erik y simular que puede cocinar cualquier cosa que no sean fideos, solo para jugar una buena partida de ajedrez por la noche antes de acostarse juntos. Odiaba estar en la escuela, incluso si todavía era posible jugar al ajedrez y acostarse juntos. Siempre significó problemas. No importa en qué hora estuvo aquí.


	17. ¿Me paralisaste?

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Charles estaba sentado desnudo en su vieja silla de ruedas junto a la ventana. Erik pensó que su corazón dejó de latir, porque por un momento se convenció de que Charles estaba paralizado nuevamente. Pero tenía las piernas cruzadas, por lo que le era imposible estar lisiado.

Sus ojos estaban fijos afuera y solo se movieron cuando Erik se acercó. "¿Qué dijo Hank?", Habló con voz muy tranquila. Debe haberse despertado hace unos momentos. Erik dejó pasar que había estado en su mente otra vez al saber que había estado con Hank en los últimos minutos.

"Como tú recuerdas ahora con más frecuencia", dijo Erik con una voz igualmente tranquila y se sentó al borde de la cama. "Él quiere que te quedes aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que recuerdes".

Los ojos azules ahora estaban fijos en Erik. "Oh. Como yo pensaba. Pero no quieres eso”, concluyó Charles.

"Correcto", respondió Erik, sabiendo que Charles todavía estaba vagando por su mente.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos hasta que Charles finalmente movió su silla de ruedas en dirección a Erik. Se detuvo frente a él y tomó sus manos. Sus manos eran cálidas y suaves, las de Erik eran de alguna manera frías y toscas. Pero Charles sostuvo esas manos ásperas con fuerza como si quisiera suavizarlas de alguna manera. Lentamente, comenzó a mover su pulgar en círculos sobre el de Erik. Fue un gesto tan relajante que el doblador de metal ya sospechaba que algo malo vendría.

“Algo me molestó desde que llegamos aquí. Y quería pasarlo por alto, como lo hice las últimas semanas cada vez que sucedía algo estresante, pero creo que ahora no puedo". Esos círculos seguían consolando la mano de Erik. “Raven dijo algo acerca de no confiar en ti cuando ustedes dos estaban fuera del laboratorio. Que me lastimarías de nuevo. Porque lo hiciste tantas veces en el pasado. No quería recordarlo, porque pensé que podemos comenzar de nuevo y que el pasado no puede ser tan importante como para no hacerlo. Y resultó bastante bien, ¿no?" De repente, sonrió tan intensamente que Erik olvidó que iban a hablar sobre un tema bastante tenso. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció con cada segundo que pasaba. Sus ojos buscaron los de Erik. Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente. Le llevó unos segundos ordenar sus pensamientos. "¿Me paralizaste?"

Erik contuvo el aliento. Es por eso que algunas conversaciones no estaban destinadas a sus oídos.

"¿Lo hiciste?", Repitió Charles y apretó las manos.

"Fue un accidente", Erik respiró e intentó calmarse. “MacTaggert me disparó y redirigí las balas en la dirección equivocada. Nunca quise golpearte."

Una vez más, un sentimiento bastante desagradable comenzó a aparecer en su mente. Todos los que estaban convencidos de que Charles era capaz de controlar sus poderes mintieron claramente. Porque estaba proyectando sin parar. Al menos en el presente Erik.

"Así que realmente me lastimaste", dijo muy decepcionado. “Pensé que todos estaban exagerando. O simplemente no les agradabas y querían que me mantuviera alejado de ti por razones personales."

"Fue un accidente, Charles", repitió Erik, esperando no recordar todas las otras cosas que habían sucedido en la playa en ese entonces.

"Lo sé", susurró. “Pero tu comportamiento no fue así”.

Bastante por esperar que no recordara todas las otras cosas.

“Realmente esperas, ¿Qué no lo recuerde? ¿Porque hiciste cosas tan horribles y temes que pueda estar enojado contigo otra vez?" Los ojos azules de Charles se levantaron. “Al principio querías que recordara. ¿Ahora cambiaste de opinión? ¿Porque soy mucho más fácil de manejar, cuando no recuerdo quién eres realmente y qué has hecho?"

Erik nunca fue bueno en el manejo de las acusaciones. Especialmente cuando involucraban cosas que había hecho en la playa. Porque sí, a veces lamentaba haberse comportado así. O más bien el resultado de su comportamiento.

“Dijiste que la ignorancia es una dicha. Querías comenzar de nuevo. Lo hicimos. Si tu recuerdas todo lo que nos desanimó a estar juntos, tal vez no termine bien". Erik quería consolar a Charles. No quería sonar tan enojado. Pero cada vez que se enfrentaba con Cuba, todas sus agradables sinapsis se cerraban y lo que quedaba eran palabras furiosas.

Los ojos de Charles comenzaron a llorar. "Me dejaste."

"Me enviaste lejos", Erik respondió antes de que pudiera pensar.

"Me dejaste sangrando en esa playa", susurró el telépata.

"No, quería que vinieras conmigo pero no querías...", comenzó el doblador de metal, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por un llanto de Charles.

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No quería ser parte del asesinato! ¡No habíamos tenido la misma idea sobre los mutantes y me di cuenta de que querías separarnos de la humanidad mientras yo quería unirnos!"

"Porque siempre nos odiarán, Charles, ¿por qué no puedes ver eso?", Erik casi gritó por desesperación.

“¡No todo ser humano es tan malo como crees! ¿Y qué hay de Shaw siendo un mutante también? ¡El hombre que te torturó todos esos años y mató a tu madre era un mutante! ¿Por qué culparías a la humanidad por ello? ¿Solo por algunas personas que son malas y nos temen y actúan mal?"

Escuchar a Charles decir el nombre de Shaw después de tantos años hizo temblar a Erik. Sintió ira y locura subiendo por su columna vertebral. "No lo entiendes", presionó con veneno de sus dientes.

“Tienes razón, ¡no lo entiendo! Y soy un telépata, así que, ¿cómo se supone que alguien sin poderes telepáticos te entienda? ”, Gritó Charles mientras lloraba. Sus manos todavía estaban fuertemente apretadas alrededor de las de Erik. “Confié en ti con mi vida y me dejaste sangrando en esa playa después de traicionarme. ¿Y luego querías que me quedara contigo? Estaba enojado, Erik, ¡muy enojado contigo! Pero después de que me tranquilicé y encontré la paz al aceptar que tal vez nunca volvería a caminar, te busqué. Quería estar contigo otra vez. Enviarte lejos fue una reacción a ser engañado y herido. ¿No puedes entender eso? Te pedí que volvieras a mí todos esos años, pero te negaste."

Erik tragó saliva, pero aún apretaba los dientes. "...¿Recuerdas los otros años ahora también?"

El cabello marrón se movió mientras Charles sacudía la cabeza con furia. “No todos los años de mi vida, sino estaciones importantes. Cuando estuviste con Hank hace unos minutos, pensé en las palabras de Raven y recordé a Cuba. Literalmente sentí la bala en mi columna nuevamente. Y qué terrible fue que no pude moverme. Yo estaba tan enojado. Y entonces vi la silla de ruedas parada aquí en la esquina. Oh, cómo lo recordaba. Miró miserablemente. “Hank tenía razón, ahora lo recuerdo con más frecuencia. Pero, Erik, no quiero pelear”, se quejó de repente.

Las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro como cascadas. Charles no tenía hipo ni sollozos. Salieron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas rojas. Erik no encontró más palabras. Lo que sea que tuviera que decir lo lastimaría aún más. Entonces observó los brillantes ojos azules que parecían muy, muy dolidos.

"Te amo, Erik", dijo Charles inesperadamente tan tierno que Erik tuvo que dejar de respirar por un momento. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó en un instante. Toda la rabia desapareció en segundos. "Realmente te amo", repitió. “Pero aparentemente me lastimaste mucho en el pasado. Pensé que no me importaría, pero ahora lo hago después de aprender tanto de mis recuerdos. Los últimos días fueron hermosos y quiero volver allí. Créeme, realmente quiero hacerlo. Pero tengo la sensación de que no conozco al hombre que está sentado frente a mí en este momento".

Erik parpadeó pero no dijo nada. Cualesquiera que fueran las palabras en su garganta, mejor se quedaban allí.

"¿Eres Erik?", Preguntó Charles en voz baja. Sus ojos brillaban en el sol ya poniente. "¿O eres Magneto?"

Al escuchar su nombre mutante de la boca de Charles No. 3 lo afectó. Por supuesto, él era Magneto. El fuerte líder mutante que luchó por la libertad y los derechos mutantes. El que no mostró misericordia con aquellos que lo amenazaban a él o sus hermanos y hermanas mutantes.

Pero Erik sabía que esa no era la respuesta que Charles quería escuchar en este momento. ¿No había siempre una delgada línea entre la forma en que las personas deseaban ser y la forma en que las personas eran en realidad? Porque en este momento, considerando la última semana, Magneto había estado de vacaciones. No había habido un líder mutante. No un soldado, solo un chico con otro chico viviendo juntos y pasando un buen rato. Ese fue Erik. Erik y Charles. No Magneto y el Profesor X.

Una mano cálida vagó por su mejilla. Charles parecía casi triste a la cálida luz del sol, mientras acariciaba la cara de Erik. "¿También me amas, Erik?"

_Oh Dios_ , Erik pensó nerviosamente. Esa fue una pregunta tan difícil. Así que se quedó callado por un momento. Finalmente, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió nada. ¿Por qué fue tan difícil? No tuvo ningún problema con Magda. Nunca tuvo problemas con otras mujeres en su vida. Pero ninguno de ellos era Charles. Decirle a Charles que Erik lo amaba requería mucho esfuerzo. Erik sabía que si cedía a este sentimiento profundo dentro de su corazón que siempre perteneció a Charles, significaría renunciar a Magneto para siempre. Porque admitir que ama a Charles sería definitivo. No hay vuelta atrás. Amar a Charles significaba amarlo hasta la muerte. Erik sabía que no lograría volver a ser tan bueno como neutral. No después de todos esos años. No después de esta semana llena de amor y devoción. No después de escuchar a Charles finalmente decirle esas tres palabras.

"Ámame, Erik", dijo Charles con ternura y tomó la cara de Erik en sus manos por completo. "Ámame", repitió aún más suave y finalmente besó los labios de Erik. Seguido de un beso reservado en el que el doblador de metal sintió un empujón mental cada vez más intenso. "Por favor ámame."

Erik le devolvió el tierno beso y movió sus manos hacia la cintura de Charles. Sintió su propio toque en su cabeza. Charles estaba proyectando de nuevo. Y Erik se preguntó cuándo comenzó a permitirlo sin ningún comentario. Probablemente al mismo tiempo, cuando dejó de preocuparse de que Charles olvidara su pasado. O cuando aceptó que se había vuelto suave a su alrededor y no le importó en absoluto. Muy probablemente al mismo tiempo cuando comenzó a reconocer a Charles No. 3 como Charles. O cuando comenzó a ver la muerte y resurrección de Charles como una oportunidad y no como una miseria.

Erik le hizo cosas tan horribles a la persona que más amaba y todo lo que obtuvo fue más amor a cambio. ¿Era esto justo?

"No, querido, pero nunca dejaré de darte todo mi amor", Charles respiró en el beso afectuoso y acarició las mejillas de Erik.

Oh dolía. Pero al mismo tiempo, hizo que el corazón de Erik fuera cálido y reconfortante. "Dios, Charles", susurró y clavó las uñas en la piel suave de su telépata. "Tienes tanto poder sobre mí, es increíble".

Antes de que Charles pudiera decir algo, la primera lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Erik. Los ojos azules se abrieron de inmediato. Los pulgares de Charles barrieron suavemente las primeras lágrimas.

"Pensé que te había perdido", Erik sollozó y se odió a sí mismo por ser tan débil. Pero si hubiera habido un momento adecuado para mostrar algo de emoción, habría sido ahora. “Te vi morir; No pude rescatarte. Esas pesadillas que tuve... pensé que me perseguirían hasta que me muera."

Charles permaneció callado y acarició la cara húmeda de Erik.

“Pero perecieron en el momento en que te quedaste conmigo. Siempre deseé que vinieras a mí. Ya sea en Genosha o en alguna cabaña en el bosque. Dondequiera que tuve que quedarme durante años, siempre deseé que estuvieras conmigo. Y ahora lo estás, y Dios, Charles, no puedo hacer las cosas bien ”, Erik casi se rio por desesperación. "Incluso ahora no soy capaz de decirte las cosas que quieres escuchar".

“No quiero que me digas lo que quiero escuchar. Quiero que me digas lo que realmente piensas”, dijo Charles suavemente y besó una lágrima. "¿Me amas, Erik?"

"Estás en mi cabeza. Ya sabes la respuesta”, Erik sollozó y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga.

Charles sonrió levemente. "Oh vamos. Dame esa única cosa. Al menos di que sí, burro."

Ambos se rieron aunque ambos seguían llorando.

"Sí", Erik respiró y sintió una montaña entera caerse de su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentario de Ellenchain: ¿Quien más necesitaba algo de consuelo hoy? Porque espero que este capitulo haya ayudado un poco ♥️


	18. Estemos juntos por siempre

Erik se sintió mucho más ligero ahora que finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos por Charles. Decir sí al amor de su vida fue mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

"Oh, aún no dijiste que sí", dijo Charles, todavía sentado en la silla de ruedas frente a Erik. "Porque aún no he preguntado".

Erik se quitó las últimas lágrimas con el brazo mientras sonreía ante la declaración de Charles. “Pensé que ya estábamos saliendo. En cierto sentido."

Charles se encogió de hombros. "Quizás tengas razón. Pero ahora es oficialmente, ¿verdad?"

Erik asintió con la cabeza. Dios, y cómo asintió. "Estoy sorprendido de cómo pudimos tener una conversación tan profunda con tantos sentimientos mientras estabas sentado desnudo en una silla de ruedas".

“Puedo ser emocional en cualquier situación. Soy como el maestro de las cosas emocionales", bromeó Charles, pero Erik sabía que era verdad. Charles realmente era el maestro de provocar sentimientos en todos.

"Pero como ya estás desnudo", Erik comenzó y agarró a Charles por las caderas para moverlo de la silla de ruedas a la cama. "Cambiemos el tema triste".

"¿Triste?", Se rio Charles, "¡Estoy tan feliz que podría vomitar arcoíris! ¿No me digas que estás triste?"

Erik se inclinó entre las piernas de Charles e inhaló profundamente su aroma. "No, no estoy triste...", ronroneó contra la piel suave del telépata. Comenzó a besar cada peca que pudo alcanzar, hasta que Charles comenzó a desnudarlo.

Se rieron como dos adolescentes recién enamorados, pero era el sexo más hermoso que Erik había tenido. Se acariciaron y besaron con tanta ternura, que se sintió como si se mezclaran. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento finalmente habían terminado. Y al final, cuando se abrazaron con tanta fuerza, Charles envió una gran ola de afecto a través de su vínculo mental. Erik no estaba seguro de cómo devolver el sentimiento, pero Charles ya estaba sonriendo contento.

"¿Dónde queremos quedarnos?", Preguntó Charles finalmente después de que se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos debajo de la manta. “La escuela es grande y lujosa. Y Hank y Raven dormirían más tranquilos sabiendo que estoy aquí. Tal vez pueda comenzar a enseñar nuevamente en unos meses. Contigo."

Erik acarició a Charles y jugó con algunos cabellos marrones, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Charles continuó.

“O volvemos a Genosha. Nos quedamos en la pequeña pero linda casa. Puedes ser su líder y tal vez yo pueda enseñar a los niños que viven allí".

"No tenemos niños", Erik interrumpió con una voz tranquila y pasó un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no?"

“Es demasiado peligroso para ellos. Cuando encontramos niños o familias, se los enviamos. La escuela es mucho más segura para ellos que Genosha. Y aquí obtuvieron una educación adecuada".

Charles permaneció en silencio por un momento. Finalmente, sus orbes azules se movieron hacia Erik y lo miraron a los ojos. "Eres un ángel sin saberlo, Erik".

"Simplemente hice lo que pensé que era mejor para ellos".

Después de un tierno beso, Charles acarició su nariz contra la de Erik varias veces. “O nos vamos a otro lado. Vivir en un lugar que está lejos de nuestro pasado. De la escuela y de Genosha."

Oh, cómo a Erik le hubiera encantado hacer eso. ¿Pero quién estaría allí para los mutantes? ¿Sin escuela, sin Genosha?

De repente, Charles vio. "Ni la escuela ni Genosha caerían en cenizas después de que nos fuéramos". Se levantó un poco para sentarse en las caderas de Erik. Suavemente, tomó las manos de Erik entre las suyas y jugó con ellas mientras pensaba. “Pero entiendo tu punto. Amo la escuela, es mi hogar. Pero también es un lugar que me puso muy triste por mucho tiempo. Genosha me hace feliz, porque lo único que asocio con ella eres tú y nuestro primer beso. Y nuestra primera vez. Y el delicioso desayuno consistente de tocino y huevos."

“Es bueno que hables de nuestra relación y de tocino y huevos con el mismo aliento. Ahora sé en qué nivel debo clasificarme", bromeó Erik y le hizo cosquillas a Charles. El telépata se rio y cayó sobre el pecho de Erik. Le besó los labios y mordió su labio inferior.

“Sé que quieres volver a Genosha. Así que supongo que eso es lo que vamos a hacer ”, anunció Charles y pasó su mano por el cabello corto de Erik. “Puedo volver a la escuela cuando quiera, ¿verdad? Visitar a Hank y Raven. Charlar y beber té con ellos mientras haces tus cosas."

"Qué buena ama de casa serás", Erik se rio y tuvo la imagen mental de Charles quedándose en casa todo el día, limpiando la casa y preparando la cena en un delantal, antes de que Erik volviera a casa después de un día largo y agotador."

"No bromees sobre eso", advirtió Charles y se movió con su trasero. "Sé que te gustaría que limpie la casa en un delantal".

"Con solo un delantal", Erik corrigió y sonrió. Oh dios, ¿que le paso? Realmente actuó como un adolescente.

"Con solo un delantal", Charles repitió a sabiendas y miró a Erik con los ojos entrecerrados. Después de un beso rápido, suspiró tristemente. “Hank no me dejara irme. Todavía no recuerdo todo".

“Recuerdas las peores partes de tu vida, supongo. El resto no será tan malo. Eso tiene que ser suficiente".

"¿De verdad? ¿Estuviste involucrado en las peores partes?

El doblador de metal tamborileó sobre el trasero de Charles. "Estoy seguro de que traicionar, paralizar y dejarte fue lo peor".

Charles se quedó callado un rato. "¿Y mi cabello? Estaba calvo. Eso es algo bastante horrible para mí, y teniendo en cuenta que todavía tengo cabello, no podría haber sucedido naturalmente con el tiempo".

"Oh, Charles", Erik vio y pensó en otro desastre que se acercaba. Porque, por supuesto, Erik también estuvo involucrado en eso.

"Solo muéstrame", exigió Charles de repente y saltó junto a Erik. "Déjame ver tu mente".

"Ya estás en mi mente".

"Completamente."

Erik frunció el ceño. "No sé si es una buena idea..."

"Lo es", corrigió Charles y comenzó a tocar las sienes de Erik. “Cuando recuerde todo lo que recuerdas, creo que Hank me dejará ir. Su peor temor es que me caiga de nuevo por algo que hiciste en su momento".

"Y la probabilidad de que vuelva a ocurrir es alta". Lentamente alcanzó los brazos de Charles para alejarlos de su cabeza.

Pero dedos cálidos solo acariciaron su cabello. Los labios rojos se mantuvieron un poco separados antes de que hablaran palabras tiernas. "Si me caigo, ¿no me atraparás esta vez?"

Los ojos grises parpadearon un par de veces antes de romper el contacto visual. "Tal vez no quieras que te atrape".

"Siempre te querré", dijo Charles determinado. "Por favor. Déjame ver el resto de mi vida anterior a través de tus ojos."

¿Era una buena idea dejarlo entrar en su mente? ¿No terminaría en un desastre? Pero lo recordaría tarde o temprano. Y ahora se confesaban el uno al otro. Charles no lo dejaría ahora, ¿verdad? Después de todo, él sabía sobre los errores de Erik y lo que había hecho mal. Quizás mostrarle todo desde su punto de vista sería incluso un beneficio. Verlo a través de los ojos de Erik podría ayudarlo a comprender por qué hizo ciertas cosas.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Erik asintió. "Bueno. Tienes permitido mirar dentro de mi cabeza. Pero por favor", y aquí sonrió débilmente," no mires demasiado lejos. Puedes ver cosas que no quieres ver".

“No te preocupes, Erik, solo buscaré recuerdos que me involucren. Así que espero que no pienses en mí mientras te masturbas”, bromeó Charles y le guiñó un ojo. Las mejillas de Erik se pusieron un poco más rojas, pero no obstante sonrió.

"Creo que hay cosas peores que podrías ver que verme masturbándome con tu imagen"

"Solo quédate quieto", su telépata lo interrumpió bruscamente y puso sus manos en las sienes de Erik. Por supuesto, Charles no quería ver el asesinato. El sufrimiento. O a Magda. Y Erik aceptó eso.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y dejaron vagar sus mentes. Erik sintió que el toque mental de Charles se hacía más fuerte hasta que llegaron los primeros recuerdos.

Las aguas profundas donde se encontraron por primera vez, cuando Charles saltó a las profundidades del mar sin dudar para rescatar a Erik, aunque había visto qué clase de hombre era. Sus primeras conversaciones. El primer juego de ajedrez. Las risas y la felicidad.

Shaw. La playa. El disparo del arma de Moira. Su separación. Erik y Raven yéndose.

El encarcelamiento de Erik por tratar de salvar al presidente pero siendo atrapado erróneamente como el asesino. La sorprendente reunión en el Pentágono y el puño que golpeó la mandíbula de Erik. La lucha en el avión y la reconciliación sobre un juego de ajedrez. Logan, Raven, Hank, todos en Washington. Erik volviendo a hacer algo estúpido y dejando caer estadios enteros del aire. Al final, su separación.

Magda. Un juego de ajedrez con ella, pero Erik no está contento con el resultado. Extrañaba jugar con Charles, así que nunca volvió a tocar un tablero de ajedrez. Llamó a su hija Nina y a menudo pensaba en cómo su cabello castaño brillaba como el de Magda y _Charles_.

La muerte de ambas. La desesperación de Erik. Sus mentes se enredaron por un momento rápido en una oscura fábrica. Erik se sintió feliz de sentir a Charles nuevamente, pero eligieron las palabras equivocadas y Erik traicionó a su amigo una vez más. Su pena le costó a Charles su cabello. Y casi su vida. Pero al final, ayudó a Charles, porque se sentía muy culpable. Tan, tan culpable. La imagen de Charles dejándolo frente a la mansión de la CIA lo hizo llorar. Había una relación que él había tirado. Pero al final, no pudo quedarse. No estaba listo para vivir en la escuela. Entonces lo hizo, hizo lo que pensó que era lo correcto y fundó Genosha como un igual a la escuela. Fue algo pacífico. Algo que Charles había deseado.

Entonces el sufrimiento de Charles. En esos laboratorios. Su última conversación en sus mentes. La horrible muerte de Charles.

De repente, Erik se despertó, cálidas manos lo abandonaban. Charles salió tambaleándose de la cama hacia el baño. Sucedió tan rápido que Erik solo vio cómo el telépata cubría su boca e intentó no vomitar en el camino. Tan pronto como llegó al baño, se echó al suelo y vomitó.

"Charles", gritó Erik y siguió a su amigo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Se arrodilló a su lado y sostuvo sus hombros temblorosos. Una mano temblorosa buscó al doblador de metal y Erik lo agarró al instante.

Entre la tos y los vómitos sufridos, Charles logró pronunciar palabras rotas. "20 años... 20 años de sentimientos, emociones y... pensamientos... probablemente fueron demasiado para mí".

“¿Debería traer a Hank?”, Preguntó Erik y odió que fuera tan inútil en momentos como esos.

"No", se quejó Charles. "Quédate conmigo."

Vomitó unas cuantas veces más y escupió mucho ácido gástrico en el inodoro hasta que finalmente soltó la taza. Erik tomó una toalla mojada y ayudó a Charles a limpiar la humedad alrededor de su boca. También había llorado un poco.

"Odio vomitar, siempre lloro", Charles sonrió débilmente y todavía estaba temblando. El suelo frío no ayudaba en absoluto, todavía estaban desnudos.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Erik de nuevo, sin estar seguro de si era una buena señal de que Charles no había comenzado a tirarle cosas después de ver el pasado o si estaba demasiado agotado en este momento para hacerlo.

"Estoy bien, fue solo... un poco demasiado a la vez". Levantó la vista cansado y buscó los ojos de Erik. Lo miró por un tiempo hasta que se apoyó en sus brazos. Después de cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo se calmó lentamente. "¿Porque te amo tanto? Eres el novio más difícil que podría haber elegido."

Eso hizo reír a Erik. Echó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y trató de darle algo de calor. "¿Cómo puedo saber? Eres el telépata."

Charles se rio débilmente y se inclinó un poco más cerca. "Parece que soy masoquista".

"No digas eso", murmuró Erik y acarició suavemente el cabello marrón de Charles.

"¿Por qué? Encadenarme a una tubería en tu bodega tiene ahora un significado completamente diferente, ¿no le parece?"

"Oh dios, ¿recuerdas que dije eso?"

De nuevo, se echó a reír. "Y yo era tan ingenuo que no entendí lo que querías decir".

"Ciertamente no lo dije de esa manera".

"Lo se querido. Aunque no me opondría si quisieras intentarlo”, murmuró un poco agotado pero no obstante con aire de suficiencia. Levantó la mano para tocar suavemente la barbilla de Erik. El primer instinto para él fue estremecerse. “No te preocupes, Erik. Todavía te quiero. Aunque eres el imbécil más grande del universo".

Erik sonrió ampliamente y miró a los ojos color océano, nuevamente llenos de lágrimas. “Ahora me estás viendo por el hombre que soy. Y creo que puedo vivir con eso".

"Feliz de escuchar eso", dijo Charles sarcásticamente y puso los ojos en blanco. Erik se acercó para besarlo, pero Charles retrocedió. “No, mi amor. Acabo de vomitar ".

"No me importa".

"Pero Erik -"

"Bésame, Charles", Erik exigió y se inclinó aún más cerca, por lo que Charles tuvo que rendirse a su demanda. "Bésame."

Ambos se rieron y se besaron hasta que tuvieron frío y se retiraron a la cama. Charles se durmió primero, por lo que Erik tuvo tiempo de pensar y deambular por su propia mente. Acarició distraídamente la espalda de Charles y se detuvo en el lugar donde debería haber estado la cicatriz de la bala. No había ninguno y Erik se preguntó si esta versión de Charles ahora era realmente Charles o solo una versión de él. Uno diferente. Uno que eligió amarlo en lugar de odiarlo.

Después de que Erik agotara su mente, también se durmió. Estar con Charles, clon o no, fue una bendición y estaba feliz de tenerlo. Realmente lo amaba y esperaba que durara al menos 20 años o más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios del autor Ellenchain: ¡Casi lo logramos! Solo queda un capítulo, ¿puedes creerlo?  
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi primer fanfiction! ♥ ¡Estoy tan feliz de que muchos de ustedes hayan disfrutado la historia hasta ahora!


	19. El casco

Por supuesto que tuvieron que objetar.

"No me gusta que estés viviendo en Genosha", Hank suspiró y cruzó sus brazos azules. El clima era agradable y estaban sentados en la gran terraza. Erik ya estaba empacando sus cosas arriba, pero podía escucharlos a través de la ventana abierta. Le había pedido a Charles que hiciera el anuncio. “Pero veo que Erik no te convenció de ir con él. Realmente quieres ir por ti solo”.

"Sí", Charles asintió y tomó un sorbo de té. "Y como recuerdo la mayor parte de mi pasado, creo que puedo decir que soy completamente capaz de elegir por mi cuenta".

"¿Realmente recuerdas todo?", Preguntó Raven con curiosidad y se acercó a su hermano. "¿Como, nuestra infancia y tal?"

"No, querida, no lo hago", dijo el telépata infelizmente. “Pero puedo venir los próximos días y mirar en tu mente, si me das el permiso para hacerlo. Pero no en este momento, todavía me siento muy agotado de mirar a la mente de Erik ayer".

"Me imagino que la mente de Erik es cataclísmica", murmuró Hank y se inclinó con los dedos sobre los brazos.

“Oh, no, él es solo un hombre con muchos sentimientos reprimidos. Eso fue algo extenuante".

Erik metió la última pieza en las bolsas y decidió cerrar la ventana. Cuando bajó, Charles ya estaba de pie en el gran salón, listo para partir. Unos pocos estudiantes estaban parados cerca y le sonrieron.

"Adiós, profesor", dijo una joven de cabello rojo. "Te extrañaremos."

“Los visitaré todas las semanas o tanto como pueda. No me voy para siempre”, contestó Charles con una sonrisa igualmente sincera. La atmósfera se estaba volviendo un poco tensa después de que él dijo 'me voy para siempre'. Todos en la sala aparentemente sabían sobre la versión anterior de Charles Xavier. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera comenzar a llorar, Charles comenzó a abrazar a todos por puro afecto. Todos devolvieron el abrazo, especialmente Raven. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y dijo que ella y Hank cuidarían la escuela mientras él estuviera en Genosha. El chico de cabello blanco, se llamaba Peter, recordó Erik, se acercó y observó al doblador de metal por un rato. Después de unos momentos de incómoda mirada, se volvió hacia Charles.

“¿Se lo dirás? Quiero decir... ¿algún día?", Preguntó con timidez y metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Charles solo sonrió y asintió. Luego se abrazaron por segunda vez. Erik no entendía de qué se trataba, pero lo dejó pasar porque Charles se lo diría tarde o temprano de todos modos.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en el auto de regreso a Genosha, Charles suspiró feliz, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente bajó la ventanilla y dejó que el aire fresco flotara en el automóvil. Los ojos azules se cerraron y dejaron que el sol brillara sobre ellos. La piel pálida brillaba a la luz cálida e hizo que las pequeñas pecas de su piel se destacaran. Las cabellera marrón bailaba con en el viento y enmarcaba su rostro maravillosamente. Los labios rojos se separaron para sonreír aún más.

“Por favor, conduce el auto, querido. Puedes apreciarme cuando estamos en casa”, dijo suavemente sin abrir los ojos.

Erik le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque Charles no podía verlo. Entonces se volvió hacia el parabrisas y los llevó de regreso a _casa_.

**

El tiempo pasó volando mientras todavía se estaban adaptando a algunas cosas. Ahora que Charles recordaba la mayor parte de su vida anterior, también recordaba sus creencias y lo testarudo que era. Entonces, cada vez que Erik se reunía con personas de Genosha, Charles sentía curiosidad y preguntaba por todo. Y, por supuesto, discutieron sobre sus formas de hacer las cosas. Mucho. La única diferencia era cómo resolvieron sus diferencias; pequeño pero significativo: discutieron, realmente se odiaron durante unos diez minutos y luego tuvieron sexo enojado donde quiera que estuvieran. Incluso lo hicieron una vez al lado de la reunión en un cubículo con más de 20 personas casi a su lado, porque estaban muy enojados el uno con el otro. Después del sexo siempre se sintieron mucho mejor que antes. Por supuesto, todavía estaban enojados, pero considerablemente menos.

Algunos fines de semana ni siquiera se molestaban en ponerse algo de ropa. Nuevamente, Erik se sintió aliviado de que eligieran quedarse en Genosha y no en la escuela. Porque estar desnudo y tener relaciones sexuales siempre que surja la oportunidad estaba fuera de discusión cuando vivía en un edificio lleno de niños. Hacer que Charles limpiara la casa con un delantal o encadenarlo a unas tuberías también habría sido imposible de manejar.

Charles visitó mucho a Raven y Hank. Y después de tres meses de vivir juntos, Charles anunció que pasaría una noche en la escuela. Era su primera noche separada.

"Es solo por una noche", dijo Charles disculpándose. Erik lo observó empacar su bolso.

"No entiendo por qué necesitas dormir allí", objetó el doblador de metal claramente molesto.

“Porque Raven y yo queremos celebrar su compromiso con Hank, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es cosa de hermano y hermana y no estás relacionado con ninguno de nosotros. Así que quédate aquí y tendré una noche divertida con mi hermana”, explicó Charles con voz tranquila mientras empacaba la camisa favorita de Erik en la bolsa. Disimuladamente, pero Erik lo vio de todos modos. Lo dejó pasar.

“Me alegra que no estemos relacionados. De lo contrario, nuestra relación sería mucho más complicada".

"Me alegra que lo veas así", Charles se rio y cerró la bolsa. “Te llamaré cuando esté completamente borracho y quiera sexo. Eso será alrededor de la medianoche, supongo. Así que no te vayas a dormir tan pronto."

Erik sonrió, tratando de no estar muy contento con las honestas palabras de Charles. "¿Pero no se me permitirá visitarte?"

“No lo sé todavía. Eso probablemente depende de lo borracho y necesitado que esté". Tomó la bolsa y se puso unos zapatos. Erik lo observó abrir la puerta, antes de que Charles agarrara su mano. “Sé amable y no comiences una guerra mientras estoy fuera. Sabes que lo notaré."

"Sí, profesor", Erik respondió obedientemente y parpadeó con sus largas pestañas para enfatizar que era un buen chico. Su telépata le sonrió brillantemente y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Erik para darle un tierno beso. Después de que se separaron, Charles salió de la puerta.

"Te amo", dijo casualmente y abrió la puerta del viejo auto. "Y no comiences una guerra".

Erik se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo. "Ya lo dijiste."

"No hay tal cosa como decirlo con demasiada frecuencia", Charles avistó y se metió en el automóvil. Cuando encendió el motor, Erik pudo sentir el metal vibrar. "¡Adiós querido!"

En el momento en que Charles desapareció detrás de los altos muros de Genosha, Erik tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a volar. No le dijo a Charles. Y no quería hacer una gran cosa con eso. Solo lo quería de vuelta.

No sabía la dirección exacta, pero recordaba el campo magnético alrededor de la isla.

Voló sobre las aguas y buscó las instalaciones rotas. Después de horas de búsqueda, finalmente estaba allí. Donde todo comenzó. O terminó. Al menos para Charles.

Erik había querido regresar desde el día en que se fue. No porque quisiera que le recordaran las cosas horribles que habían sucedido aquí, sino por su casco. Dios, echaba tanto de menos el casco. Claro, él estaba en muy buenos términos con Charles ahora y la posibilidad de que alguna vez volviera a salir mal era muy baja. Pero aún así, había otros telépatas y tener el casco estaba tranquilizando a Erik. Si se pudre en un armario, que así sea. Al menos estaría en el armario de Erik y no en las ruinas de un laboratorio.

Cuando llegó al edificio que ya se estaba desmoronando, notó que todavía había algunas señales de salida encendidas. Probablemente por la energía de emergencia. Caminar por un lugar abandonado donde el agua salía de las tuberías y había mucha sangre en el piso, definitivamente tenía un atractivo para las películas de terror. El parpadeo de las luces de neón y los crujidos lo empeoraron aún más. Olía terriblemente mal debido a todos los cadáveres que aún estaban en el suelo. Erik trató de que no le importara y caminó sobre los cadáveres como si fueran invisibles.

Buscó en todas las habitaciones, hasta que llegó al pasillo, donde Charles había muerto. Erik sintió que le picaban los ojos. El calor se estaba acumulando en su pecho. Su cadáver probablemente se estaba pudriendo como todos los demás. Bajo grandes placas de piedra que una vez estuvieron conectadas a una máquina de la muerte.

"Lo siento, Charles", Erik habló para sí mismo en voz baja. “Te decepcioné todos esos años, aunque me necesitabas. Soy una persona terrible y no te merecía, pero volviste a mí. Y estoy muy agradecido por eso".

Se dirigió hacia las piedras y puso su mano sobre la superficie fría y áspera. "Descansa en paz, mi querido amigo."

El ambiente era demasiado tenso para que él se quedara más tiempo. Entonces, Erik regresó a los pasillos medio iluminados. Tantos mutantes muertos. Tantos humanos muertos. Y Erik estaba vagando por el lugar vacío como un fantasma.

Finalmente, llegó a un área menos destruida. Algunas luces seguían encendidas. Parecía ser un área que había sido evacuada en el momento en que Charles había destruido las máquinas. Sin sangre, sin personas muertas. El aire era significativamente mejor y las paredes estaban casi intactas y no se caían del techo. En la cuarta habitación, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando: su casco.

Estaba detrás de una gruesa pared de vidrio, tan gruesa que Erik no pudo mandarle el casco. No podía sentir el metal en absoluto. Buscó en la habitación un objeto de metal, pero luego recordó que la instalación debía estar preparada para él. Entonces se quitó una de sus placas de metal de sus zapatos e intentó destruir el vidrio. Pero fue en vano. Era como si el vidrio absorbiera toda la fuerza.

"Imposible, ¿Qué demonios?", Erik maldijo y lo intentó en otra ocasión. Y otro. Y otro. Finalmente se rindió. Tenía que haber un mecanismo para abrir esta jaula para su casco. Pero en la habitación no había más que unos pocos monitores. No había computadoras u otras máquinas. Entonces salió de la habitación y buscó otras.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, vio vidrios rotos. Y un mal olor. Se asomó a una habitación y vio cabelleras marrones tiradas en el suelo. Un charco seco de sangre a su alrededor.

Erik sintió ganas de vomitar. "Oh Dios", respiró. Otro clon. Muerto en el piso. Volvió corriendo al pasillo, entró en otra habitación y vio a otro Charles tirado en el suelo. Sus ojos bien abiertos y dirigidos al techo. Recordó que Hank dijo que todos los otros clones fueron asesinados en el momento en que fueron liberados a través del sistema de seguridad.

La necesidad de regresar, volar a la escuela y comprobar si _su_ Charles, su querido telépata, todavía estaba vivo se hizo más fuerte cuanto más miraba el cadáver. Pero él quería su casco, así que consiguió el casco.

Con los pies pesados y la preparación mental para encontrar a más muertos de Charles, merodeó por el resto del pasillo. Por supuesto, tenía que ser la última habitación, donde finalmente encontró el fusible del área. Si fue capaz de apagarlo o destruirlo, el cristal podría desaparecer o al menos abrirse un poco, para que Erik pudiera obtener su casco.

No dudó y destruyó el fusible con la placa de su zapato. Las luces se apagaron y se activó una alarma rápida. Pero tan pronto como Erik salió de la habitación, se detuvo y se encendió la luz de emergencia. Con un suspiro bajo, el doblador de metal se apresuró a regresar a la habitación, donde dejó su casco. El vidrio todavía estaba allí, pero la cerradura adjunta se abrió, por lo que Erik pudo olvidarse del vidrio. Por fin, sintió el metal dentro de sus dedos. Miró contento mientras tomaba el casco en sus manos. Erik consideró ponérselo, pero... ¿Y si Charles quisiera contactarlo? ¿En una emergencia? ¿A través de Cerebro? Todos esos años solo lo usaba cuando tenían una pelea o sabía que otros telépatas podrían estar a su alcance. Porque nunca supo si Charles podría alcanzarlo. En caso de emergencia, estaba seguro, habría ayudado.

Y ahí estaba él.

De nuevo.

En la entrada.

Mechones marrones, pecas, piel pálida. Ojos color océano. Vestido de blanco y descalzo.

"No", susurró Erik completamente perturbado por la vista.

"Eres Erik, ¿no?", Dijo en voz muy baja y miró al doblador de metal con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente. Apagar el fusible probablemente había apagado otras cosas como un cubo que todavía funciona. Con un clon en el mismo.

Con _Charles no 4_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios del autor Ellenchain:  
> ¡Ya está, chicos!  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y sus encantadores comentarios! ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado esta historia!  
> Déjame saber tus pensamientos en los comentarios, tengo mucha curiosidad ♥


End file.
